No Love in War
by MusicalPrime
Summary: Techna and Starscream grew up together ever since sparklinghood. When the war breaks out Techna is forced into the decepticons and Starscream enters as well to protect her, but both dream of becoming autobots when the chance comes. New feelings and emotions are realized as the war rages on. Rated T for later chapters. Starscream/OC pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**So this was just a random idea that had been bouncing around in my mind for a while. I'm surprised I'm even writing this with Starscream as one of the main characters. Warning: There will be out-of-characterness in this story, especially with Screamer.**

**Yes, I'm using my OC Techna again, but she's completely different and looks different too. Definitely different parents. I couldn't think of a new name haha**

* * *

A silver Cybertronian femme strode down the streets of Iacon. She smiled at the passing Cybertronians. Everyone knew her to be a kind-sparked femme, unlike her creator. She noticed Orion Pax talking with a medic known as Ratchet. She grinned and walked up to him.

"Hello Orion!" she greeted warmly, her wings perking up slightly. Orion turned and looked down at the femme.

"Hello Techna. How are you?" Orion responded, earning a shrug from the femme.

"I'm fine; I'm kinda bored now that Starscream's at the academy." Her wings drooped a little remembering her old friend's departure. Sure he'd visit every day before going home to his brothers, but the days seemed longer while he was gone. Orion put a comforting servo on her shoulder.

"I'm sure he'll return soon. Why not wait for him back in Kaon?"

"Shockwave won't leave me alone, he doesn't dare come here so I wander around here until Starscream or Creator comes back." Orion frowned.

"Would you like me to speak with him?" his voice was serious but sad. Techna's brilliant green optics lowered.

"No, it's fine." Orion looked at the femme sadly but nodded. "I have to go; Starscream should be there any minute now. Bye!" she transformed and flew off to get home faster. Orion smiled, he knew that they'd been best friends since sparklinghood.

When Techna returned to Kaon she transformed and began to walk home. She rounded a corner to find Knockout talking with Breakdown. Both turned and offered smiles to her. Even those two couldn't help but notice her kindness. When she got to her home that she shared with her creator (her carrier had died when Techna was only a sparkling) she noticed energon drops on the ground. Worried for whoever was inside she opened the door to find a weakened Starscream on the floor. He was covered in gashes and his left wing looked broken. Techna gasped and kneeled next to him.

"Starscream, again?" she asked with wide optics. From his position (on one knee trying to stand) he could see her pedes approaching. He tried to speak but it came out as static. Techna froze and realized whoever had done this had damaged his vocalizer. She helped him move over to the chair and rushed to get the first aid kit. When she returned Techna noticed him clutching his side. She carefully removed his servo to find a terrible wound. She was almost in tears when she saw him wince. She patched him up and fixed his wing. Her creator was one of the gladiators and he usually came home injured. Ratchet taught her simple medical techniques so she could help him. Techna handed Starscream a cube of energon which he drained quickly.

"I-It w-was A-Airachnid." Starscream stammered, finding his voice. Techna growled under her breath. That spiderbot was always beating Starscream while he was at the academy. His crimson optics found Techna's worried emerald ones. Yes, it was strange for Cybertronians to have green eyes, they were usually red or blue, but Techna and her carrier were special and different.

"You need to fight back, Screamer. You can't let her push you around like that!" Techna said. She had anger in her voice. It wasn't directed at Starscream but he still winced as the venom leaked into her voice. She looked at his faceplate and noticed that the cut on it near his right optic would leave a scar.

"I'm a scientist, not a fighter." He murmured while looking down. Techna sighed and stood from her crouched position.

"Get up; if you won't fight then you should at least defend." Techna surprised Starscream. He went to argue but she wouldn't have it. "Starscream you're my best friend and it kills me to see you come back from the academy like this! What if Thundercracker and Skywarp saw you?" Starscream sighed and knew that there was no way he was going to get out of this. He stood and barely dodged a swinging fist. He stared in shock at Techna who had taken a fighting position. She went to kick him but he dodged that too. After a while he started to get tired, but Techna showed no signs of exhaustion. He let instincts kick in and eventually started to fight back. He managed to land a couple of blows to Techna's side but ultimately ended up on his back on the ground. When Techna approached she figured that he was done. But he had a few surprises up his sleeve. He swung his pede and managed to knock her down as he stood. Techna smirked up at him and stood. "See? You can fight; you just needed to stop thinking that you're weak. You're not weak Starscream." Starscream smiled widely and hugged Techna.

"Thank you!" he exclaimed happily. Techna was taken off guard but laughed and shoved him away jokingly.

"You fight like a sparkling by the way." Techna smirked. Starscream crossed his servos.

"Then how did I win?" he retorted. Techna rolled her optics at the mech.

"I went easy on you!" Starscream didn't know how to respond so Techna smirked and grabbed his wrist. "Come on, let's do something fun!" Starscream followed her out of the house and they began to walk down the streets of Kaon. "Hey Screamer?"

"Yeah?" Starscream turned to her.

"Please don't let what I taught you get to your head. Don't fight unless you're defending yourself." Techna's optics were soft and filled with worry.

"I promise," Starscream didn't hesitate. Techna smiled and continued to walk with him.

"Techna! Starscream!" a small yellow and black mech approached them.

"Hey Bumble Bee. What's up?" Techna smiled at the young bot who was barely out of younglinghood.

"Did you hear about Megatronus and Orion's plan to speak with the Thirteen?" he asked. That froze Techna in her steps.

"Uh, I gotta go." She rasped before transforming and flying towards Iacon. When she found Orion and Megatronus she transformed and walked up, her wings twitching with slight irritation. "So what's this I hear about you two speaking with the Thirteen?" the two mechs turned to the approaching femme.

"I don't know how news got out so quickly, but yes we are." Orion said, guilt tinting his voice.

"To propose our ideas to better Cybertron," Megatronus grinned. Techna's optics widened slightly. She never knew they were this serious about it. "Would you like to come?" Techna hesitated momentarily before nodding.

"I would love to, Creator."


	2. Chapter 2

So I redid this chapter cuz it was brought to my attention by a reviewer that the war started really quick so I decided to change it slightly!

* * *

Techna cautiously walked behind Megatronus and Orion into the Prime Court. Her wings declined slightly in fear. She bowed in respect when Orion and Megatronus did. She took one last glance at the door, knowing that Starscream was on the other side ready to come in if she was endangered. Her optics scanned each Prime surrounding them.

"Megatronus and Orion Pax, you requested to speak with us?" the leader asked. They nodded in response while Techna stood tall. The leader noticed the femme and stared at her calmly. "And who is this femme?" Techna hesitantly stepped closer to the mech.

"My name is Techna, I'm Megatronus's daughter. They asked me to be present, if that's alright." Techna answered respectfully. The mech nodded and turned back to Orion and Megatronus. Orion stepped back and let Megatronus speak first. In the beginning, he was calm and respectful as planned, but that all changed when he started to get violent and demanded to become a Prime.

"Megatronus you can't just-" one of them started but was interrupted by a string of Cybertronian curse words. Techna's optics widened as he got even more violent. She carefully approached him and placed a servo on his shoulder.

"Creator, please stop! This isn't right-" before she could finish Megatronus, in a blind rage, turned and struck her hard across the faceplate, sending her flying back. Megatronus then realized who he'd hit and his optics widened. Techna had a look of pure terror on her faceplate, which now had a gash in it. Her optics showed the horror she felt.

"Techna I-" before Megatronus could finish Techna jumped up and ran out of the court, shoving a concerned Orion out of her path. Outside Starscream was talking to Thundercracker and Skywarp when he saw her run out in tears.

"Techna?" Starscream called, but she ignored him. Starscream gave his brothers an apologetic look before running after her.

"I wonder why he's always running off with her." Skywarp muttered. Thundercracker looked down at him.

"I think our brother has a crush on Techna." Thundercracker commented. Skywarp nodded and watched Starscream run off.

Starscream finally caught up to Techna when she was entering her house. He was about to say something when the door was loudly slammed in his faceplate. He stared blankly at it for a moment before knocking on it.

"Go away!" Techna cried from inside. Starscream's spark clenched but he ignored it. He could hear Techna's soft sobs from inside and got even more worried.

"Techna, please open the door. It's Starscream." He asked softly. It was silent for a moment before Techna opened the door. He held back a gasp when he saw the wound on her faceplate. She burst into tears again and laid her helm on Starscream's chassis, surprising the seeker. He wrapped his arms awkwardly around her in an attempt to comfort her. "What happened in there?" Techna sighed and pulled him inside. As he fixed the cut on her faceplate Techna explained to Starscream what had happened in the court. When she told him how she had gotten the wound Starscream let out a low growl, startling her. "That isn't right, he shouldn't hit you. You're his daughter for Primus' sake! Not some punching bag!" Starscream shook his helm slightly. Techna was about to answer when there was a hesitant knock at the door. She froze and looked slightly terrified.

"Techna…it's Orion." A voice came through the door. He sounded sad and guilty. Techna let out a small sigh of relief before standing and opening the door, Starscream right behind her. When the door was open they saw Orion standing there alone. "I stopped by to see if you were alright. Megatronus didn't mean to strike you, I'm sure." Techna lowered her gaze. Starscream caught Orion's worried optics.

"What happened after she left?" Starscream asked. Orion winced slightly and glanced over his shoulder as if to make sure no one was coming. He then sighed.

"They made me a Prime." Orion said. Techna's optics shot up and she let out a gasp. She literally jumped onto Orion to give him a hug.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" she exclaimed cheerfully. Starscream and Orion chuckled, but there was sadness behind Orion's. Techna gave him a confused look. "What's wrong?"

"Megatronus was enraged and…he's planning a rebellion. I thought I should warn you because I'm sure he's going to make you be a part of it." Orion explained. Starscream's spark sunk, there was going to be a rebellion and Megatronus was more than likely going to force Techna into being on his side. Techna was just plain shocked. She never would've thought that her creator would pull something like this.

"Where is he now?" Techna barely was able to whisper. Starscream felt her grab his servo nervously. He gave hers a comforting squeeze. Techna was slightly surprised but was thankful for it.

"He's speaking with those who've been following him, Soundwave included." Orion answered. That hurt Techna even more, Soundwave and Orion were like uncles to her. Techna shook her helm slightly.

"Orion, I have nothing against you but you should probably leave before Creator comes home." Techna warned. Orion sighed but bid the two farewells before leaving. Techna closed the door and sighed, rubbing the back of her helm.

"Techna," Starscream said worriedly. Techna murmured something but didn't look up at him. Starscream put a digit under her chin and lifted her helm. "Techna look at me." Techna's green optics met Starscream's crimson ones. "If a war does break out I swear I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. I don't think Megatronus is crazy enough to start one though." Techna gave him a weak smile.

"Thanks, Screamer." Techna said weakly. Megatronus didn't come home for days and Starscream didn't leave, knowing that his trine would understand. A loud scream was heard from outside that startled them to the core. They took one glance at each other before running outside to find chaos. There was shots ringing out and different Cybertronian shouting in fear. Techna froze when she saw Megatronus leading a large army through Kaon. Starscream saw her start to tremble with sobs. A shot whizzed past them and Starscream decided he had enough and began to pull Techna back into the safety of her house.

"We have to stay hidden." He whispered. Techna nodded, her optics were wide with fear. Megatronus soon stormed into the house, causing Techna to squeak in surprise. He looked enraged and grabbed Techna by the shoulders roughly.

"Time to go, a new war has risen up. We are now the Decepticons. Come with me." Megatronus growled. Techna pulled away and shook her helm so quickly Starscream was surprised it didn't fly off.

"No! This is wrong! Why are you so angry that Orion became a Prime?" Techna demanded, putting her servos in her hips. Megatronus grew even more furious.

"I refuse to let my daughter be an Autobot!" Megatronus roared. He looked as if he was going to strike her again so Starscream stepped between the two.

"Megatronus everyone has the right to choose their path." Starscream growled. Megatronus hit Starscream, causing him to stumble back.

"I don't care about you, Starscream. You're just a pathetic seeker who somehow made it into the Academy." That seemed to hit Starscream where it hurt. Techna looked at her creator shocked. He prepared his swords and held it against Starscream's throat before glancing at Techna. "I suggest you make your decision, his life may very well depend on it." more screams were heard from outside and Techna started trembling from fear. Starscream shook his head, begging her silently to refuse.

"Fine, I'll be a fragging 'con." She hissed painfully. Megatronus smirked and released Starscream, who stared at Techna in disbelief. He'd never heard her curse before. Techna must've been really hurt and pissed off.

"Kaon is ours now, but the Autobots have taken Iacon, being led by Optimus Prime." Megatronus informed with a guttural voice. Techna and Starscream gave him a confused look.

"Who's Optimus Prime?" Techna asked quietly as she helped Starscream up. Megatronus snarled slightly.

"Orion Pax's new identity, he's now the fragging leader of the Autobots. You're no longer allowed to speak with him or any of the Autobots." He hissed before turning to leave. "And Starscream, I'm no longer going by that name. From now on I'm known as Megatron." Megatron then stormed out of the house, leaving the two now Decepticons alone. Techna started crying again and fell to her knees. Starscream was immediately by her side. She looked up at him quickly.

"Starscream you have to go to the Autobots. I don't want you to be stuck with the Decepticons like I am." Techna pleaded. Starscream shook his head angrily.

"No way, Megatron obviously is not above hurting you. I'm not going to let you go through this alone. I'm going to be a 'con with you." Techna tried to reason with him but he just ignored her pleas.

"Starscream, if we ever get the chance, let's agree to leave the decepticons, even if it means becoming neutral and not an Autobot." Techna finally said, feeling defeated.

"Agreed," Starscream said, offering a small smile.

Little did they know that that time wasn't going to be so easy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Minimus Prime:** I've seen rebellion's happen faster than that lol. Besides, she didn't run away in fear of Starscream's life.

**Grievousorvenom:** I'm glad that you're enjoying the story so far :)

* * *

Techna's optics lowered as Decepticons stared sadly at her, and she knew perfectly knew why. Ever since being forced into the Decepticons, the femme had hardened and barely spoke to anyone besides Starscream. Well, she'd secretly sneak out and speak with her friends that were amongst the Autobots. She looked around her now dead planet. Cybertron was now inhabitable, that's why the war had been put on hold to get everyone off. Her spark clenched, remembering that she wouldn't be on the same ship as Starscream. Instead, she was forced to go alone on a small ship. She found Starscream leaning against a crumpling wall with an emotionless look on his faceplate, staring at the Nemesis, the ship he was going to board. Techna let out a shaky breath from her vents. No one was around, considering it was very late at night. She stood next to Starscream, who just continued to face forward.

"I hear you're going onto the Nemesis." Techna said quietly. Starscream nodded. Like Techna, he too had been hardened by war. He remained silent, which sent a pang through Techna's spark. She wrapped her servos around him in a surprise hug. He seemed startled but returned the embrace.

"What was that for?" he asked quietly. Techna looked up at him sadly. Starscream's spark ached when he saw her like that.

"I don't want you to go! I don't want to have to travel through space alone!" Techna started to ramble, trying to keep him there. "I don't want to lose you!" Starscream (he's a few inches taller than her) lifted up her chin.

"I don't want to go without you either, but I have to follow orders or else…" Starscream paused and corrected himself. "Everything will be alright. Trust me." Before she could say anything, Techna was kissed suddenly by Starscream. She tensed up, not knowing what to do but slowly started to relax and got closer to him. Starscream chuckled and held her smaller frame close. When they pulled away Techna's cooling vents turned on as Starscream smiled down at her.

"I…uh…neh…" Techna stumbled over her words. Starscream chuckled.

"Sorry, I didn't know how else to tell you." Starscream apologized. Techna raised an optic ridge at him.

"Oh? What were you going to tell me?" she stood on her toes to be optic to optic to him. Starscream looked lost for words. His optics showed he was thinking so Techna nudged him gently. "Come on, there's no need to glitch." She joked.

"Techna…you've been more than just my best friend to me for years. You're the only one who ever seemed to care that I was attacked while at the Academy and I'm pretty sure you're the only one who would join the Decepticons just so I wouldn't die. Primus you were the only one willing to be my friend. I…I think I love you." Starscream admitted. Techna froze and stared at him for a minute.

"It took you this long to say it? Primus, I was wondering if you were going to tell me or if I was going to have to tell you first." Techna laughed lightly. Starscream smirked at her. "I love you too, Screamer." Starscream's optics lit up and his spark was filled with joy.

"Take this one step at a time?" he asked, placing his forehead against hers.

"Agreed." She smiled up at him. They finally realized that they still had their servos around each other and they parted somewhat awkwardly. Techna and Starscream leaned their backs against the wall and stared forward at the Nemesis. Techna laid her helm on Starscream's shoulder and looked up at him. "I can't believe you're leaving." Both of their wings drooped slightly.

"But at least I have something to look forward to." Starscream said. Techna smiled at him lightly. Starscream looked down at her and sighed. "You should go get some recharge. Why were you out here anyways?"

"I couldn't get any sleep so I decided to take a walk. I never thought I'd find you out here." Techna mumbled tiredly. "What about you?"

"The same reason, I'm scared to go with Megatron and other Decepticons alone, without you." Starscream sighed. Techna tensed, she knew she was safe from Megatron but Starscream was far from it. She let out a low growl which startled her fellow seeker.

"Sorry, I'm just really frustrated." She muttered. Starscream nodded and just stared out at the stars he'd soon be traveling. "I remember how when we were younglings that we'd agreed to explore the universe, learning about different life forms and cultures when we got older." Starscream chuckled.

"The dreams we have as sparklings seem so childish when we become adults." Techna gave him a surprised look.

"Well look who's talking all fancy now?" they both laughed, but hushed when they remembered that it was still very late…or early. They didn't really know what time it was. "I think we should both go home and try to get some recharge. Goodnight, Screamer."

"Goodnight, Techna." Starscream said before they went their separate ways. They never knew that they wouldn't see one another for centuries. But neither one lost the hope to be together again. That is…until the Nemesis landed on a small green planet called Earth.

* * *

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is Chapter 3! There's going to be ANOTHER time skip by the way! OH! And something is different when Starscream offlines Cliffjumper. Instead of murdering him, he actually SAVES him and lets him return to the Autobots. More info in later chapters. The Autobots and Decepticons will be on Earth next chapter and the story will be between episodes: _Masters and Students_ and _Speed Metal._

Reviews are welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

**Minimus Prime: **Don't call yourself an idiot :P I just guessed that Megatron was prepared. But I'm glad you liked the chapter! :)

**Grievousorvenom:** Thanks :)

* * *

Starscream walked down the halls of the Nemesis agitated. After Megatron offlined (then somehow was found alive) he was stuck being the leader of the Decepticons. He hid his frustration by acting like he wanted nothing more than that. Honestly, he'd rather end this war immediately, but he couldn't with Megatron still alive. He snarled thinking about it, a sure sign that the war had hardened him. Soundwave approached him, causing the seeker to mentally groan.

"What is it, Soundwave?" Starscream asked sternly. The mech's screen lit up to show a distress beacon not far from their current location. It didn't have identification so he had no idea if it was Autobot, Decepticon, or Neutral. He silently prayed to Primus that it was Techna. Starscream paused, tempted to find whoever it was. "I'll take a couple of vehicons with me, ready the ground bridge." Soundwave nodded silently and walked off. When he was alone again Starscream sighed and found a few vehicons walking by and barked orders at them to go with him. When he strode through the ground bridge he saw that it was indeed a Decepticon ship. He got closer before freezing in realization.

"Commander Star-" one of the soldiers began but he held up a servo.

"Go back to the ship and tell Knockout to ready the med bay just in case she's injured." Starscream hissed. The two soldiers shared a look but retreated as told. When he was alone Starscream ran inside, nearly crushing the keypad trying to put in the code to open the door. He heard a light groan and he began to run faster.

"Stupid ship, now how am I supposed to find Starscream?" a femme's voice rang out. Starscream found her with her back to him in a room. He snuck up behind her before wrapping his servos around her waist.

"Oh come now, you don't miss me that much do you?" he teased. Techna was startled but turned around to see Starscream smiling warmly at her. She wrapped her servos around his neck and hugged him close.

"Starscream!" she exclaimed with joy. Starscream held her tighter, as if he let go she'd leave again. Techna had no complaints against that, since she too was overjoyed by their reunion. She buried her faceplate into the crook of his neck. "Primus I thought I'd never find you!"

"It's okay," he whispered softly.

Meanwhile the Autobots had also picked up the signal and Optimus found it seemed suspicious. He looked around and saw that the only ones currently at the base were him, Arcee, and Jack. The others were doing Primus-knows-what. Optimus sighed and approached the two. They noticed the Prime and turned to him.

"Arcee, I want you and Jack to find out who's on this unidentified ship." Optimus announced. Arcee looked worried while Jack looked confused.

"But Optimus, it might be too dangerous for him to be there." Arcee argued. Optimus shook his head. Without further argument the Autobot and human drove through the ground bridge. When they made it through Jack hopped off so Arcee could transform. Arcee stayed on guard and activated her wrist blades in case she needed to defend them. "Stay close and stay quiet." She murmured to Jack. He followed his partner inside and they began to search. They snuck through the corridors and passageways, finding no one so far. When they were about to give up Jack found a room with a door opened, one they hadn't checked yet. When he looked inside he was shocked to find Starscream embracing some femme. Jack backed away as Arcee walked up. Jack placed a finger to his lips to signal for her to be silent. Arcee's optics narrowed as she peeked in. At first she was shocked and confused, but then joy filled her spark. She grabbed Jack and ran out of the ship as quietly as possible.

"Arcee what's going on? Who was that? And why the heck was Starscream hugging whoever it was?" Jack asked as soon as they were outside. Arcee only grinned and commed base for a ground bridge. "Arcee! What's going on?" Jack demanded.

"Jack, I'm not the one who should be explaining this but that femme's name is Techna. Yes, she's a decepticon but she was forced into that faction by her creator. I don't know who he is but I want to beat the slag out of him for doing so. She's one of the nicest cons you could ever meet. She and Starscream had been friends since they were sparklings." Arcee replied. Jack was even more confused by her words but said nothing as they walked through the newly opened ground bridge. When they came back alone Optimus turned and stared at them, it only took one look for him to know who had landed.

Starscream and Techna never found out about how the human and Autobot had caught them, but it wouldn't have mattered to them. Techna felt content with just being in Starscream's servos. She didn't care if Unicron himself saw those two together at that moment. Starscream had a nagging feeling at the back of his processor that he needed to get back to the Nemesis but he ignored it. Techna's wing twitched, which never meant anything good. Starscream noticed and pulled back slightly to look at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Techna's optics widened and she grabbed his wrist.

"We have to get out of here! I just remembered the alarm going off and the whole ship might blow!" she mentally slapped herself for not realizing it sooner. How could she have been so stupid? They ran out and perfect timing too, the ship blew up not a minute after they escaped. They stared at it before turning to look at each other and crack up laughing.

"That reminds me of when we were in Que's lab when we barely left in time for him to blow up the entire lab!" Starscream laughed. Techna smiled, she knew he rarely showed his better side except when it came to sparklings and her. She knew very well that Starscream was far above hurting sparklings, from any species. Starscream commed the others saying that they needed a ground bridge. When it opened we were still laughing about what happened. On the other side Soundwave was standing nearby. He saw Techna and nodded at her in greeting.

"Hey, Soundwave." She said nicely. Starscream started to show her where everything was, while telling her about what she'd missed. He deliberately skipped over Megatron's near death experience. When she found out about the energon extractor she looked surprised. "But did you attack Bulkhead?" Starscream scoffed and lowered his voice.

"No, I deliberately destroyed it before anything could happen." He hissed quietly. Techna sighed in relief before they made it to the med bay, that's where Starscream hesitated. "Techna, remember when I told you about the space bridge accident?" she nodded with a shrug. "Well…there…I mean…just look." He put in the code and the doors opened. Techna's optics widened when she saw Megatron lying on a medical berth on life support. Her servo clasped over her mouth. Even though he was a tyrant and separated her and Starscream, he was still her creator. She ran inside and pushed past a surprised Knockout.

"Hey watch the paint!" he growled. Techna shot him a look as she approached her creator. "And before you ask anything, no he's not offline, just in stasis. I'm not sure how he's going to survive this though." Techna's optics widened even more. She was glad that she was no longer in his control, but spark broken to think about becoming an orphan. Starscream shot Knockout a glare that showed that he wasn't pleased with how he was treating Techna. "By the way, welcome to Earth." Techna sighed and walked out of the med bay with her wings drooped. Starscream glared at the two mechs before following her out. "What did I say?"

"Techna, are you alright?" Starscream asked once the door closed behind him. The femme shrugged and stared at the floor. Starscream sighed and grabbed her servo. "Come on, there's one more place you've yet to see." Techna followed him quietly. When they reached the room it was sorta plain. There was a desk to the right with a shelf above it. On the adjacent wall was a berth. "I'm sorry it's not that great. We didn't know exactly who would be joining us so we kept it simple." Techna turned to him and smiled happily.

"Thanks Screamer." Techna said while stepping into her new room. Starscream watched her examine the room. She seemed happier, but he could still see the pain behind her optics. He walked inside fully so the door could close.

"Techna, are you sure you're alright?" he asked with a worried tone. Her wings drooped even lower, causing Starscream's spark to sink. He couldn't believe how much pain this was causing her. He walked up behind her and wrapped his servos around her waist as he placed his chin on her shoulder.

"I'm…I'm fine." She responded. He sighed and realized she wasn't going to talk about it.

"Okay, but remember I'm here for you. If you ever need me or someone to talk to I'll be there." Techna's optics closed as she tried to keep her emotions in check. She didn't want to worry him more than he already was. Starscream wasn't convinced that she was okay. "Well it's late. I should probably get back to my own room. Goodnight sweetspark." Techna smiled. She missed him so much during her travels and now she was finally back with him. Honestly she didn't want him to leave. She leaned slightly into his hold, causing Starscream to chuckle. He let go of her so she could turn around.

"Goodnight Screamer." She said tiredly. Starscream kissed the top of her helm lightly before leaving. Techna walked over to her berth and lied down. She fell into recharge and was plagued by nightmares, more like memories, about the war. They were bad enough that she woke with a start, trembling in fear. She was tempted to go to Starscream's room and talk to him but she decided against it. She sighed and turned onto her side so that she was facing the wall. "This sucks." She whispered to herself.

"What does?" a creepy voice said from the corner of the room. Techna bolted up and stared at the mech that had terrified her since sparklinghood.

Shockwave.

* * *

BUM BUM BUM! If you remember, Shockwave had always been rude to Techna whenever she was alone. hehe I'm evil to my characters!


	5. Chapter 5

Techna stared in horror as the Decepticon scientist crept over to her. Her spark sunk and she was filled with fear. Shockwave had always tormented her and had tried to get into a berth with her for years. Every time Shockwave tried to pull something he was stopped by Megatron, Optimus, or Soundwave. Starscream was usually at the Academy when it happened so he couldn't help her. Techna shrunk back in terror as he got closer.

"W-What are you doing here?" Techna squeaked. The mech chuckled at her.

"I'm a Decepticon, why can't I be on a Decepticon ship? My room actually is on the other side of the Nemesis. When Starscream gave the spare room to the new arrival I knew it had to be you, sweetspark." Shockwave hissed. Techna resisted the urge to scream. "Now why don't we have a little fun?"

"Get away from me you creep!" Techna growled. Shockwave got closer and placed both servos on Techna's shoulders. He was going to continue his attack but he let out a yelp and spun around to see Soundwave with his servos crossed, and his tentacle that shocked Shockwave was retracting. Techna never felt so relieved to see him or anyone before. Soundwave pointed towards the door to show that Shockwave needed to leave. Shockwave muttered something and left the room. "T-Thanks Soundwave." Soundwave nodded and left. Techna curled up in a ball and started to tremble. She realized what would've happened if Soundwave didn't stop him. Someone came running into her room and she feared that it was Shockwave again. "P-Please don't hurt me." Whoever it was stopped and sighed.

"Techna, why would I hurt you?" Starscream asked. Techna's helm snapped up to see the worried mech approaching again. When he got to her he wrapped his servos around her and held her tightly. Techna started to tremble even more as he tried to comfort her. "Shh, Soundwave told me what happened. Tomorrow I'm going to talk to _Shockwave_." He hissed the last word. Techna leaned up against him and started crying.

"I-I can't believe he did that!" she exclaimed painfully. Starscream was thankful that the door was closed so they wouldn't get caught. He didn't really want the whole ship to know about their relationship. Techna didn't want him to leave her alone in her room. Starscream finally got her to stop freaking out long enough for her to fall asleep in his servos. Starscream moved so that he could put Techna down. He stared at her and caressed her helm before standing to leave. He couldn't stand Shockwave, remembering the rumors of how he'd rape helpless femmes and that Techna was his current target. He growled at the thought that he wanted to rape _his_ femme. Terrify _his _Techna. He walked out of the room and went straight to his own.

The next morning Techna avoided everyone's looks. No one had found out but they knew something happened last night. There were whispers and rumors spreading throughout the ship which just made Techna feel worse. Whenever Starscream heard them he yelled at them to shut up. When she went to see how her creator was doing Knockout was talking to Breakdown about it.

"I saw Starscream leaving her room last night. I bet they-" Knockout started.

"Shut up! Nothing happened last night between Starscream and me! He was merely checking up on me after I was attacked! Now stop spreading rumors before I rip out your vocalizers." She growled. She was sick and tired of Knockout's snooty attitude. Knockout and Breakdown looked startled before leaving the med bay quickly. She sighed as she looked over at her near-death creator. She wondered what he would've done if he'd caught Shockwave abusing her. She chuckled at the thought of the creepy con getting beaten. The doors opened to show Starscream entering.

"Have you seen Knockout?" Starscream asked. Techna hissed slightly.

"I don't know and I don't care." She mumbled as she crossed her servos. Starscream rose an optic ridge at her. "He and Breakdown have been spreading rumors because Knockout apparently saw you leaving my room last night." Starscream scowled and shook his helm.

"He better not be out street racing again." He muttered. Techna tilted her helm and looked up street racing on the internet. Her wing twitched with irritation when she found out what it was.

"Really? He's that stupid?" Starscream chuckled at Techna's frustration. She huffed and shook her helm. "I should go make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Starscream walked with her to where she could exit the Nemesis. They began to talk like they had before the war had ever started; it had been forever since they'd had the chance. When they made it to the exit they bade each other farewell before she transformed and flew off. Flying over a lush green forest she realized that Earth truly was a beautiful planet. When she made it to Jasper, Nevada however, she groaned at the desert. She knew the sand would get everywhere, being on a planet that had been nothing but desert before gave her that knowledge. She heard engines roaring and she saw the race Knockout was taking part in. When she got lower she recognized his alt form and…Bumble Bee? She decided to wait until after the race so she just settled on flying around the small town. It seemed so peaceful here, it reminded Techna of Cybertron's golden days. She sighed and realized that she'd never return to their once beautiful planet. She flew over the desert near the town and transformed once she was out of view. Techna leaned against a rock and sighed contently. She finally had some quiet time, not that she had a problem with Starscream. It was the other cons she couldn't particularly stand.

Optimus walked into the main silo of the base and noted that Bumble Bee was gone. He just shrugged it off and thought he was just on patrol. Ratchet was, of course, at his work station and Miko was racing Raf on the TV while Arcee and Bulkhead watched. Cliffjumper (I told you he's alive!) was in his room doing some work. An alarm went off and Ratchet let out a small gasp.

"Optimus! I've located a Decepticon not a mile away from base!" the medic exclaimed. Optimus approached the mech.

"How many?" the Prime asked.

"There's only one that I know of." Arcee and Bulkhead shared a worried look before Optimus froze.

"Optimus, are you okay?" Raf asked worriedly.

"I know that signal. It's Techna." Optimus responded. Miko scoffed and crossed her arms with a frown.

"Does it matter who it is? It's a Decepticon let's attack her!" Miko exclaimed.

"No!" all of the Autobots exclaimed together. The humans looked at them with a funny look. Arcee sighed and shook her head.

"You don't understand, Techna is…different. We had agreed not to attack her a long time ago. Bulkhead learned that the hard way." Arcee shot a glare at the green mech as she finished the last sentence. Miko and Raf shared uneasy looks before shrugging it off and returning to their game, much to everyone's relief.

Techna decided to see if she could catch Knockout and transformed back into her alt mode. Flying over the stadium again the femme caught sight of Knockout capturing a human. Anger filled her as she flew faster and found him running from Optimus (btw this is like 10 min after the Autobots had that conversation) and she decided to stop the Decepticon. She transformed and landed in Knockout's path, causing him to come to a screeching halt. She crossed her servos and ignored the approaching autobots.

"Knockout, transform immediately." She commanded. The red mech chuckled and transformed, the human boy in one of his servos.

"Ah, Techna! Here to congratulate me on-" Knockout started but Techna raised a servo.

"Not another word, Knockout. You deliberately ignored orders and pulled this stunt. Release the human immediately and report back to base." Techna hissed.

"Oh come on, where's your sense of fun?" Techna's optics narrowed.

"It died with Cybertron because of the war. Now are you just going to stand there or are you going to follow a simple order? Because honestly, if the Autobots attack you right now I'd just stand back and watch." Knockout frowned but handed the human to Techna before she called for a ground bridge. It opened and she pointed to it and glared at Knockout. The mech took the hint and walked through the bridge. Techna sighed and turned to the Autobots who were staring in shock. She approached Optimus and held out the servo which held the human hostage. "Here's the boy. I'm sorry for any trouble caused tonight." She then looked down at the black haired teen who looked even more surprised. "Are you okay?"

"Uh…I guess." Jack replied cautiously. Techna nodded and offered the bots a sad smile before walking through the ground bridge as well. On the other side Soundwave was waiting for her to make it through. She nodded to him and walked off to find Knockout. She was still pissed off at the disrespect he'd shown her, and in front of the Autobots too! Rounding the corner she found the red mech ranting on to his partner about what happened. She approached them and narrowed her eyes as Knockout made an especially rude comment.

"Uh, Knockout?" Breakdown said as soon as he spotted the femme.

"What?" Knockout muttered as he turned and saw Techna as well. He froze and muttered, "Scrap."

"Yeah, scrap is right. Show some respect once in a while why don't ya?" Techna growled before walking away. Starscream found her and walked up calmly. "Knockout is an idiot." Starscream chuckled.

"Indeed," he agreed. "I guess you caught him."

"Yeah and he was holding a human hostage. It's a good thing the bots recognized me and didn't attack. The human is safe though and you should've seen the look on Arcee's face when she saw me." They both laughed as Techna explained what happened in more detail. Everyone that passed them stared in surprise to see the SIC and Megatron's daughter laughing.

The next day at the Autobot base Jack decided it was time to learn more about this Techna. He looked over and saw Raf and Miko playing their video games. He scanned the room for an available bot. Arcee and Cliffjumper were talking while Ratchet and Bulkhead were nowhere to be found. Bee had left for patrol a few hours ago so the only one available was Optimus. He approached the Prime who was studying the screen carefully.

"Hey Optimus?" Jack said; unsure if this was a good idea or not. Optimus looked down at the raven haired teen.

"Yes, Jack?" he replied.

"I was wondering if I could know more about that Decepticon Techna. Why did she save Vince and why do you guys seem to know her?" all of the bots froze at his words. Raf and Miko noticed and paused their game as Miko turned to face them.

"Yeah, you guys seemed to not want her hurt. What gives?" she asked. Optimus shared a look with Arcee and Cliffjumper before turning back to the humans.

"I'm sorry but this is something we cannot discuss. It involves a personal piece of everyone's past here. But know this: she never wanted to be a Decepticon. She was forced into that faction, but don't tell any Decepticon about it." Optimus warned. The humans groaned and Miko pouted but nobody pushed it any further. Arcee turned to Cliffjumper again.

"I can't wait until she gets the chance to leave." She whispered. Cliffjumper nodded in agreement. Every bot in the room became uncomfortable after the discussion, no matter how short it had been. All of the humans began to get suspicious and they knew that things were being hidden from them. Miko was angry and jealous that they had a secret. Raf was sad that he couldn't know and that Techna had indeed been forced into the Decepticons. Jack was confused and hurt that Arcee wouldn't tell him. Even with their mixed feelings about the whole situation, the humans trusted that the Autobots would eventually tell them.

Or at least they hoped.

* * *

Sorry I couldn't update yesterday! Huuuuuuge family party haha.

Reviews are welcome!


	6. Chapter 6

Several days after the racing incident Techna was walking down the halls of the Nemesis when she heard whispering coming from a room, deciding to investigate she stumbled upon two small Autobots. Arcee saw her and her optics widened. Bee whirred in surprise and Techna could hear Ratchet asking what was wrong from the comm. link. The doors closed behind the seeker as she approached the two with caution. She smiled nicely (but not sickly) at her old friends.

"Arcee! Bumble Bee! I can't believe you guys are here!" she said quietly before wrapping both bots into a hug.

"_Arcee, was that Techna?"_ Ratchet's voice rang through the link. Techna chuckled as Arcee confirmed his suspicions. Techna crossed her servos though and slightly glared at the two.

"But what are you doing here? You do realize that if someone other than Starscream or I catches you you'd be in deep scrap, right?" Techna questioned. Arcee and Bee shared a look before Arcee sighed.

"Optimus has the plague." Arcee said. Techna's spark dropped and her optics widened. She regained composure and frowned.

"What can I do to help?" Techna growled. The two bots knew that she was only upset by the fact that her friend was dying.

"We were trying to find the cure in the Decepticon main computer but found nothing." Arcee said. Techna thought a moment before an idea popped into her head. She knew it was risky but she wanted to save Optimus.

"What would you say if I told you that Megatron is alive?" Techna asked cautiously.

"_I'd say you're crazy."_ Bee beeped. Techna rolled her optics and started to walk towards a door. When it opened the two Autobots gasped to find Megatron on a medical berth. Arcee started talking to Ratchet through their comm. link.

"Ratchet, are you crazy?" Arcee exclaimed suddenly. "But it's too dangerous!" pause. "Yes, Techna is in here." The blue femme sighed. "Fine."

"I have a feeling Ratchet has a plan that involves my Creator." Techna chuckled. Bee and Arcee gave her a bewildered look. Techna cringed, realizing that they didn't know who her Creator was.

"You're…Megatron's daughter?" Arcee gasped. Techna fidgeted under their gaze. She felt guilty for not telling her friends, but it was so they wouldn't hate her for it.

"I…I'm sorry for not telling you. I thought you'd be mad at me for him being my Creator." She lowered her helm in sadness. Bee gave a sad whirr and placed a servo on her shoulder.

"Techna there's no reason to be sorry or scared of telling us. The only one I'm mad at is this bucket of bolts." Arcee motioned to Megatron. "Besides, the only real victim here is you. Optimus told me how you were forced into the cons." Techna offered her a smile before helping the two Autobots with Ratchet's plan. They were successfully hidden in a crevice behind Megatron's body. Techna, for the first time in a long time, was extremely happy to be near her Creator. When doors opened Techna realized that she was supposed to meet with Starscream, Knockout, and Soundwave about permanently offlining Megatron. Arcee stared at Techna nervously.

"We were going to talk about the idea of offlining Megatron." Techna whispered quietly. The only one who noticed was Starscream and he turned his gaze to the two femmes. Techna held a digit to her lips to signal for him to be quiet.

"Where's Techna?" Knockout asked boredly. Starscream slightly narrowed his optics and crossed his servos.

"She said she wasn't feeling well and told me to continue on with the meeting." Starscream responded. Techna held back her relieved sigh. She glanced over at Bee and silently prayed to Primus that he'd hurry.

"AUTOBOTS!" Knockout yelled after a few minutes. Techna curled up into the corner so she wouldn't be seen. Knockout and Soundwave began shooting at the bots and Bee quickly onlined and they dove through a ground bridge that opened behind Techna, but not before Arcee shot a tube that helped keep Megatron alive. Deciding she didn't want to be caught hiding with them, Techna ducked into the ground bridge after them. She nearly laughed in relief when she saw her old friend Ratchet waiting.

"Wait, what is Techna doing here?" he asked with wide optics. Arcee and Bee turned back in surprise.

"Well I didn't really wanna get in trouble for helping the 'enemy' so I decided to sneak off the ship via Ground Bridge." Techna answered with a grin. Ratchet rolled his optics but quickly ran to help Optimus without another word.

"Woah! Sweet wings!" a human girl exclaimed from a balcony next to Techna. The femme tilted her helm slightly.

"Humans? Who are you?" she asked. The taller human boy with black hair crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at the Decepticon in front of him. Techna began to feel uncomfortable with the look she was given.

"First you tell us who you are." He retorted. Techna shrugged lightly, trying to calm the boy down.

"My designation is Techna. My Creator is Megatron and he forced Starscream and me into the Decepticon faction when the war began. Most of the Autobots here are old friends of mine from before the war. Any questions?" Techna stated dryly. Bulkhead came up angrily.

"You mean to tell us that Megatron is your fraggin' CREATOR?" Bulkhead roared. Techna winced and took a step away from the wrecker.

"Wait, what's a 'Creator'?" the younger boy with glasses asked. Techna swallowed her fear and put her servos on her hips.

"Basically Megatron is my father." She answered. "Bulkhead you know like everybot else that I was forced into the Decepticons and Megatron has no influence over me! Starscream and I are still trying to find a way to leave the cons without getting offlined! Primus! Name one person I've offlined!" Bulkhead opened his mouth to retort but he realized she was right and closed it. Techna smirked at him and her wings relaxed a little.

"Wait, so you're the one Arcee and I found on that crashed ship with Starscream?" Jack asked. Techna's cooling fans turned on. They'd been caught? If Cybertronians could blush she'd be red as a tomato.

"Oh…uh…you…saw…that?" she stumbled. Arcee smirked at the femme's embarrassment. "I probably should go now before they get suspicious." Arcee rolled her optics.

"C'mon, Techna. It's been forever since you've been able to actually talk with us. Besides, I wanna know what's going on between you and Screamer." Cliffjumper said as he approached the group. Techna's wing twitched with nervousness. She looked over at the humans who were excited, interested, or cautious.

"Uh…we're sorta…courting?" Techna squeaked. Everyone's optics widened and Arcee grinned widely.

"So are you going to leave us in the dark or tell us what courting means?" The human femme asked. Techna resisted the urge to facepalm as she shook her helm.

"It basically means they're dating." Arcee said with a smirk. The humans stared at Techna in amazement.

"Woah! You can actually stand Mr. High-Heels?" The girl exclaimed. Techna couldn't help but laugh at what she called Starscream.

"Mr. High-Heels? I don't think anyone has called him that before." Techna giggled. Cliffjumper and Arcee shared an amused look while Bulkhead seemed confused.

_::Techna, Soundwave's getting suspicious since no one knows where you are.:: _Starscream's voice coming through the comm. link startled Techna so bad that she jumped.

_::I'm on my way back just…stall him or something.:: _Techna responded. She looked apologetically at everyone.

"Soundwave's getting suspicious, no one knows except Starscream that I left. I gotta go." Techna said as she turned to leave but a strong hand stopped her.

"Techna, thank you for helping Arcee and Bumble Bee retrieve the formula for the cure." Optimus said. Techna turned around happily to see a healthy Prime. She shrugged lightly.

"It was my pleasure, besides, it gave me the chance to drop by and say hello to some old friends." Techna responded, giving a warm smile to the rest of the Autobots. They responded with their own. Bumble Bee looked startled by something at first then turned back to normal. Techna gave him a weird look before bidding them all farewell and flying out of the base. She was surprised to find out that the base was in Jasper, Nevada. When Techna started nearing the ship a sudden illness hit her. She smirked inwardly, remembering that everyone thought she was sick. She barely made it to the ship before she was forced to transform. Soundwave and Knockout approached.

"Starscream told us you didn't come to the meeting because you were ill." Knockout stated bluntly as if he didn't care. Techna sighed and crossed her servos.

"I thought maybe flying a little would help, and obviously I was wrong. Now if you'd excuse me, I'm going to my room." she reported before pushing past the two Decepticons. When she got to her room she wondered why she was suddenly so sick. She checked her vitals and realized she was extremely low on energon and the stress of the past week or so were starting to take its' toll. She sighed and decided to get energon after getting some recharge.

* * *

Omg I'm so sorry for not updating! I was in California for a Youth Group conference all week last week and I didn't get back until Friday! Hope you liked the chapter and reviews are always welcomed! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Minimus Prime: **I loved being in California! I was in Irvine at the Concordia University! I had a blast! :D *puts hands over ears* please do not squeal again. Anyways I'm glad you liked the chapter and here's the next one!

* * *

Techna awoke to a servo wrapped around her throat. She gasped and tried to pry it away before she saw Megatron looming over her. Her optics widened as his sinister smile widened. Megatron lifted her up so she was dangling midair. She struggled against his hold and tore at his arm. He growled and tightened his grip.

"C-Creator w-what's going on?" Techna asked. He just smirked at his helpless daughter and loosened his grip so he wouldn't cut off the energon circulation.

"I saw you with the Autobots. Didn't you hear that I took over that scout's mind? Reveal where the location of the base immediately and I will spare your life." Megatron growled. Techna's optics widened as she looked down at the Decepticon leader.

"I will never betray my friends!" she hissed. He growled again before throwing Techna against the wall. She cringed as strain was placed on her wings. Checking her inner clock she realized it was already noon. She stood and glared at her Creator. "Don't you have enough self-respect to spare your only daughter?" Megatron froze, realizing that once again he had hurt his daughter. He smiled slyly.

"You're right, but I can beat Starscream." He hissed. Techna's optic's widened in fear.

"Don't touch him!" she yelled. Megatron laughed and walked out of the room. Techna tried to run after him but the lack of energon was starting to take effect. She nearly collapsed but there was a strong servo on her shoulder. She looked up to see a frowning Breakdown.

"Drink this." He commanded as he gave her a cube of energon. She quickly drained it and energy coursed through her body.

"Thanks Breakdown." She said hastily before running off. She found Megatron beating Starscream so she ran over to help Screamer. She had no other idea but to pull out her twin blades and stand between Megatron and Starscream. Megatron and Starscream were both shocked to see her so angry. "Leave him alone!" she roared.

Down below the Autobots observed what was happening. They were completely shocked to find out that Techna indeed had a darker side, one that only showed itself when someone close to her was threatened. Optimus was worried for the femme, he didn't know if Megatron was still above hurting his daughter or not.

"Leave him alone!" they heard her roar. Cliffjumper wanted nothing more than to get up there and help Techna. Arcee glared up at Megatron as he began to yell at Techna to get out of the way, but the femme didn't listen. Bee looked up at his old friends (yes he was friends with Starscream before the war) with worry in his optics. Bulkhead looked bored but still worried. Megatron deployed his own weapons and aimed his ion blaster at Techna. The femme looked terrified but held her ground.

Techna felt absolutely terrified when her Creator aimed his ion blasters at her. Starscream looked horrified as he realized that Techna was about to receive his punishment. He tried to stand but his pedes couldn't support the weight. He watched helplessly as Techna blocked Megatron's path.

"If you refuse to move, then you'll get his punishment and he'll walk away with no more harm done." Megatron growled loud enough for the Autobots to hear. Techna's optics narrowed and her swords caught on fire, a tactic she was able to use. Everyone around her was shocked, no one knew that she had flaming swords.

"Then so be it!" she yelled. She lunged for Megatron but was pulled away by Starscream. "Starscream why did you do that?" her optics showed no fear but only worry.

"Don't take my punishment." He pleaded. Techna didn't hesitate before pulling herself away from him to face Megatron.

"This should've been done a long time ago!" she hissed. She attacked Megatron with all her might, startling the mech and she managed to make a large gash in his chassis. Because of the fire the wound would heal slower and be even more painful. Megatron had enough of her foolishness and began shooting at Techna. She cried out in pain when one of the shots hit her lower abdomen. Megatron took that opportunity to punch her in the new wound. Starscream stood up and tried to take a shot at Megatron, but Soundwave stopped him from doing so. Megatron shot both of Techna's wings as she collapsed from the pain. She was leaking energon profusely and was getting even weaker. She looked up at her Creator with hateful optics.

"Go on, kill me! Let everyone here know what a monster you've become!" she growled. Megatron sneered and used his pede to push her off of the Nemesis. Now since her wings were shot, Techna couldn't transform and fly. She crashed to the icy Earth below and cried out in pain as she began to lose consciousness.

"Techna!" the Autobots and Starscream yelled. Starscream struggled to get to the femme but he was forced back. Megatron turned to Knockout with an emotionless expression.

"Tell me, could she survive this?" he hissed. Knockout studied the scene for a moment before turning to his master.

"Not unless she gets immediate medical attention." Knockout responded. Megatron silently turned and left. Starscream struggled even more until a blaster was pointed at his face. He sighed and knew it was useless to try and help Techna. He sorrowfully followed Soundwave to his room where he was placed under "house arrest". Starscream silently prayed to Primus that she would be okay.

Ratchet wasted no time in getting Techna into the med bay. The humans noticed his rush and became worried. Arcee looked completely mortified when she came in behind the medic. Bumble Bee came next and he was close to tears as he thought of his poor friends' fate. Bulkhead came in looking pissed off, storming inside. Cliffjumper was snarling and muttering fowl words in Cybertronian. Raf, being the only human able to understand him, covered his ears. He too was depressed about the situation (mind you that he was there when Megatron arose). Optimus came in and he even showed his worry through his optics. Jack and Miko went straight to the railing to get closer to them.

"What's going on?" Miko asked.

"And why is the con back?" Jack added. Arcee looked over at the children sadly.

"Techna stood up against Megatron when he threatened Starscream's life. She took Screamer's punishment, even when the seeker begged her not to. Megatron didn't show mercy, even to his daughter! He damaged her wings before pushing her off of the Nemesis. Right now she's in stasis lock and Ratchet's trying to stabilize her." Arcee explained. Jack felt guilty for being so rude to the femme, she never did anything to the Autobots or humans and yet he never said anything good about her.

"Will…will she be okay?" Jack asked. Arcee looked in the direction where Ratchet had run off in.

"I hope so, it's too soon to tell." She whispered. Cliffjumper put a servo on her shoulder and she sighed. Miko bit her lip and Jack cursed himself for being such a jerk to the poor femme. After a couple of hours Ratchet finally came out of the med bay looking exhausted.

"She's still in stasis, but will be just fine. I'm surprised how low on energon she was." Ratchet explained. Everyone let out a small sigh of relief at the news. Optimus placed a servo on the medics shoulder.

"Well done, old friend. Go and get some rest now that we know she'll be okay." Optimus said with a smile. Ratchet nodded and went to his quarters. Jack felt some of the guilt go away but he couldn't help but worry what Techna thought of him. Did she find him annoying? Had he hurt her feelings? Jack watched the doors to the med bay in wonder. Now was the hardest part.

Waiting for her to awake.

* * *

BUM BUM BUM! Yes Megatron is a monster in my eyes. I had to get her out of there so :P

Reviews are welcome!


	8. Chapter 8

**Knockout'sFanGirl221:** Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! :)

* * *

Techna onlined her optics slowly when she awoke. She groaned as she sat up painfully and looked around. She blinked a couple times and tried to figure out where she was. She was in some sort of med bay, she knew that much. But whose? Her optics scanned the room carefully until the door opened and caught her attention. In walked…Ratchet? Slowly memories of the day before came back to her.

"Hi Ratchet." She said quietly. Ratchet gave her a worried look and walked up and began to do his scans.

"Hello Techna. Are you okay?" he asked as he looked down at the femme. She merely shrugged as he finished. He handed her a cube of energon. "You can leave the med bay once you finish that. Everyone's in the main silo of the base. Down the hall and to the right."

"Thanks, Hatchet." Techna smirked a little when Ratchet glared at her. He frowned slightly.

"Are you really okay?" he asked.

"It's just…been a long week. I never knew he'd resort to that." Techna answered softly. Her wings drooped slightly and it didn't go unnoticed. Ratchet gave her a small smile and placed a servo on her shoulder.

"I have no doubt that Optimus will be more than happy to invite you into the Autobot ranks." He took her empty cube and threw it away for her.

"I'll be out in a minute." She said quietly. Ratchet nodded and left the room. When he got to the main silo Miko bombarded him with questions.

"That's enough!" he snapped. He caught everyone's attention. "Techna is awake and will be out in a minute. But I don't want anybody to bug her too much. She seems depressed at the moment." Miko instantly shut up and calmed down. A few seconds later Techna entered the room hesitantly.

"Hi…again." She said cautiously. Everyone gave their own greeting and Techna seemed completely lost as to what she should do. She noticed the humans from her last visit watching something on a small TV so she approached them. They noticed her and turned to Techna. "I don't think I've learned your names yet." Jack stood up and faced her. Techna felt a little nervous, remembering that last time he didn't trust her at all.

"My name's Jack Darby. I'm sorry about last time we met. I didn't know much about you except that you were a con." He said sheepishly. Techna sighed in relief, he wasn't mad at her!

"Don't worry, it's fine." She said with a small smile. "Aren't you 'Cee's partner?" Jack nodded with a grin. Raf came up shyly and smiled at her.

"My name's Rafael, but most people call me Raf." Raf introduced himself. "Bumble Bee's my guardian."

"Bee hasn't been getting into any trouble has he?"

"_I get into one fight with Mirage and you still think I'm gonna get myself hurt?"_ Bee whirred. Techna rolled her optics but smiled at the young scout. Raf started laughing, confusing Techna.

"I can understand Bee." He explained. Techna nodded slightly and looked over at Miko who seemed energetic.

"I'm Miko! My guardian's Bulkhead!" Miko exclaimed.

"Looks like you have as much energy as he does at times." Techna commented quietly. Jack looked worried.

"So what sort of things do cons do for fun on the Nemesis?" Raf asked curiously. Techna scoffed.

"Fun? I don't think that's even in their vocabulary." The humans laughed at her response. "Unless it's sadistic fun that is." Techna shuddered, remembering why Shockwave was kicked off the Nemesis. Everyone noticed and gave her a worried glance. Optimus approached her carefully.

"Techna, what happened?" he asked. Techna's green optics met his blue ones. He didn't miss the terror in them.

"Remember Shockwave?" she asked. All of the bots in the room froze and Arcee even gave a low growl. The humans looked confused and shocked at everyone's response to the question. Optimus held back a growl, remembering that the sadistic scientist was always terrorizing the femme. Ratchet looked completely disgusted. Bulkhead was also confused, not knowing about that con's past. Bee narrowed his optics.

"He didn't try anything did he?" Arcee growled. Techna's wings drooped slightly.

"He tried to attack me the night I arrived here. If it weren't for Soundwave…" she trailed off. Everyone's optics widened, even Optimus'. The humans and Bulkhead finally figured out what was going on and they gasped in horror.

"You mean he…" Miko started and Techna nodded. The humans scowled in disgust.

"That was one of the reasons I hated being a Decepticon. The only one I could trust is…" Techna's optics widened. "Scrap! Starscream's probably gonna get offlined! Scrap! Scrap!" she facepalmed and groaned. A couple of bots chuckled but they too were worried for the seeker.

"Didn't Megatron say that you took his punishment?" Arcee asked. Techna sighed and nodded.

"But he doesn't always keep his word, especially when it comes to Screamer. He never liked Starscream, even before the war." Techna explained. She leaned up against the wall and gritted her dentas.

"Then why was he chosen as the second in command?" Jack asked. Techna turned her helm towards him.

"Creator knew that we were planning on leaving together so he made it nearly impossible for Starscream to leave the Decepticons, knowing that I wouldn't leave without him." Techna explained. Jack frowned, knowing that Megatron was playing a cruel joke. Arcee noticed Techna's discomfort and stepped forward.

"Why don't you tell them some stories from before the war?" Arcee suggested, trying to change the subject. Techna gave her a thankful smile as the humans nodded excitedly.

"What kind of stories do you want to hear?" Techna asked. They thought for a moment before Jack leaned over the rail.

"How did you meet Arcee?" he asked. Arcee and Techna smirked.

"Well that brings back memories." Arcee laughed.

"Ones that I'd rather not remember!" Ratchet exclaimed from his workspace. Techna and Arcee laughed as he glared at them.

"I was hanging out with Bee and we were planning our master prank on Ratchet, since he had yelled at us for NOTHING!" Techna exclaimed. Ratchet turned and glared at Bee then at Techna.

"You stole all of my medical equipment and welded Ironhide's canon to the wall!" Ratchet growled. Techna and Bee started laughing. "And I had to get him freed and stop him from offlining you!" Raf looked at Bee shocked. He never knew that Bee used to pull pranks.

"ANYWAYS! Bee and I were running away from Ratchet and we literally ran into Arcee and her sisters. They managed to hide us from Hatchet." Techna laughed. Arcee smirked.

"I can't believe you painted flowers all over him!" Arcee laughed.

"Wait, there are flowers on Cybertron?" Miko asked. Techna shook her head.

"I used to be a traveler; I'd visit neighboring planets and study their cultures. One of them had flowers so I decided to have a little fun." Techna shrugged. Ratchet glared at Arcee.

"So you DID hide them!" he growled. Arcee and Techna burst into laughter again at his expression. "Just wait, Arcee. You're going to regret it."

"I'm quaking with fear." Arcee joked. The humans joined in on the laughter. Optimus sighed in relief seeing that the old Techna was back.

"How'd you meet Bee?" Raf asked.

"We literally ran into each other on the streets of Kaon." Techna said. "I was trying to find Ratchet because Creator had been hurt again and I hadn't learned any medical stuff at that time. He helped me find docbot."

"Isn't Kaon the Decepticon capitol?" Jack asked. Techna shrugged.

"This was before the war; it was just as peaceful as Iacon or any other city." Arcee said. Techna continued to tell stories about how she met each of the bots. Everything was going fine until Miko asked about Bulkhead. Arcee shot a glare to Bulk.

"There was…a misunderstanding when we met. It was actually during the war. Starscream and I were sent to infiltrate Iacon. I had never met any of the Wreckers. Sadly, we were caught by them. If it were any other Autobot, we'd be fine, but nope! It was someone by the name of Seaspray who caught us. He took us to their prison. It was total Pit for Starscream and I. That is, until Optimus found out about our capture and explained our real situation. Bulkhead was the guard on duty to watch us." Techna explained. Bulkhead looked extremely guilty. Miko stared at Bulkhead with wide eyes. Techna sighed. "Don't beat yourself up over it, Bulk. You were under orders and it made sense that you guys captured the highest ranking cons."

"I can't believe you're so calm about this!" Miko exclaimed. Techna's wings drooped.

"I've been through far worse." She merely stated. There was an awkward silence before Optimus decided to show Techna to her new room.

"Wait!" Raf called. Techna turned around. "What's the story between you and Starscream? I'm dying to know!" Raf whined. Techna chuckled at the young boy.

"Another story for another day." She simply answered.

* * *

More story-telling in the next chapter! You get to find out how Starscream and Techna met! (and possibly why Megatron never liked Screamer)

Also, I'm taking a poll:

What do you want to have happened to Techna's Carrier?

A. She disappeared

B. She was murdered

C. Other (PM me or post it in your comment)

Reviews are welcomed!


	9. Chapter 9

**Knockout'sFanGirl221****: **Why would Megatron kill his own sparkmate? It'd only cause him pain! I'm glad you liked the chapter!

**Not a Guest: **Glad you're liking the story! :) and thanks for your advice! :)

* * *

Techna came out of her room and noticed the lack of humans. She shrugged it off and leaned up against the wall. She didn't see Bulkhead, Bumble Bee, Cliffjumper, or Arcee. She turned her attention to Ratchet who was busy as ever at the computer.

"Hey Ratchet, where is everybody?" Techna asked. Ratchet shrugged without looking at the femme.

"Optimus is on patrol with Cliffjumper while the others are picking up the children." Ratchet explained. "I'm sorry for their constant questioning yesterday, I swear they have way too much energy." Techna laughed.

"Nah, it's actually nice to find someone interested in my past." Techna responded. Ratchet gave her a weird look before returning to his post. Her wings twitched uncomfortably and she turned her attention back to Ratchet. "Can I go for a flight? Seekers aren't used to being inside for long periods of time." Ratchet looked a little surprised that she actually asked for permission to leave.

"Go ahead," Ratchet said. Techna smiled and transformed before flying out of the base. It felt good to finally be able to fly and get out of the base without worrying about the cons. She noticed Optimus and Cliffjumper heading back to base but she wasn't ready to go inside yet. A helicopter engine startled her and she circled around to see that it wasn't a con, as she feared, but a human was flying it. She thought nothing of it until he began shooting at her. What's with this human? That's when she realized: she still had the Decepticon insignia! She landed on the ground and transformed. The human landed on top of the base and began to exit the helicopter. Techna's optics narrowed and she ran into the base as well. She hissed as pain shot through her wings. She noticed small holes from the shots. When she made it inside the man was already yelling at Optimus.

"How did that con get in here?" Fowler demanded. Ratchet turned and noticed her wounds and ran up to her to fix them.

"Agent Fowler, you don't understand the situation she's currently in." Optimus sighed. Fowler crossed his arms.

"Is that so?" he hissed.

"Techna isn't a Decepticon. She was forced into that faction by her Creator, who happens to be Megatron. She and Starscream-" Cliffjumper started.

"Wait, Starscream? The con that attacked me?" Fowler demanded. Techna's wing twitched.

"You don't know anything about Starscream! We were both forced into the Decepticons! I was nearly offlined while trying to save him from Megatron!" Techna hissed. Fowler growled at her.

"And what the heck is a Creator in your fancy-shmancy vocabulary?" Fowler asked with narrowed eyes. Techna got a sick feeling in her tank from remembering what he did.

"It means that I'm his daughter," she said before leaving to go to her room. The bots shot Fowler an angry glare as he stared in her direction in shock. Optimus didn't glare but he was still angered. When the humans came in with their guardians they couldn't help but notice the extreme tension in the room.

"Woah, what happened?" Miko asked. Cliffjumper looked down at the humans and explained what had happened. "Dude! You attacked an Autobot! Are you crazy?"

"How was I supposed to know? She had the Decepticon insignia!" Fowler shot back. Optimus left the main hanger to look for Techna. He found her in her room reading a datapad he had lent her, knowing that she used to always read before the war. It was a shame that Megatronus wasn't able to send her to the Academy. He knocked on the door and she looked up from the datapad.

"Techna, are you alright?" he asked as he walked in. Techna sighed and nodded.

"Yeah I guess. Why does Agent Fowler yell at you?" she asked.

"Agent Fowler is our liaison. He's merely worried for his planet, as he should be." Optimus explained. Techna's wings drooped slightly.

"Creator's planning on taking over this planet." she whispered. Optimus knew that she felt guilty for what Megatron had done, and people were judging her by his actions. Techna stood slowly and offered Optimus a small smile. "Is it safe to come out or is Fowler gonna shoot me again?" She tried to lighten the mood a little with a joke.

"Come on," he said. When she came back out Arcee was finishing telling Fowler about Techna's past. Techna walked over to where the humans were standing. She frowned when Fowler took a step away from the ex-con.

"You never answered my question." Raf observed. She gave him a curious look and tilted her helm at the boy.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. Miko crossed her arms and smirked.

"Before you left last night he asked how you met you little boyfriend." Miko answered. Techna's cooling fans turned on and Fowler gave the girl a bewildered look. "She's dating Starscream." The children snickered at Techna's obvious discomfort.

"It's sort of a long story." She admitted.

**Flashback**

_Techna hid behind another building as the robbers stalked by. They knew she was the daughter of the greatest gladiator and wanted to test her. A few young mechs passed by the femme, but only one of them noticed her. He paused before quickly following the other two. Techna sighed in relief and began to emerge from her hiding spot. A rough hand grabbed her and lifted her up._

"_Let's see how much the great Megatronus would pay to have his daughter returned to him." the mech hissed. She screamed and started kicking at him._

"_Hey! What do you think you're doing?" a voice yelled from behind the attacker. The mech turned to see the three younglings approaching with serious looks on their faceplates. The mech who held Techna tightened his grip and laughed._

"_Put her down, you've terrorized her enough." The older one commanded._

"_Or what? What's a handful of younglings gonna do?" the mech hissed._

"_Drop the femme, Shockwave." Orion Pax said as he walked up. The mech sneered and dropped the femme. She fell to the ground and began to regain her balance. The youngling who had first seen her hiding ran up and helped her get away from the dangerous mech. Shockwave threw a punch at Orion, causing him to fly backwards. The four younglings ran away and hid. The one aiding Techna looked down at her._

"_Are you okay?" he asked. Techna nodded. "What's your name?"_

"_Techna, my Creator's Megatronus." Techna responded._

"_The gladiator?" he asked. The femme nodded. "My name's Starscream. These are my brothers Thundercracker and Skywarp." The other mechs smiled at her and waved. Megatronus found them and snarled when he saw that Starscream still had an arm around Techna's shoulders to support her. Starscream noticed and backed away so Techna could return to her Creator. She turned back to the trine with a smile._

"_Thanks guys." She said._

**End flashback**

The humans seemed fascinated by her story. Techna Jack noticed a sad glint in her optics. But as quickly as it had come, it disappeared. Miko was grinning the whole time, loving the story entirely. Raf seemed surprised by most of it but liked it anyways.

"Why do you seem upset?" Fowler asked. Techna lowered her gaze and sighed.

"Thundercracker and Skywarp were murdered not long after the war began. It crushed Starscream and it's one of the many reasons why he's so war hardened." Techna answered.

"What happened to them?" Raf asked. Techna frowned.

"They only became Decepticons because of Starscream, they didn't have any idea what they were getting themselves into. Megatron sent them into the heart of Iacon one night, while everyone was in recharge. We all knew it was a suicide mission. They were supposed to steal energon, since we were dangerously low. But that wasn't Megatron's true plan." Techna's voice was grave. It reminded the humans of how Optimus had explained the war to them. "Starscream and I were safe in Kaon at the time, not knowing the fate Thundercracker and Skywarp would be forced to endure. We were watching the live feed from a hidden camera placed on Thundercracker. A light beeping started from his chassis, then another on Skywarp. Before they could think about what was happening the bombs set on them blew. No one within 10 miles of them survived the blast. At that instant Starscream doubled over in pain. It came from the bond the trine shared being shattered. There was no mistaking their deaths." The humans looked mortified and tears had already started to form in Raf's eyes. "That day Starscream snapped and tried to offline Megatron. Starscream managed to wound him, but didn't get away without needing immediate medical assistance. That was the day Megatron realized that he never had Starscream's loyalty, nor will he ever. Megatron knew Thundercracker and Skywarp would die, but that's why he chose them. He believed they weren't valuable soldiers, but he never saw their true strength like I have. Starscream's physical wounds healed up in a few hours, but the emotional ones I fear are permanent. He'll never forgive Megatron for what he had done, that I am sure of."

"But why would he kill them off?" Arcee asked as she approached. Techna hadn't noticed that everyone was listening so it caught her off guard when she turned to see them all staring in horror. Optimus too seemed disgusted by the act.

"He knew that if the trine and I stood together we would be able to overthrow him once we had the chance. Thundercracker and Skywarp despised Megatron from day one. Ever since Megatron began beating Starscream they're hatred for him grew. They had enough to worry about since he used to come home from the Academy beaten. I had to repair him so they wouldn't hunt down the femme responsible." Techna answered. Fowler began to chuckle.

"Starscream got beaten by a girl?" he asked. Techna shot him a glare.

"The femme was Airachnid. Don't ask me how she managed to get into the Academy because I cannot even begin to guess. The day Orion Pax, my Creator, and I talked to the council he came home worse than ever. I'm surprised I didn't have to take him to Ratchet. But none of that compared to what he has to endure under the control of Megatron." Techna replied.

"Sometimes you refer to him as Megatron and other times as your Creator. Why?" Jack asked.

"Megatron is no longer my Creator. I will say that he was before the war, but now I can't stand to even look at him." Techna hissed. Optimus placed a servo on her shoulder.

"I agree that Megatron has done some terrible things in his time," Optimus admitted. "But he is still your Creator and you must realize this." Techna huffed and crossed her arms.

"Wait, if you have a Creator, shouldn't you have a mom or whatever you call it?" Fowler asked. Techna tensed up.

"I'd rather not talk about my Carrier." She retorted before leaving the room, tears rolling down her faceplate.

* * *

It's a tie between A and B so far! Idk what to do now :/

Reviews (and votes!) are welcome! :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Scaredy-con: **Wow that's a great idea! Yay comprimise! :D

**Knockout'sFanGirl221: **It's all good :) Thanks I'm glad you liked the chapter!

**Not a Guest: **Glad you liked the chapter! And you're vote is noted! :)

* * *

Raf sighed as he waited for Bumblebee to pick him up from school. He heard metal clanking and angry grumbling. Curious, he crept up to where the sound was coming from. When he got to a tree the sounds were louder but he couldn't find the source. A stick hit him in the head, startling the boy.

"Hey up here you idiot!" someone growled. Raf looked up in shock to see a small Cybertronian with piercing red eyes. Raf gasped and took a step away from the mech. "Well don't just stand there! Get me down from here!" Raf smirked and grabbed him. The small robot was about to leave when Raf put him in his backpack.

"Optimus would love to meet you." Raf stated.

"Are you crazy?" the mech screeched. Bee drove up so Raf ignored the small bot in his backpack and ran up to his friend.

Jack was getting ready for work at his house when something crashed into the tree outside his window. He jumped at the sound and twirled around to stare at the window. He opened the window and slipped onto the nearest branch. He heard groaning and saw a freaky looking tiny Cybertronian with hair-like wires sticking out of his head.

"Woah, are you okay?" Jack asked as he got closer. The bot looked up at him and freaked out.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Back off squishy!" the bot yelled.

"Relax I know of your kind! I can help!" Jack said. The blue eyed bot still backed away until he fell to the ground. "Scrap." He called in to work and said he needed the day off. He climbed out of the tree and saw that the bot was unconscious. He grabbed the mech and ran inside. He gently placed him in his backpack and ran to Arcee.

"Ready for work?" she asked. Jack shook his head.

"They let me have the day off." He lied. He put on his helmet and got onto Arcee.

When everyone was back at base Jack and Raf revealed what they found. When the one Jack found woke up he started yelling at the humans. Miko ran up and stared at them as they screamed at the humans.

"Woah! Minibots!" she exclaimed happily. The Autobots turned and noticed them.

"Jack, Raf where did you find younglings?" Optimus asked as they walked up.

"I found the red-eyed one at school." Raf said. Jack motioned to the other one.

"And he crashed into my tree a few minutes ago." Jack answered.

"He made me fall out of the tree!" the one Jack found exclaimed while pointing at the boy accusingly.

"Hey, I said I was trying to help you, it's not my fault you freaked." Jack said with raised hands. Miko kneeled down to the bot.

"Woah you're so tiny!" Miko exclaimed. The bot started smacking her hand.

"Hey watch it lady!" he hissed. Miko's eyes widened as he continued to attack her arm. The other one rolled his optics.

"The disrespect on this rock is criminal!" he hissed. Techna walked in and saw the bots; she facepalmed and groaned.

"Scrap not these idiots again." She growled. The two bots turned and looked at her with wide optics. They both got closer to the railing.

"Hey it's Techna!" the red-optic'd one exclaimed.

"Are we with the Decepticons again?" the blue-optic'd one asked. The other one hit him in the back of the helm.

"No you numbskull, otherwise Optimus Prime wouldn't be here!" he hissed. Optimus turned to Techna with slight confusion in his optics as she neared everyone.

"Techna, do you know them?" Optimus asked. Techna scowled at the two bots.

"How could I forget?" she said as she pointed to the one Raf found. "This is Wheelie. He's an ex-con and has the biggest mouth ever. He transforms into a toy car. I suggest not getting on his bad side, he has quite a temper." She then pointed to the other one. "That's Brains, he transforms into a laptop and I Wheelie's twin brother. And Arcee, they're not younglings, they're fully grown but are naturally tiny."

"Watch your mouth before I come there and do it for ya's!" Wheelie growled. Techna glared down at him.

"Hey Techna, what're ya doin' with the autobots?" Brains asked.

"Megatron finally cracked." Jack answered. Wheelie turned to him.

"Who asked you?" he hissed. Techna growled and picked up the small bot by his leg and held him upside down. "Hey what gives?"

"Be nice! These guys are my friends!" Techna scolded. Wheelie frowned and crossed his arms. Optimus approached them.

"What is your current faction?" he asked. Brains hopped onto the railing.

"We're definitely not cons!" Brains growled. Techna placed Wheelie down next to his friend. The humans glared at the small bots. "So what are you gonna do with us?"

"Probably send us out into the streets." Wheelie grumbled. Bulkhead groaned.

"Boy you guys are annoying." He mumbled. Bee whirred in agreement.

"You cannot be seen by humans, no one except these children and the government." Optimus informed. "You may stay here if you wish or…" he looked over at the humans. "You can go home with one of them since they found you."

"And if we refuse to both?" Wheelie dared. Techna smirked and prepared her blasters. Their optics widened. "Woah bringing out a gun; I give! I give!" The humans stared at the femme in disbelief. Techna put away her blaster and turned her attention to everyone else.

"Long story as to why I did that. They're a lot less stubborn once you get to know them." Techna sighed. Brains jumped onto Techna's arm and climbed up to her shoulder.

"So how'd you get kicked off of the Nemesis?" Brains asked. Techna froze. She turned her back to them.

"You guys tell them." She hissed and walked back to her room.

"What's got her circuits in a twist?" Wheelie asked. Everyone except Brains glared at him. "What'd I do?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Knockout'sFanGirl221: **I agree, they both can be rather disgusting at times XD I'm glad you liked it! :)

* * *

Brains walked around Jack's room before hopping onto the boys' desk as he worked on his homework. Jack ignored the small bot until he knocked over most of his stuff. Jack sighed and turned in his chair towards the mech. There was a quick knock at his door and he jumped. He looked down at Brains with a frown.

"Scrap…" he muttered. He picked Brains up who started to protest. "Shut up! My mom can't know about you!"

"Fine, fine." He grumbled as he was put into the closet. June came in with a worried look. Jack was picking up the stuff the mech clumsily knocked over.

"Jack what happened in here?" June asked as she walked up to her son. Jack put his stuff on the desk and smiled sheepishly up at his mom.

"Sorry mom, I fell asleep while doing homework and knocked over some of my stuff." Jack said. He stole a glance at the closet before standing. June laughed and shook her head.

"Dinner's almost ready, clean up and come down." June left the room. Jack let Brains out and the bot jumped onto his desk. Brains sat down while Jack started to leave his room.

"Hey, don't you know that I can transform?" Brains sneered. Jack turned to glare at him but in Brains' place was a laptop. On the top of the laptop was a Decepticon insignia.

"Hey! You said you weren't a con!" Jack growled. Brains transformed and walked up to the raven haired teen.

"I switched sides! Sheesh you act like a bot can't change." Brains hissed. Jack stared at the bot for a minute before sighing.

"Sorry about that, I've just had some really bad experiences with cons. Especially Airachnid." Jack shuddered as he remembered his first experience with the spiderbot. Judging by Brains' cringe he knew that they weren't the best of friends.

**The next day**

Techna was sipping a cube of energon when the humans drove in with their guardians. Cliffjumper greeted Arcee as the humans walked up to the balcony. Wheelie jumped from the railing to Arcee's shoulder (which was only a few feet away) and leaned up against her helm.

"So how about me and you's go have some fun?" the bot asked. Techna scowled and picked up Wheelie as Arcee started to look uncomfortable.

"Leave her alone you little creep." Miko walked up closer to her with a confused expression. Techna looked down at her. "Try your best to stay away from Wheelie; he's a perverted little creep. Luckily Brains isn't as bad but he isn't innocent either."

"Don't go spreading lies! Sheesh and you'd think you knew a bot!" Wheelie growled as Techna placed him back on the ground.

"I swear, ever since her Carrier went missing she's gotten more and more like Megatron each day." Brains grumbled. Wheelie shot him a look that told him to shut up as Techna froze. The Autobots and humans looked at Techna with surprise and worry. Optimus walked up and placed a servo on her shoulder.

"Techna, what happened to your Carrier?" he asked. Techna clenched her fists and turned so she could face everyone at once before taking a deep breath.

"Her name was Firestrike. She had green optics like mine and was a seeker. One day, before I even met Starscream and his brothers, she just went missing. Creator was distressed and that's when he became a gladiator. I don't know what her faction is or if she's even alive." Techna said, tears forming in her optics. "It was so long ago that I barely remember anything about her." She sighed and looked down at the smaller bots who also seemed troubled. "Wheelie and Brains are my little brothers. Carrier disappeared not long after they were born." Everyone stared at her in shock before turning to Brains and Wheelie.

"Hey, hey, hey! There's no pity needed for us! We got over it a long time ago." Wheelie hissed, but everyone could tell he was lying. Brains sat on the back of the couch next to his twin. Raf and Jack stood next to Miko at the railing.

"Wait, so they're your little brothers?" Jack asked. Techna nodded slowly. "So Megatron's their Creator?" another nod. "Were they forced into the Decepticons too?" Techna narrowed her optics at her brothers.

"No, they wanted to be Decepticons. They believed in that 'peace through tyranny' scrap. That is, until Megatron started treating them like how he'd treat Starscream. He never liked them for some reason." Techna responded. Brains stood up.

"Probably because we couldn't really grow any more than this!" he spat. Techna frowned and turned towards the Autobots who still looked surprised.

"I never told you guys because you'd never met them. I was actually hoping you wouldn't due to their attitude!" Techna glared at her brothers at the last sentence.

"Techna, I understand why you didn't, but we needed to know about this." Optimus said hesitantly. Techna tilted her helm to the side in confusion.

"Why?" she asked. The Autobots in the room shared a pained look (except for Optimus who kept facing Techna with sorrow in his optics).

"Because Firestrike's one of the Autobots."

* * *

Yes I know I'm using Firestrike again (look at Life as an Autobot to understand what I'm talking about). Yes I know this was a short chapter but I had to cut it off there for an awesome cliffhanger! :D

Reviews are welcome!


	12. Chapter 12

**Knockout'sFanGirl221: **Okay THAT is genious! Glad you liked it! :)

**Not a Guest: **Lol glad you liked it! And don't worry, here it is!

**E. : **You'll find out what's going on in his head in the next chapter ;)

**Femaleraptor220: **Glad you're enjoying it! :)

**NeonEyes: **Thanks! :D

* * *

Techna and her brothers stared at Optimus in shock. Here they were, not knowing anything about their Carrier and out-of-the-blue Optimus tells them that she's an Autobot. Techna's spark sunk when she saw a sad look in everyone's optics. Wheelie and Brains looked at each other in surprise and some happiness.

"Where is she?" Techna asked. Arcee shook her head slowly. "What's wrong?"

"The explosion that killed Starscream's brothers killed her along with them." Optimus said. Techna gasped and the twins' optics widened. The humans looked shocked as well at the sadness in the room.

"Wonder why she never said anything about a sparkmate." Cliffjumper muttered. Techna squeezed her optics shut.

"She had amnesia. There…was an accident before she disappeared. I never got the full story but it hurt Creator to even think about her." Techna whispered. Everyone looked at them in surprise. "He never told anyone about it, he probably doesn't even know she's an Autobot. But I'm 100 percent certain he knows she offline."

"Through their sparkbond," Ratchet gravely affirmed. They couldn't help but pity Megatron for losing his sparkmate. "I'm surprised Megatron didn't offline from that, usually when one sparkmate dies the other is quick to follow." Miko bounced up.

"That's it! If we get Megatron depressed enough about Firestrike then he'll die right?" Miko exclaimed. The twins and Techna cringed.

"Miko," Bulkhead warned. Wheelie walked up to her angrily.

"It's not that simple lady! If that would've offlined him then the problem would've been solved a long time ago so shut up!" Wheelie yelled. There was both anger and hurt clear in his voice.

"C'mon Wheels, she's just wanting to end the war." Brains said as he pulled his brother away from the human girl. Techna sighed and shook her head.

"Wheelie is right, that won't kill Megatron. He was too strong-willed, but it could definitely slow him down." Techna said. No one missed the sorrow in the small family's voices. "I'm going out for a flight, I'll be back later." And with that Techna transformed and flew out of the base quickly. Arcee shook her helm.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but…I actually feel sorta bad for Megatron." Arcee said. The humans looked at her bewildered but the bots understood. "He lost his sparkmate and his children are on the opposing side. I feel sorry for him, that doesn't mean I forgive him for the scrap that he's done."

"Well today has certainly been…interesting." Jack said slowly.

**Somewhere in the desert outside of Jasper, Nevada**

Techna slowed down from her fast pace when the base was out of sight. She couldn't stand the conversation anymore and she had to get out before she snapped at someone. She sighed as she flew closer to a cliff. She transformed and landed on it before sitting down. She had a perfect view of the sunset but its' beauty still couldn't calm her. She pulled her knees up to her chassis and wrapped her arms around them before placing her chin on them. She closed her optics and sighed. It was no use, the news was still bouncing around her processor.

"What's on your mind?" a voice asked from behind her. Techna's optics snapped open and she turned to see a slightly beaten Starscream. She couldn't help but grin up at the mech. She leapt up and wrapped him in a hug.

"Starscream you're okay!" she exclaimed. Starscream wrapped his own arms around her.

"I'm fine, but are you? You seemed kinda distant just now." Starscream said. Techna sighed and back out of the hug. They sat back down, pedes dangling over the cliff.

"Jack and Raf found Brains and Wheelie a couple days ago…Starscream I haven't been telling you much of the truth. They're not just some random kids I had met on the streets of Kaon, they're my little brothers. Megatron disowned them after it was revealed that they wouldn't grow to be much taller than a sparkling." Techna confessed. Starscream looked at her in surprise. Her optics showed that she felt guilty for hiding it from him.

"Why did you hide it for so long?" he asked, trying to hide his disappointment. Techna's spark clenched knowing that he was upset.

"I'm sorry! I was just trying to protect them! Primus I'm an idiot." She whispered the last sentence to herself but Starscream still caught it. He wrapped an arm around her and made her look at him.

"You're not an idiot. I understand why you hid it it's just a little surprising to hear that you have brothers." Techna gave him a thankful smile before closing the space between them.

_::Optimus to Techna.::_ Techna yelped when the comm. link went through. Starscream laughed as her cooling fans turned on. Obviously he heard the comm. because he waved a servo for her to talk to her leader.

_::Techna here, what's up?:: _Techna responded through the comm. link.

_::There's an Autobot distress signal not far from your location. Please go check it out with Starscream:: _Optimus commanded. Techna froze in surprise.

_::How did you know I was with Screamer?::_

_::We picked up his energy signal.::_ Techna sighed and ended the comm. link. Starscream looked slightly confused.

"Optimus said that they picked up an Autobot distress signal and wants me to go check it out. He advised that you went too." Techna explained. Starscream chuckled.

"I'll go," he said with a shrug. The two seekers transformed and started to fly towards the signal. What they found made Techna gasp in fear.

Shockwave's ship next to the Autobot one.

* * *

Hehehehe I'm not going to write about what's happening with Shockwave next chapter...it's gonna be what's been happening on the Nemesis ever since Techna left :D

Reviews are welcome!


	13. Chapter 13

**Knockout'sFanGirl221: **Actually, new BOTS! That's right, Shockwave's after more than one Autobot on that ship! (hehe)...OH PRIMUS NOT RATCHET AND HIS WRENCHES! THEY'RE WORSE THAN IRONHIDE'S CANONS!...*sighs* Ratchet she's not gonna go with you ya know.  
Ratchet: I know how to deal with stubborn bots.  
Me: o_o' RUN CLAWSTRIKE!

**Not a Guest:** CUZ I'M EVILL! I'm part Decepticon! :P Glad you liked the chapter XD

* * *

**3 days earlier, the Nemesis**

Starscream limped to his room after Techna was taken by the Autobots. He winced when his wing grazed the doorpost. He sat on his berth and covered his faceplate with a servo. He squeezed his optics shut and let out air through his vents. He felt like punching the wall but it would only hurt him further. His frame was covered in cuts and dents. Energon was slowly oozing out of his many wounds. His shoulders began to tremble as tears ran down his faceplate. If only he had stopped Techna, then she wouldn't be dying. He blamed himself for what Megatron did, he couldn't help it.

"Primus, please let her be okay." He prayed quietly. Starscream eventually fell into a restless recharge. Nightmares of him and Techna being offline haunted him throughout the night. When he awoke he was tired, but he had to perform his duties or else he'd be punished. Starscream was relieved to see that his wounds had stopped bleeding, but they were clearly visible. He scowled and stalked out of his room. Vehicons stared as the SIC crept through the halls with his eyes downcast. Whispers surrounded the mech as he tried to get to where Megatron was. When he made it to the warlord Megatron growled at him.

"Starscream, you are stripped of your rank as my SIC. For the time being, Knockout will be your temporary replacement." Megatron hissed. Starscream's optics widened slightly. Does that mean he can become an Autobot? Megatron nodded to a drone with a sickening grin. The Decepticon shot Starscream with a strange gun. Something dug itself into Starscream's arm. "That's a tracker chip, if you join the Autobots, we'll find their base." Starscream's spark dropped as he looked up at his "master".

"Of course, Lord Megatron." Starscream growled. He turned and left the room angrily. First he hurt Techna, then he stripped Starscream of his status, and now he's forcing Starscream to stay away from the Autobots or else they'd get offlined. He found the dark energon shard that he had carefully hidden and threw it frustratingly down an empty hall. He swore he never wanted to see that scrap again. Unbeknownst to him, a certain red mech picked up the shard with an evil grin across his white faceplate.

**Earlier in the day from the last chapter**

Starscream stalked past the med bay only to be slammed against the wall. Starscream grunted in pain as he glared down at Breakdown. The blue mech smirked at the seekers pain. Starscream turned his gaze to the approaching newly-instated SIC.

"So, you have Breakdown attack me, why?" Starscream growled.

"Because it's fun." Knockout said with a smirk. Breakdown dropped the seeker to the floor. "Besides, you know everyone on this ship hates you. Especially now that little Techna is offline." Starscream jumped to his pedes and growled at the SIC.

"She's NOT offline! The Autobots saved her! This just shows how much they deserve to win this war!" he snapped.

"Looks like Screamer has a crush on the femme." Breakdown laughed. Starscream's fists clenched. He resisted the urge to kill them both.

"Well he isn't wrong, little Techna's signal popped up not too long ago. She's somewhere called Jasper, Nevada. Hm, the same town where I used to race at." Knockout observed. Starscream's optics widened, showing his surprise. "I don't suppose you'd like to know her coordinates?" Starscream's optics narrowed again as he glared at the mechs in front of him.

"What's in is for you?" he hissed. Knockout shrugged and started circling the seeker. Starscream didn't like where this was going but he had to find Techna. Knockout stopped and gave Starscream a smug look.

"Don't tell her about the tracking chip. I'd like to keep it a surprise for the Autoscum." Knockout commanded. Starscream bit back a growl at the rude nickname for his friends.

"What happened to you, Knockout? You both were friends with Techna and half of the Autobots before the war. What happened to that?" Starscream inquired. His face soon met Breakdown's hammer and he was thrown to the ground, skidding a few feet. He looked up at the brute who had hit him in shock.

"That was a long time ago, Starscream." Knockout hissed before they left.

"Well thanks for giving me the coordinates you promised." Starscream muttered under his breath as he stood. Luckily he remembered where Jasper was and could easily find her. Since she knows better than to go into town, she must be in the desert. Starscream left the Nemesis and flew off towards his destination.

When Starscream finally found Techna she was sitting alone on a cliff, watching the sunset. He automatically knew that something was troubling her, but he wasn't sure what. He transformed silently and walked up behind her.

"What's on your mind?" he asked. He mentally smacked himself for not coming up with something better to say. Techna turned in surprise before she grinned up at him. She jumped up and wrapped him in a tight hug.

"Starscream you're okay!" the femme exclaimed. Starscream smiled and wrapped his arms around her as well.

"I'm fine, but are you? You seemed kinda distant just now." Starscream looked down at her in worry. She sighed and pulled away so they could both sit down, their pedes dangling over the cliff. Starscream watched her in worry.

"Jack and Raf found Brains and Wheelie a couple days ago." She sighed. Starscream remembered all too well the small twins. Techna had been their guardian for the longest time and they sure were a servo full. "Starscream I haven't been telling you much of the truth. They're not just some random kids I had met on the streets of Kaon, they're my little brothers. Megatron disowned them after it was revealed that they wouldn't grow to be much taller than a sparkling." Starscream was in total shock. She'd never told him that she had little brothers and it kinda hurt him that she kept it a secret. He tried his hardest to hide his disappointment but mentally cursed himself when her optics showed terrible guilt and pain.

"Why did you hide it for so long?" Starscream blurted. He cursed silently again when her faceplates showed pain.

"I'm sorry! I was just trying to protect them!" Her words hit him like an ion canon blast (thanks to an accident with Ironhide he learned how that felt the hard way). "Primus I'm such an idiot." She looked close to tears as she turned her helm away. Starscream wrapped an arm around her and used his free servo to make her look up at him.

"You're not an idiot." He stated calmly. Her optics softened slightly. "I understand why you hid it it's just a little surprising to hear that you have brothers." Techna gave him a thankful smile which he returned. Techna reached up and kissed him on the lips, surprising the seeker.

_::Optimus to Techna.:: _Techna yelped and jumped when they heard her comm. link from Optimus. Starscream couldn't help but laugh when he heard her cooling fans start to kick in. He motioned for her to talk with her boss. He listened carefully to the conversation until she hung up with the Prime. Starscream felt confused that the Autobots were so easily able to pick up his energy signature.

"Optimus said that they picked up an Autobot distress signal and wants me to go check it out. He advised that you went too." Starscream chuckled and shrugged.

"I'll go," he answered. They transformed and began to fly towards the signal. When they landed anger and worry gripped Starscream's spark as he looked down at the Autobot ship next to that of Shockwave's. He glanced at Techna and couldn't help but notice the fear on her faceplates.

"I know who's on board." She whispered in horror. Starscream frowned and looked back over to the ship and knew that he needed to help Techna no matter what.

"Let's do this," he whispered. Techna gave a sharp nod as they began to plan their attack.

* * *

I'm SO sorry for not updating sooner! I just got back from visiting my grandparents for a week yesterday! Now if you'd excuse me...I have to run from Ratchet's wrenches and Ironhide's canons now thanks to Knockout'FanGirl221...gee thanks at least the All Spark wouldn't hurt me!...unless it's shoved into my chest like Megatron...scrap.

Ironhide: GET BACK HERE!

Me: o_o' BYE! *runs* YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME! MUAH HAHAHAHAHA!


	14. Chapter 14

**Knockout'sFanGirl221: **Me: Ratchet, do you remember that one party back on Cybertron? With Arcee and the high-grade energon? And how you ended up when Mirage found out?  
Ratchet: I suppose we can skip today...  
Me: Good choice *snickers*  
Ironhide: What did you do...?  
Me: Ask the twins *cackles evily* Oh and ClawStrike, it's safe now!  
Ratchet: I never said anything about her.  
Me: Nevermind...RUN!

* * *

Techna and Starscream approached the Autobot ship from behind. They heard a groan of pain and dragging sounds. Techna peeked around the ship to see Shockwave dragging a red mech towards his ship. Techna's spark clenched as one of his minions brought out a yellow one as well. She turned away and squeezed her optics shut. Starscream stared at her in extreme worry.

"He has the twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker." She said sorrowfully. Starscream frowned, they were trouble makers but good friends. They'd gotten into all sorts of trouble together before the war. Starscream placed a servo on her shoulder comfortingly.

"We will rescue them." He said softly. Techna sighed and nodded before they snuck up to the entrance of the Autobot ship. If there were anymore that Shockwave hadn't found then it'd be more help. When Techna rounded a corner she saw five wounded Autobots on the floor. She ran up to the closest one, Ironhide, and shook his shoulder gently.

"Ironhide please get up!" she pleaded. Ironhide was like a guardian and father to her. After the war started he tried to protect her in battle. Ironhide groaned before fully waking up and slamming Techna against the wall. When he saw who it was he released her.

"Techna? What are you doing here?" he asked painfully. There was a deep gash in his side that was leaking energon.

"We're rescuing you guys." Starscream answered as he walked up. "Shockwave currently has Sunstreaker and Sideswipe in his ship. Are there any more of you than who is in here?"

"There's me, the twins, Elita One, Chromia, Jazz, Prowl, and Mirage and that's it." Ironhide answered gruffly. "But aren't you still with the Decepticons?"

"I'm in exile but Starscream's still stuck in their ranks." Techna growled. Ironhide narrowed his optics in anger. "You stay here and help the others while we go save them…wait there are only five of you in here. Where's Prowl?"

"He must be with Shockwave." Chromia answered as she sat up slowly. Techna clenched her fists and stood up.

"Everyone stay here. I have some business with Shockwave. Some personal business." Techna ordered before storming out of the ship. That scientist has gone too far. He's hurting her friends and is doing Primus-knows-what to them. She activated her dual flame swords (since she never really uses her blasters) and walked into Shockwave's ship with Starscream following suit. A shot rang out and zoomed past Techna. She spun towards the assailant and ran at him angrily. Starscream and Techna fought off the drones that had left with Shockwave. Once they were killed off they heard clapping. They turned to see the one-optic'd Decepticon approaching.

"Well, well if it isn't Techna and Starscream. Now to what do I owe for this visit?" He greeted. Techna growled at him, her optics gleaming with hate.

"You hurt my friends, Shockwave. And now you're going to pay." She hissed. Her servos turned into blasters and she began to shoot at him. Shockwave dodged and began to fight the two seekers. At one point Techna was shot and she flung back against the wall. She grunted in pain when strain was placed on her sensitive wings. She stood up and activated her flaming swords, but she didn't get the chance to attack before two shots rang out and beheaded Shockwave. When the carcass fell to the ground she was shocked to see the wounded twins limping over. Techna and Starscream ran to help them as they collapsed.

"Well if it isn't Techy and Screamer." Sideswipe chuckled. Techna rolled her optics at the nicknames. There were footsteps running towards them so Techna and Starscream placed the twins and aimed their weapons at the noise. Optimus and Bumblebee rounded the corner, weapons drawn as well.

"At ease," Optimus said, seeming relieved. "What happened in here?"

"Showdown with Shockwave; they're lucky we shot him when he wasn't looking." Sunstreaker answered with a smirk. Optimus turned to Starscream who looked a little nervous.

"Thank you for helping Techna, Starscream." Optimus said. Starscream looked a little relieved and shrugged.

"No problem, but I should leave before Megatron and fragging Knockout realize I'm gone." Starscream growled the last part. Everyone looked at him in surprise. "Megatron replaced with Knockout as the SIC. I can't be one of you guys because they put a tracker in my arm. They'd find you guys if I went switched sides, sorry." Optimus placed a servo on his shoulder.

"Nothing to be sorry about, I understand." Optimus said. Techna remembered that Prowl was also on the ship and her optics widened in fear.

"What is it?" Starscream asked her. She ignored him and ran off down the hall until she found Prowl alone in a room. He was probably the worst out of all the new arrivals. She knelt down and placed a servo on his shoulder.

"Prowl! Prowl are you okay?" she asked. He didn't answer but she knew he was still alive. Somehow she had to get him to the others and fast. She turned toward the door and screamed, "Optimus!" Optimus and Starscream ran in to see her trying to help Prowl. Optimus bent down and picked up the fallen comrade.

"We have to get them all to base for medical treatment _immediately._" Optimus announced with worry. They went back to the Autobot ship and helped them out too. They weren't in as bad of a shape as the twins and Prowl but were pretty shaken. When the ground bridge opened Techna checked her inner clock to find out that it was one in the morning. No wonder she was so exhausted and that it was so dark. Everyone went through except for her and Starscream. She turned to him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Thanks for helping tonight." She whispered. He hugged her back before looking down at her.

"Anything for you, sweetspark." He answered before kissing her quickly. They said goodbye and Techna went through the ground bridge. Brains and Wheelie were on the balcony grinning (they slept on the couch since they didn't have a smaller room). She rose an optic ridge at them.

"What?" she asked.

"Techna and Starscream sitting in a tree K-I-" they started singing.

"Shut up!" she hissed while her cooling fans turned on. "You learned that song from Miko didn't you?" They nodded. Techna narrowed her optics at her brothers before heading off to the med bay where the new comers were gathered. Ratchet was working hard on Prowl, since he was in the worst condition. Jazz watched him with fear in his optics. The only other Autobots was Optimus. Everyone else was asleep in their quarters. Optimu was talking with Elita One, who seemed really happy to see him. Techna smiled. Orion Pax had once confessed to Techna that he had feelings for the femme. Optimus turned to Techna as she walked up.

"Techna, will you go wake up Arcee and inform her that her sisters are here?" Optimus requested. Chromia snapped her helm towards them so fast that Techna swore she thought it would fly off.

"'Cee's here too?" she asked excitedly. Techna nodded.

"Yeah, same with Bumblebee and Bulkhead." Techna answered before turning to Optimus. "I'll go tell her."

"And afterwards get some recharge, ya look exhausted." Jazz said from his berth. Techna smiled at the mech and walked out of the room. When she knocked on Arcee's door the femme opened it with an annoyed expression.

"What is it, Techna?" Arcee groaned tiredly. Techna chuckled lightly.

"Well I was going to tell you that the rest of your trine has landed but never mind if you're too tired." Techna said. Arcee's optics snapped fully open.

"Elita and Chromia are here? Who else?"

"Jazz, Ironhide, Mirage, the twins, and Prowl also landed. Prowl is extremely injured because of Shockwave but the twins, Starscream, and I took care of him." Arcee's expression brightened even more at the mention of Mirage. She ran past Techna and towards the med bay. Techna sighed happily and went to her own room, feeling drained from the day's events for a well deserved recharge.

* * *

I was thinking about only having the twins buuuuuuut decided "Hey, why not have more bots?"

Prowl: Why am I the dying one?  
Me: *snickers evily*  
Prowl: *backs away awkwardly*

Hope you liked it and reviews are welcome!


	15. Chapter 15

**catincanada:** You make a valid piont, but the reason why will be revealed in later chapters, but Starscream already knows why he can't just simply remove it. YOU SHALL SEE IT'S ALL A PART OF MY MASTER PLAN!

**Not a Guest: **You've reviewd other chapters I'm sure. I'm glad you liked it! :)

**Knockout'sFanGirl221:** First of all AWW THANK YOU FOR SAYING THAT! :) I've never been told that before about any of my stories.

Me: Ohhhh Ratchet! If you're trying to find the culprit who freed Clawstrike then blame the twins!

Ratchet: SIDESWIPE! SUNSTREAKER!

Twins: It wasn't us!

Me: *sneaks away to find Prowl glitching on the floor and sighs* Clawstrike did you sing the badger song to him again?

* * *

Techna woke up groggily and slowly. Primus she had a helm –splitting processor ache. Her helm was throbbing as she reluctantly stood from her berth. She checked her inner clock and was mortified to find out that it was already noon. She grabbed a cube of energon while hurrying down the hall towards the main hanger. When she entered the room she had finished the cube and discarded it. She saw everyone discussing something worriedly. They noticed her and shared a worried look. Techna stared at them in confusion.

"It looks like you finally woke up," Ratchet grumbled. Techna was too sore to even glare at him. Another flash of pain blinded her and she stumbled backwards before she was caught quickly by the twins, who had run up when she stumbled. "Primus Techna, what's wrong?" Techna looked up at him wearily as the twins helped her sit.

"I have a blinding processor ache and I feel like scrap." Techna mumbled. She noticed the lack of humans and her brothers and grew nervous. "Where are the children and my brothers?"

"You have brothers?!" the newcomers gasped. Techna nodded stiffly.

"Brains and Wheelie are my little brothers. No one ever knew since Megatron disowned them when he found out they weren't gonna grow any more than that." She replied. That just confused everyone even more and Prowl was even on the verge of glitching. "Scrap, I forgot that you guys didn't know. Megatron is my Creator, he's the reason why I was forced into the Decepticon faction with Starscream." The new autobots looked shocked, they had no clue that she was related to the Decepticon warlord. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker each put a servo on her shoulder. "But where are they?"

"There was an accident with the ground bridge and they were sent with the children to another dimension.

**10 minutes earlier**

Wheelie and Brains huffed in frustration as the Autobots continued to talk, ignoring everything them and the humans were saying. Wheelie looked to his right to see Bulkhead about to squish Miko. He let instincts kick in and he pushed her out of the way, somehow knocking her out of Bulkhead's path. He waited to be crushed but was shocked to find that Bulkhead walked right through him. Miko stood up and looked at the small bot in surprise.

"How the heck did you manage to shove me away?" she asked. "And why?" Wheelie shrugged and watched everyone start to walk to the opened ground bridge.

"Hey wait for us!" Brains yelled as they all ran after them. They groaned as the Autobots walked through the ground bridge and disappeared.

"Whatever happened to no bot left behind?" Wheelie snarled. Raf gave his charge (yes, he became Wheelie's guardian while Jack was Brains') a weird look. The mech had definitely gone through a ton of scrap.

**Back at the Autobot base**

Techna sighed and rubbed her tired optics. Ratchet noticed that she felt really drained and worried for her health. He made a mental note to give her a checkup once the children and bots were found. The twins were currently making sure that the seeker could stand without falling again. Once she finally stable she walked slowly over to the others. She zoned out and pretty much ignored everyone talking about the situation. At that moment she didn't really care. Another flash of pain hit her and this time she passed out. She faintly heard everyone yell her name. The twins caught her again and rushed her to the med bay with Ratchet following closely behind.

"What the frag is going on with her?! Why is she acting like that?" Ironhide demanded. Optimus shook his head sadly.

"Unfortunately I don't know. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, what happened in the fight between Shockwave and Starscream and Techna?" Optimus turned to the twins while asking the question. They had walked in while Ironhide was somewhat ranting. They stopped and looked at each other for a moment. Everyone knew they were talking over their sibling bond.

"We're not too sure. We saw Techna get flung against the wall so we shot Shockwave in the head. We weren't there the whole time." Sunstreaker answered. It took a minute but everyone's optics widened in horror.

"He shot her!" Sideswipe groaned and facepalmed. "His blasts are even worse than Megatron's!"

"And it's slowly killing her." Arcee added gravely.

"From the inside out…" Elita whispered. Ironhide punched the wall angrily realizing that Techna was hurt because of them landing.

"Brains and Wheelie!" Chromia gasped. Everyone turned to her in confusion but the twins and her sisters knew why.

"They probably feel her pain, or at least a fraction of it." Sideswipe said. Jazz's optics widened even further.

"We forgot 'bout the children an' her brothers!" Jazz exclaimed. The guardians facepalmed realizing he was right. They even had the coordinates needed to bring them back! Techna had passed out when they found out how to return them. Arcee activated the ground bridge, hoping they weren't too late.

**With the humans and minibots**

The five friends stared at the ground bridge opened up in front of them. It was either staying in the Shadowzone or running smack into Knockout. Wheelie sighed in annoyance and sat down next to his twin. Brains was rambling on about something or another when both bots suddenly doubled over in pain. The humans turned and paled as the minibots clutched at their chest near their spark. They knew something was terribly wrong and stared at each other for a second before simultaneously figuring out what was going on.

"Techna!" they gasped together. They looked up at the confused humans in terror.

"Something's wrong with Techna," Wheelie stated.

"We can tell through our sibling bond." Brains added. The humans' eyes widened and they shared a worried look.

"We have to go through that bridge." Jack announced as he picked up the pain-filled Brains. Raf picked up Wheelie (they were both in too much pain to run) as they ran through the ground bridge and between Knockout's legs. (and of course you know what happens with the arm haha) Another bridge opened and they didn't hesitate in running through. Finally the pain subsided for the small mechs so the humans didn't have to carry them anymore. The twins marched right up to Optimus with an angry look.

"Where's Techna and what happened to her?" Wheelie hissed. Everyone was surprised at the twins' anger. Optimus explained the matter, causing Brains and Wheelie to growl in hatred at the mention of Shockwave.

"That aft has gone too far." Brains growled. The others couldn't help but compare them to their Creator. They had the same temper and attitude, except they were extremely concerned for their older sister.

"What're we going to do?" Wheelie asked. Optimus kneeled down to be closer to them.

"Ratchet currently has her stabilized, but there's only one other person besides Shockwave that I know of who knows how to deal with this. He isn't exactly a doctor but he was the best scientist on Cybertron." Optimus answered.

"Starscream." The autobots all whispered together.

* * *

So Techna will be in stasis lock for a few chapters while the others track down Starscream. Yes, they want to contact him secretly without Megatron finding out so they can't send a message to the Decepticons. Hope you liked it!

Reviews are welcome!


	16. Chapter 16

**Knockout'sFanGirl221:** Me: *helping Prowl* Not this time Clawstrike. I'm too busy reviving Prowl.  
Prowl: *sits up and realized what you did* Clawstrike get over here!  
Ratchet: You can do whatever AFTER I'm done with her. They've been dodging me all day!  
Me: Hey Hatchet, where's Clawstrike?  
Ratchet: *grins evily holding up an empty needle*  
Me: Primus, did you sedate her again? *facepalm*

* * *

So I'm writing the next few chapters with **Autobot StarRacer**, it will involve her characters from her story Beyond Your Imagination. If you get the chance you should read it. You'd understand everything faster if you did.

* * *

Ratchet shook his helm angrily and threw a wrench at the wall. He couldn't believe the situation that they were in. They couldn't get ahold of Starscream without Megatron's knowing, not like it would matter now. They'd need to put Techna in stasis lock in order to treat her, but they didn't have the energon resources needed to keep her in stasis. He pinched the bridge of his "nose" in frustration. Optimus and the other Autobots walked in and saw the state the medic was in.

"Will she…live?" Cliffjumper asked. Ratchet looked over at his teammates before staring at Techna in sorrow.

"No…there's no way we're going to be able to save her. In order to treat her I'd need a large amount of energon to keep her in stasis, energon we do not possess. Even if we got in contact with Starscream our work would be in vain." Ratchet answered. Brains and Wheelie had enough and stormed out of the med bay, only to be caught by their guardians.

"Not unless we come into play," a voice said behind them. They all turned sharply to see a tall mech who seemed to possess much authority. He was calm as his soft blue optics watched everyone's reaction. "I am Prima, leader of the Thirteen. Primus saw the situation and ordered us to spare Techna. We are going to send her to another dimension, but her body will remain here. She will return when the repairs are finished. No energon for stasis is needed." Everyone's optics brightened and they all shared a happy look. Optimus even cracked a small smile.

"What do you mean with another dimension?" Optimus asked. Prima chuckled.

"I mean just that. There is a dimension whose current time is a little ahead of yours. It's very similar but still very different. She will be safe there and help their Autobots fight their Decepticons." Prima answered.

"So she will live?" Brains asked. He and his twin looked up at Prima in hope. The Prime smiled down at the minibots.

"Techna will live," he answered. Everyone couldn't help but be overjoyed that their friend wouldn't die.

**10 minutes later, Pocket Universe**

Techna stood up and looked around. Her guard instantly went up and she got into a defensive stance. Several footsteps started to approach her so she prepared to fight if need be. Eventually several tall figures emerged from seemingly nowhere, there was only one femme and the rest were mechs. Techna narrowed her optics at her visitors.

"Where am I and who are you?" she demanded. One of them raised a hand to calm her down. It didn't work. "Well?"

"I am Prima, and we are what's left of the Thirteen Primes." He said. Techna gasped and immediately bowed before them.

"I apologize for my rudeness. I didn't know who you were." Techna said with respect filling her voice. She mentally smacked herself for the way she acted. She was relieved when they all chuckled slightly.

"There is nothing to be sorry for, Techna. We did not mean to startle you but we are on urgent business, a matter of life and death for you." Solus, the femme, said. Techna's wing twitched at the last part.

"You see, the Autobots are unable to keep you in stasis lock long enough to treat you due to the lack of energon. Primus had us come and intervene. So while your body is being repaired, you will be going to a different dimension. The place and people are similar, almost the same, and the time is off by about a week or so. I talked to both your team and theirs and they all agreed that you should go." Prima said.

"What are they going to do when they find out that I'm Megatron's daughter? They don't know about my past or anything! If only Starscream were there." Techna sighed the last part. The Primes shared a worried look before staring down at the femme.

"In their dimension, Starscream really is a Decepticon. He's truly evil there." Alpha Trion said. Techna's optics widened and she shook her head. "You don't exist in their dimension so Starscream never met you. He became loyal to the Decepticons and is indeed, the SIC." Techna looked hurt. She couldn't believe that Starscream was evil, even in another dimension.

"I'll go…but please return me as soon as possible." Techna said sorrowfully. The Primes smiled and nodded. Vector opened a white portal which Techna cautiously stepped through. The first thing that she noticed when she came in was that the base was exactly like her own. She stood their awkwardly as they stared at her. Her wing twitched and they seemed to notice. She straightened slightly as she locked gazes with Optimus. "Hello, my designation is Techna. Prima sent me to be here for a while?" Optimus came up to her and shook her servo.

"Hello Techna. My name is-" the Prime started but Techna couldn't help but laugh. She saw the confused looks given to her so she stopped and smiled.

"I know who you are, Optimus. There's a version of you in my dimension after all." They all seemed to understand. Techna saw the youngling standing next to Elita One and went up to her, kneeling down. "Aw, but who's this little femmeling? She's so cute!" The femme looked shy but smiled at the seeker.

"I'm StarRacer! Elita and Optimus are my sparkparents." She explained. Techna's optics widened. So OP and Elita were sparkmates here and even had a daughter. Techna smiled at the youngling.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, StarRacer." Techna nearly jumped out of her armor when Miko spoke up.

"Why are your eyes green?" the Asian girl asked. Techna stood to face the children. She noticed June but ignored the newer human. She became slightly worried when she saw Jack, remembering his reaction to who she was in her dimension. Techna looked away and at the ground again.

"My Carrier had the same optics as me." Techna couldn't help but show the sadness through her voice. Several of the bots looked at her in worry or pity. Chromia stepped forward.

"Who are your sparkparents?" she asked. Techna tensed and averted her eyes again. She didn't know how they would react to her past. Her wings drooped low, which didn't help the worried stares she was given.

"My Carrier offlined, I barely knew her." Techna replied. They waited for her to continue and even motioned for her to go on. Techna sighed and remained looking away. "And my Creator's Megatron, leader of the Decepticons."

* * *

Hope you liked it! :)

Reviews are welcomed!


	17. Chapter 17

Techna refused to look at anyone. She knew that they must've been angered or fearful. She didn't blame them for the way they felt. She heard them moving, most likely protecting the humans and youngling from her. Primus she was an idiot for telling them before telling her story. She heard Ironhide growl and run at her but she didn't bother to move, allowing the mech to grab her by the throat and slam her against the wall. She didn't expect him to be that rough and managed to not gasp at the pain in her sensitive wings. Her optics widened in fear at the mech. She didn't know his reaction would be THAT severe. She had to do something before he offlined her.

"Please let me explain!" she pleaded. She whimpered quietly when Ironhide tightened his grip. She didn't need to breathe but energon still needed to get to her head but it was cut off. She heard a loud clang. Techna turned her head to see StarRacer glaring at Ironhide. The fire in the youngling surprised Techna.

"We promised Prima to listen to her story WITHOUT judging her!" StarRacer exclaimed sternly. Techna was surprised when Ironhide dropped her. This was the scene with the Wreckers all over again. This time no one would saver her except a small femme who kept promises. Optimus gave Ironhide a disappointed glare before staring at his daughter in surprise. Techna rubbed her sore neck while standing. Sadness washed over her as she realized that she wouldn't be accepted.

"I knew this was going to happen. This is what happened with the Wreckers back in my dimension, at least there my friends saved me." Techna whispered to herself. She didn't realize she was heard until StarRacer ran up and gave her a hug. Techna looked down in surprise as the youngling.

"I'll listen." She promised. Tears welled up in Techna's optics, she knew that with this one on her side they'd listen. The femme was obviously scared of Megatron yet accepted her. Techna picked her up with a smile and ignored the disapproving looks from a few bots.

"You're probably the sweetest youngling I've ever met." Techna said. StarRacer smiled at the compliment. She decided to not worry Elita and handed StarRacer over to her Carrier. "You should be proud, she's gonna be like her Creator someday, I can already tell."

"Blah, blah, blah start explaining." Ironhide growled. Techna resisted the urge to glare at him and sighed.

"I suppose I should start with how he really was like before the war." Techna began. Optimus nodded for her to continue. "Megatronus was not always hard-sparked. He actually took care of me and my brothers as best he could after my Carrier disappeared. And before you say anything, yes I do have two little brothers. They may or not sound familiar, they're very small and are called Brains and Wheelie." Everyone looked confused so she guessed that they didn't exist here. "When the war began he hardened and even disowned the twins because they wouldn't grow any taller, they're about up to Miko's knee, if not shorter. Okay I'm getting off topic. Megatronus was a little protective over me, especially when it came to Shockwave and Starscream's trine. Ignore everything you know about Starscream and hear my words. When I met Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker I was basically running for my life, not much older than StarRacer. They protected my from Shockwave and Starscream helped me escape. When Creator found us I was limping so Starscream had his arm around me. Let's just say Creator wasn't too happy with that. I became best friends with Starscream and his trine but mainly him."

"So you're best friends with the one who killed my partner?" Arcee growled. Techna finally noticed that Cliffjumper wasn't here and assumed Arcee meant that Starscream was evil and offlined him in this dimension.

"Cliffjumper is alive in my dimension, Starscream had freed him." Techna sighed. She ignored everyone's surprise.. "I was also best friends with Bumblebee after I saved his aft from Ironhide. Primus I never saw him so mad after he found the rocks jammed into his canons." Techna started to laugh at Ironhide's expression. "We ended up pulling pranks together and that's how I also met Arcee, Chromia, and Elita. I had met Orion Pax through my Creator when they became friends. He became like an uncle to me, along with Soundwave." Techna frowned, knowing what was coming up. "Starscream came over after being at the Academy terribly beaten by Airachnid. That's also the day I taught him self-defense so he wouldn't have to hide his wounds from his brothers. That day I went with Creator and Orion to visit the council. When Creator began to get violent I tried to calm him but he hit me." She heard StarRacer gasp in horror. "I ran out of the building and straight home. Apparently Starscream saw me and followed me there. He helped me calm down but that night Creator came home in a rage. We had already found out about Optimus becoming a Prime and we were happy for him, unlike Creator. He demanded that I joined the Decepticons. I of course refused knowing that the Autobots were the good guys. He knew that Starscream and I were close and held his sword up to Starscream's neck and refused to let him stand. He said that if I didn't join him he'd kill Starscream right then and there. I couldn't let him die because of me so I agreed." Her spark clenched painfully.

"So that's why you were a con." Jack said in surprise. Techna shuttered her optics and nodded. She refused to cry at the memory.

"When Megatron left I tried to get Starscream to join the Autobots. We both knew that it'd be safer and the right thing to do but he refused saying that he wouldn't leave me. He knew that if I stayed with the Decepticons alone then I'd either die or stay Decepticon forever." Techna said. She was still grateful for him going through all that scrap just to protect her. "So, in a way, we were both forced into the Decepticons. Starscream's brothers went in as well to watch over him. Megatron made Starscream the SIC to keep us in line. The four of us were planning on escaping to Iacon when Megatron decided to offline Thundercracker and Skywarp. He sent them on a mission to infiltrate Iacon. What they didn't know was that each of them had a bomb planted on their chests. Starscream and I were watching what happened through a hidden camera on Thundercracker. Starscream was forced to watch his brothers die." That's when Techna really did start crying. "My Carrier was killed in that explosion! She had lost her memories of Creator, my brothers, and me and had become an Autobot." Techna tried to regain composure but it hurt her spark too bad. Arcee, Chromia, and Elita surprised her by wrapping her in a hug.

"If you would like to continue later it would be okay." Optimus said while placing a servo on her shoulder after they separated. Knowing that it'd only hurt her more to put it off, Techna shook her helm, wiping away the last of her tears.

"No, the sooner it's over the better." Techna sighed. "After that Starscream became war hardened and refused to talk to anyone, including me. It took days for me to get him to calm down. When the bond between them was shattered it tore apart Starscream's spark, almost literally. The night before everyone fled from Cybertron I was alone talking to him. He was going on the Nemesis with some other soldiers and Megatron, but I was forced to travel alone. I'm not going to say what exactly we were talking about but we ended up courting after that night." There were a few gasps of surprise but Techna ignored them. "I ended up crash landing on Earth and went to the Nemesis. Starscream and I had promised that we wouldn't leave unless we could leave together. That plan was shot all to pieces when Megatron was revived. He had seen me through Bumblebee at the Autobot base and realized that I was still loyal to them. The next day when he awoke he attacked me. I asked him if he would actually kill his daughter. He realized that he hurt me again and backed off, but he announced that Starscream was going to pay for our treachery and went to try and kill him." Techna's spark clenched. "I followed him and stopped him just as he was about to kill Starscream. He said that I would take his punishment then and we ended up fighting. He shot me and I fell off the Nemesis. I don't remember anything else until I woke up in the Autobot med bay. Starscream still shows he's loyal to us. Knockout put a tracker in his arm that would help the Decepticons find us if he went to the Autobot base. He even helped me save Jazz, Prowl, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Elita, Chromia, Ironhide, and Mirage just yesterday from Shockwave!" Techna shuddered at the name. Everyone gave her a curious look. "Shockwave is a perverted slagger who messes with femmes…more specifically me." Optimus frowned, thinking about the scientist. Techna looked and felt completely disturbed.

"What did he do to you?" Mirage asked, anger leaking into his voice. Techna glanced at StarRacer, whose optics were wide.

"I'd rather not say considering there's a youngling here." Techna mumbled. Everyone caught on quick and had a disgusted look on their face. The humans looked mortified and June looked close to tears. They all felt pity for the femme. "It was when we saved them that I was shot by Shockwave. If the twins hadn't been there I probably would've been offlined. If it weren't for Starscream I probably would've offlined earlier in the war."

"You said something about the Wreckers," Bulkhead said calmly. He cooled down after hearing her story and trusted her now.

"I never knew any of the Wreckers before the war. To tell you the truth one brute was enough to deal with. Megatronus had become a gladiator after Carrier disappeared so I had to deal with that. Everyone knew Starscream and I were high up in the Decepticon ranks, even the Wreckers. Optimus made sure nobody hurt us because he knew we weren't going to fight…nobody except the Wreckers. Starscream and I were on a mission, planning on just saying hello to the Autobots we were supposed to spy on instead, but we were caught by the Wreckers and tortured and thrown in their own prison. Optimus eventually found us and demanded that we be released after telling them of our past." Techna chuckled as she shook her helm. "I gotta admit, the looks on their faceplates were priceless when Optimus stood up for us."

"So Bulkhead's old team attacked you guys?" Miko asked. Techna smirked at Bulkhead.

"Actually, Bulkhead was the guard who glitched when he found out the truth." Techna replied. Miko doubled over in laughter as Bulkhead stared in shock. Techna smiled and shook her helm as the autobots began to chuckle as well. StarRacer was completely amused by Bulkhead's reaction. Techna raised an optic ridge at Bulkhead when his expression didn't change. "Now don't go glitching on me, Bulk. Once is enough." Bulkhead shot her a glare as she just grinned.

"How did Screamer react to the whole thing?" Arcee asked. Techna bit back a laugh.

"He was trembling like a leaf thinking we were going to die." Techna answered. Everyone in the silo either grinned or burst into laughter. Mirage cringed as pain ripped through his spark. Techna noticed and her optics widened. "Mirage are you okay?" Ratchet walked up and started dragging him to the med bay grumbling about Mirage pushing himself too hard. "What's wrong with Mirage?"

"Mirage has cancer," Arcee sighed sadly. Techna's spark clenched as she stared off towards the med bay. Her optics were wide and worry filled her. Mirage was a good friend of hers in her dimension and would be crushed if anything happened to him.

"Are you gonna be Starscream's sparkmate someday?" StarRacer asked, trying to change the subject. Techna's optics widened at the femmeling as her cooling fans turned on. The others looked amused and Elita didn't even bother scolding her daughter. StarRacer knew Techna was embarrassed by the question but she was naturally curious. Optimus frowned knowing that was personal.

"Reyna be nice," June warned before promptly covering her mouth. Techna tilted her helm in confusion.

"Huh? Who's Reyna?" Techna asked. Optimus and Elita shared a look.

"You should know more about StarRacer's past." Optimus said with a sigh.

**Techna's dimension, Autobot Base**

Ratchet worked hard to find Starscream's location knowing Techna's life depended on it. He thanked Primus for sending her conscience to another dimension with other Autobots. He wondered if Starscream was an Autobot there or a true Decepticon. A message pinged on the computer, surprising the medic. The Autobots gathered around the counsel in curiosity, holding the humans. Ratchet opened it and was shocked to see Megatron on screen.

"Autobots, I know you've been tracking down Starscream for Techna. Come to these coordinates with her and we might come upon an agreement." Megatron hissed before the screen went blank besides a set of coordinates in the middle. Ratchet looked at Optimus worriedly.

"If it means helping Techna, then we will meet Megatron." Optimus sighed. The new Autobots shared a worried look while the guardians held their charges a little more protectively. Cliffjumper's optics narrowed, not liking the situation at all, but he wanted Techna to survive. She was like a sister to him and he didn't want her to die. Ratchet prepared the ground bridge and ordered the humans to stay behind. The children didn't argue as they watched the medic carry Techna through the ground bridge.

"I hope they know what they're doing." Jack commented. The other two nodded in agreement and worry.

* * *

Next chapter you'll learn more about little StarRacer and why June called her Reyna.

Reviews are welcomed!


	18. Chapter 18

**Guest:** Lol indeed

* * *

Techna smiled when Optimus picked up StarRacer. She had to admit they were a cute family. She remembered when her family was whole, before Firestrike died. She missed having her Creator being there for her and her little brothers. She refused to think about that before she started to cry and focused on what was happening.

"StarRacer was born not long after the war started." Optimus started. Techna caught him smiling down at his daughter. "But we refused to let the Decepticons find out about her. We knew we couldn't hide her for much longer."

"So we sent her, with the help of Primus, to live somewhere else. She ended up being turned human and was adopted by June Darby, Jack's mom." Elita continued. Techna looked over at the humans who looked just as sad. She realized that the black haired lady was Jack's mom.

"When mom found her she was only a baby so she adopted her and called her Reyna. I was about 7 at the time." Jack added. "She was with me when we first saw Arcee and Bumblebee fight Decepticons. She had these…visions as a robot and was surrounded by robots."

"I had another vision at the time and I woke up at home. Later I found out that Arcee was in some of my visions. Next day we met the others." StarRacer continued. Techna frowned and just felt even more confused.

"Hmph, when she first saw Optimus she screamed." Ratchet muttered. Techna laughed as StarRacer grinned. She tried to imagine a little girl screaming as Optimus walked in. "That's when we found out about her visions."

"So how was she turned Cybertronian again?" Techna asked. She grew slightly worried when StarRacer cringed.

"We were on an energon mission with the children, with no apparent Decepticon threat, but Megatron and some of his soldiers showed up. The humans hid but Star wasn't so lucky. A drone shot her while she went to hide." Optimus said. Techna gasped and stared at the youngling in horror. She couldn't believe what StarRacer had gone through. "Arcee saw what happened and killed the drone. When she looked back to Reyna she had turned Cybertronian."

"Your expression was priceless when I said it was StarRacer." Arcee said with a smirk. Techna was stunned. She tried to process what had happened but it was proving to be a difficult task. "She also was recently captured by the Decepticons, but Mirage was able to save her."

"But I got shot by Megatron while escaping." Mirage muttered as he walked into the room. "Only one good thing came out of it, at least we found out early that I have…" he trailed. Techna put a servo on his shoulder comfortingly.

"Primus kid you've been through a lot." Techna said to StarRacer. She merely shrugged as she struggled out of Optimus' hold. Optimus set his daughter down so she could go talk to the humans. "I wonder what's going on in my dimension." Techna wondered out loud.

**Techna's dimension**

The Autobots glared at the Decepticon leader as they stepped through the ground bridge. Arcee and her trine stood in front of Ratchet in case Megatron wanted to offline her. Starscream was standing beside Megatron, not even bothering to hide his worry and fear for Techna. If you looked closely at Megatron's optics you could see his faint worry for his daughter. Brains and Wheelie hid behind Cliffjumper and watched undetected as the warlord approached Optimus.

"Care to explain why my daughter is dying?" Megatron growled. Wheelie got angry and walked out from behind the red mech.

"Why do you care? You're the one who tried to kill her!" Wheelie snarled. Megatron looked shocked to see his twin sons glaring up at him.

"Yeah, she's lucky the Autobots saved her." Brains added angrily. They'd never forgiven their Creator for abandoning them and what he did to Techna only made their temper worse. Optimus looked down at the brothers and frowned.

"Weren't you supposed to be with the humans at base?" Optimus asked. The minibots rolled their optics but backed off. Megatron was furious. Not only did they have his daughters' loyalty, but also that of his sons'. Optimus turned his attention back to his enemy. "Techna was shot by Shockwave, a soldier in YOUR faction." Starscream shrunk back, afraid that a battle with break out. He'd protect Techna's unconscious body no matter what. He just wished he could help her without Megatron's approval.

"L-Lord Megatron why do we have to make an agreement with the Autobots? She's your daughter and you should allow her to live!" Starscream stumbled over his words but got stronger in the end. Megatron glared at him as a warning but didn't strike him or answer. "I don't care if you're against it but I'm helping Techna." Starscream moved forward to go with the Autobots but a large hand grabbed him by the throat and threw him. He slid on the ground before skidding to a stop. He groaned and sat up, glaring at Megatron. The Autobots looked surprised but didn't dare move. Starscream stood up, wincing at the terrible pain in his wings.

"It wasn't under my command for him to injure Techna, therefore not my responsibility." Megatron snarled. Wheelie and Brain narrowed their optics. They couldn't stand this mech anymore, even if he was their Creator.

"Megatron, do you really wish for your daughter to die?" Optimus asked. Megatron was silent. The small twins prayed to Primus that he'd allow Starscream to save their sister.

"She is no longer my daughter." Megatron snarled before activating his blasters. The Autobots barely had enough time to dodge before he shot at them. Both factions sprang into action while Starscream ran to aid Ratchet who commed the humans for an emergency ground bridge. Starscream saw Arcee and called out her name. She turned and ran up to him.

"Shoot my arm!" Starscream commanded. Arcee's optics widened.

"Why would I-" she started.

"Just do it so the tracker will deactivate!" Starscream yelled. Arcee reluctantly shot Starscream in the arm where the tracker was. He ignored the pain and helped Ratchet get Techna into the base, grabbing the small twins on the way. He knew that if they were hurt Techna wouldn't be very happy. They ran inside and Starscream dropped the two onto the balcony next to the humans. "Stay with the children!" he commanded as he followed Ratchet into the med bay.

"Hey, you ain't the boss of us!" Wheelie yelled. Raf picked him up by his foot and held him upside down. "Hey what gives!"

"You know you really do have a bad temper." Raf said as Wheelie struggled. At his words Wheelie stopped and pulled out two small guns and aimed them at him.

"Wanna say that again?" he dared. Raf put him down quickly so he wouldn't get shot. Brains and Wheelie kept demanding to see their sister and wanted to know why they couldn't go too. Finally, to the humans' relief, the others commed for a ground bridge which they quickly opened. The Autobots came in looking beaten and worn, but alive.

"Is Techna okay?" Optimus asked them.

"How should we know? We're not allowed inside." Brains grumbled. Raf pointed to Wheelie.

"He tried to shoot me!" he claimed. Bee glared at the minibot who looked nervous, but everyone else looked surprised.

"He's armed?" Prowl asked curiously. Wheelie grumbled something and walked away from the bots. The taller Autobots wondered how in the name of Primus they were related to Techna. Ratchet came running in suddenly, gaining everyone's attention.

"Techna's healed but when we finished her repairs STARSCREAM went unconscious!" Ratchet exclaimed. Wheelie and Brains decided enough was enough and ran into the med bay despite everyone's protests.

* * *

Did the tracker really get destroyed? What happened to Starscream? And will Techna ever get home to her dimension?

Reviews are welcomed!


	19. Chapter 19

The Autobots, excluding Techna, ran into the main hanger in the middle of the night due to the ground bridge operating itself. Everyone expected it to be a Decepticon trick so they didn't drop their guard. StarRacer's optics widened when the ground bridge was white like it had been when Techna first came. A gray seeker stumbled through the ground bridge. StarRacer screamed in terror when she recognized Starscream. His optics darted across the room in a frantic way.

"Why is the youngling screaming?" he asked. The Autobots aimed their blasters at him so he raised his servos. "Hey I'm an Autobot! Just please don't shoot! I'm from Techna's dimension!" The autobots looked at him curiously. Optimus deactivated his weapons and approached him slowly.

"Prove it," Optimus rumbled. Starscream's optics widened.

"Ask her, she'll be able to tell it's me. Just please don't hurt me." Starscream pleaded. StarRacer turned and ran down the hall to Techna's room.

_**Earlier with Starscream**_

_Starscream gave a gasp as he sat up. He looked around until he saw a tall figure approaching him. Starscream stood and got into a defensive position, ready to fight if necessary. The mech smiled and held up a calming hand. Starscream raised an optic ridge at him._

"_Allow me to introduce myself, Starscream. My name is Prima, I am the leader of the Thirteen." The mech said smoothly. Starscream's optics widened and he instantly bowed to the mech in respect. "How much longer until Techna is able to return to her body?"_

"_The repairs are finished but the parts that have yet to heal need a day or so. She won't be able to return until then." Starscream answered truthfully. Prima frowned, he himself didn't know that it would take so long._

"_Techna is safe in another dimension." Prima said. Starscream nodded. Ratchet had explained the events while they worked side-by-side. "I believe you should go and be with her until she is able to return. But be warned, there is a version of you in that dimension and you're evil there, a true decepticon." Starscream's optics widened. He was a pure decepticon in another dimension and was loyal to Megatron?_

"_I'll risk it. I'd do anything to be with her again." Starscream sighed. Prima rose an optic ridge at him. The Prime smiled at the seeker and nodded._

"_You will be there in a few hours." Prima said. Starscream groaned at the wait._

_**Present**_

Techna groaned and sat up when StarRacer ran in calling her name. She only managed to hear her rambling about Starscream and the main hanger. Techna sighed and stood while walking tiredly to the main hanger. Her optics widened when she saw Starscream standing in the main hanger with blasters aimed at him. She saw StarRacer hide behind Elita One. She sighed and shook her head.

"Which Starscream is he?" Techna asked. Starscream looked a little hurt and frowned as the autobots besides Techna glared at him.

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Mirage growled from his spot next to Arcee. Techna groaned and leaned against the wall. "Maybe you can figure it out?" StarRacer clung to Elita-One as Techna's optics softened slightly. Techna examined the seeker in front of her carefully, taking in every scar he had.

"The night before you left on the Nemesis to flee Cybertron we met at the dock. Say exactly what happened that night." Techna inquired. Starscream smiled, but not his usual sly smile, it was like he was reliving a fond memory.

"I was unable to recharge that night and I was staring at the ship when you came up. You said something to me but I was spacing out and merely nodded. You hugged me and I asked why. You said that you didn't want me to go and you didn't want to lose me. I told you I didn't want to leave either and I said that everything will be okay. Then we…" Starscream started. He paused and glanced at the surprised Autobots. "Then I kissed you not knowing how else to tell you that I loved you and that you're the most important femme in my life. We basically started courting and I said that I had one thing to look forward to in this war and it was to see you again. After more idle chat we went home." Techna's optics filled with tears and she threw herself into Starscream's arms. She now knew that it was him.

"Starscream!" Techna exclaimed happily. The Autobots lowered their weapons with a smile. StarRacer came out from behind Elita and approached them as the couple separated. Starscream and Techna were grinning happily at their reunion. "But wait, what are you doing here? Is your body with the other Autobots or are you still stuck with the cons?"

"I managed to ditch the tracker and go with the Autobots. You should be able to return in a day or so. Prima asked me to come here as well." Starscream said. Optimus walked up, making sure that StarRacer wasn't getting too close in case he really couldn't be trusted.

"I apologize for our behavior. In our dimension you had kidnapped StarRacer." Optimus said. Starscream offered the leader a small smile.

"It's understandable, I'm just glad Techna was able to prove who I was. But may I ask who StarRacer is?" Starscream said, looking quite lost. StarRacer stepped out from behind her Creator and cautiously went up to the seeker.

"I'm StarRacer. Optimus and Elita are my sparkparents." StarRacer said shyly. She saw Starscream's optics widened and dart between the Prime and his sparkmate.

"Seriously? Techna and I have been trying to get our dimensions' version of you two together ever since we first met you two!" Starscream exclaimed. Techna laughed and shook her helm.

"Told ya so." Techna said with a smirk. StarRacer gave a tired smile and yawned. "I think we should all get back to recharge, or at least Star." Optimus bent down and picked up his young daughter with a smile.

"What about Screamer?" Bulkhead asked. Everyone frowned and looked at the gray seeker. Starscream was in deep thought and sighed, shaking his helm. StarRacer looked between Techna and Starscream and smiled.

"Why don't you two share a room?" StarRacer asked. She got confused when Techna and Starscream's cooling fans turned on and they looked awkward. A couple of bots were snickering at the couple's embarrassment. Optimus sighed and rubbed his tired optics.

"I have no problem with it so long as we can all get some rest. Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead have to pick up the children tomorrow morning." Optimus said. Everyone nodded and went to their own room. Starscream followed Techna into her room and felt extremely awkward. There was only one berth in the room. Techna stood in there and rubbed the back of her helm.

"Take the berth, I'll sleep on the floor." Starscream said. Techna shook her helm and put her servos on her hips.

"C'mon Screamer, you just got here, I'm not going to let you sleep on the floor." Techna argued. Starscream rolled his optics and sat down, pulling Techna down with him. "So this is your compromise?" she joked. Starscream shrugged as they lay down. Techna sighed and rested her helm against his chassis as they faced each other. She quickly explained StarRacer's story so he wouldn't be confused by this dimension before falling asleep against him.

**Next morning**

The next morning Techna woke up and realized that she was still with Starscream. Her cooling fans silently turned on but she snuggled into his chassis. When he woke up they left the room while talking. They saw StarRacer with the humans and weren't surprised when the humans gasped and Jack stepped in front of the younger children. Techna shook her helm with a sigh.

"Guys relax, he's the Starscream from my dimension." Techna said. The humans seemed to relax before Miko started to bombard him with questions. Starscream looked a little confused and kinda shrunk away from the human. StarRacer giggled at the mech's reaction. When Miko was finally done Techna began talking to Starscream casually. "So how are my little brothers?"

"They're fine, but pissed that they weren't allowed inside the med bay." Starscream replied with a smirk. Techna laughed, imagining them grumbling about it. Especially Wheelie. "They really care about you, Techna. They're extremely worried about you." Techna smiled.

"We were always close. We might not act like it, but we depend on each other." Techna said. Starscream's smile faltered and a look of pain went across his faceplate. StarRacer noticed and ran up. Techna ignored the youngling and grew concerned for Starscream. His reaction to remembering his own brothers hurt him.

"What's wrong Starscream?" StarRacer asked. Techna placed a servo gently on his cheek and gave him a worried look.

"He's thinking of his trine." Techna mumbled as a reply. "Starscream look at me, it's okay." Starscream looked near tears and StarRacer couldn't help but pity him.

"You're able to protect your brothers while I just sat back and watched mine get blown up." Starscream whispered. Techna hugged him, knowing that it must be hard on him. "I couldn't save them…"

"Starscream, Skywarp and Thundercracker wouldn't want to see you grieving like this don't you think?" Techna whispered. StarRacer frowned at how traumatized Starscream was by the whole situation. When he calmed down Starscream backed away from Techna with a look that could break Megatron's spark. Techna's spark clenched painfully at him. The humans didn't know what to make out of this. They'd all heard about what happened to Starscream's trine but didn't know that he was that affected by it. An alarm went off causing everyone except Optimus and Ratchet to jump.

"It's Agent Fowler." Ratchet muttered. Techna groaned, knowing that this won't go well. She wondered how the liaison would react to the newcomer. She noticed StarRacer scowling and her worry worsened. Primus she was becoming her Carrier. When Fowler came in he looked as if he was going to have a heart attack and pointed to Starscream.

"What's HE doing here?!" he screamed.

* * *

Sooooooo sorry for not updating sooner! Marching band started two weeks ago and it's been taking up all my time! And Autobot StarRacer had to finish her other story soooo yeah. Hope you liked it!

Reviews are welcomed! :)


	20. Chapter 20

Starscream jumped at Fowler's voice and gave Techna a confused look. Techna frowned at the man as he glared at Starscream. Ironhide and Ratchet scowled at Fowler and StarRacer stood in front of Starscream, as if to protect him. Arcee's trine gave Fowler a dark glare. Mirage and Optimus narrowed their optics at him.

"And who's that?!" Agent Fowler yelled while pointing to Techna. The new bots flinched at his harshness. StarRacer was starting to get annoyed by him for yelling at her friends. Optimus sighed and stepped forward.

"Agent Fowler Starscream and Techna are not from our dimension. This Starscream is far different than our dimension's version of him." Optimus informed. Fowler's eyes narrowed at the couple.

"Agent Flower-" Starscream was interrupted by everyone in the room, except Fowler and Optimus, bursting into a fit of laughter. "What did I say?"

"It's Fowler, not Flower." Techna whispered to him. Starscream's optics widened and StarRacer fell over in giggles. Starscream gave the youngling an amused look before turning to Fowler.

"My apologies, Agent Fowler you must not have been there when Techna explained the situation we're currently in." Starscream said. Fowler narrowed his eyes.

"Well I'm listening." He mumbled. Starscream winced and looked at Techna who looked worried. Techna's wing twitched nervously, remembering how she got some of the scars on her wings. She approached where Fowler stood.

"Agent Fowler, do you see these scars on my wings?" Techna asked. Fowler squinted to see the faint marks and nodded. "In my dimension YOU caused them. Looks like things haven't changed much between dimensions. I was forced into the Decepticon faction and Starscream followed to protect me. I was exiled from the Decepticons after taking Starscream's punishment and due to the fact that some of my closest friends were Autobots I was able to join the Autobot cause. Starscream finally managed to flee from the cons as well. Questions?"

"Who forced you into the Decepticons?" Fowler scoffed. Techna and Starscream shared a nervous look before turning back to the human. Techna sighed, her wings drooping.

"My Creator, Megatron." Techna confessed. Fowler's eyes widened to the size of softballs as he stared at Techna in shock.

"YOU'RE Megatron's daughter?" he gasped. Techna nodded slowly. Fowler groaned lightly. "You bots are more confusing than I ever imagined." The newcomers scowled, he was worse than the Fowler in their dimension. StarRacer stuck her glossa out at the man earning a chuckle from most of the bots. An alarm went off signaling Decepticons. Optimus turned to everyone in the room.

"Autobots prepare to-" he paused and looked over at Techna and Starscream. "I don't think Starscream should join us, in the event we confuse which one you are. Techna, you are welcome to join us since you do not exist here." Techna shared a soft look with Starscream before nodding. "Autobots roll out!" And with that the bots transformed and flew through the now opened ground bridge. Starscream looked hesitantly over at Ratchet who seemed busy and StarRacer was sitting against the wall talking to Mirage, who wasn't allowed to go with his current health condition. When he looked to where the humans were his optics widened.

"Excuse me, but where are the children?" Starscream asked, obviously nervous for the welfare of the organics. Ratchet and Fowler looked around and they both groaned.

"Scrap!" Ratchet exclaimed, sending a comm. to Optimus.

Techna transformed along with the others and was relieved to finally be able to fly again. Her optics scanned the landscape around them for Decepticon activity but found none so far. Out of the corner of her optic she saw the others walking towards the south so she stealthily followed them. She heard shouting from behind her and she expertly spun around and prepared her swords. What she saw was both amusing and annoying. The humans were staring up at her in shock and fear as she retracted her blades.

"Hey Optimus, the humans followed us." Techna informed with a scowl. The others walked up looking displeased. Miko glared at Techna.

"She drew her swords at us!" Miko accused. Optimus frowned and threw a sideways glance to the ex-con who seemed to be debating how to respond.

"Techna, why did you deploy your weapons?" Optimus asked the seeker. Techna tensed and her wing twitched nervously.

"My guard was up and when I heard shouting it was instinct. I wasn't always safe with the cons you know." Techna said with a monotone. Optimus nodded, she had a valid point. Miko pouted and crossed her arms. "Why did you follow us? In my dimension you were just as foolish."

"Says the one who faced down Megatron on the Nemesis surrounded by cons!" Miko snapped. Techna froze, her optics wide. Miko realized her mistake and tried to stutter out an apology but Techna raised a servo.

"Let's just finish the fragging mission." Techna hissed. "And just for the record, if you knew what it was like to watch the one you love about to be murdered, I'd bet you anything that you'd do the same." Everyone was silent as the femme turned and walked towards their objective. Jack glared at Miko as they followed Techna. When they found her she was hiding behind a rock. She motioned for them to be silent and pointed around the rock. What they saw were the Decepticons mining for energon. Optimus gave the command and everyone brought out their blasters as the guardians told their charges to stay put. Techna settled on her dual blades but didn't put them on fire…yet. They all slid carefully down the steep slope and began attacking the cons. Techna was the last one there and deflected the blasts from the Decepticons with her swords, though they were wondering who she was. When she got close to a con she caught her swords on fire and beheaded it. There were several gasps from the humans, Autobots, and Decepticons. "What? You've never seen a green-optic'd femme with flaming swords?" Techna smirked with amusement as she continued to fight. Techna was soon, however, thrown off balance and was sent flying back as a missile exploded in front of her. She looked up in shock and fear to see the SIC of this dimension's Decepticons.

Starscream

* * *

Uh oh Techna's in trouble! This isn't the Starscream she grew up with, this is the sadistic SIC of the Decepticons who won't think twice in killing her. Will she be able to fight or will her spark not allow it?

Reviews are welcomed! :)


	21. Chapter 21

**Knockout'sFanGirl221: **You'll see what happens during the fight! *snickers*

* * *

Techna sprung to her pedes just in time to doge Starscream's punch. She smirked, knowing all of his moves and techniques. Starscream, however, was getting angry. How did this new Autobot femme know exactly what he was going to do and how to deflect it? What made it worse was that she was only doing defense, never trying to harm him. It's almost as if she didn't want him to be hurt. Techna swung her leg at his so he fell onto his back. Starscream glared up at her in hatred.

"I see the autobots have a new lackey." Starscream snarled. Techna's emerald optics narrowed at him in anger.

"Not exactly." She hissed. Before she could add anything she was shot at by Starscream and thrown back. She groaned and tried to stand but Starscream kicked her in the tank. She recoiled painfully and deployed her blaster, taking a single shot at him. Due to her lack of training the shot had missed the SIC but hit a nearby drone. She glanced around frantically hoping that another Autobot would help her, but everyone had their servos full. She stood slowly and glared at the smirking Decepticon. "I'm surprised Screamer, you seem to have no guilt whatsoever for the death of your trine." Her words struck him like a Dark Energon blast. Apparently he had lost them in this dimension too.

"How did you know about them? No Autobot knows the truth!" Starscream hissed, though there was pain in his optics Techna felt a little bad for using his pain against him but this was not the Starscream she grew up with.

"They were blown up while on a 'spy' mission in Iacon, killing them and Autobots near them." Techna continued, crossing her arms. Starscream tried to punch her but she easily dodged it and frowned. "And you were forced to watch through the camera planted on Thundercracker." Starscream froze. How the Pit did she know all that?

"Who are you?" he growled. Techna's optics narrowed and she smirked.

"An Autobot from another dimension where I watched alongside you as your trine offlined," Techna responded curtly. Starscream tackled her in a fit of anger and was about to extinguish her spark, like he had done to Cliffjumper, when a blur of red came and threw him off of her. Techna gasped and stared up at the red seeker femme. "F-Firestrike?" Firestrike ignored her and stormed up to Starscream. None of them noticed that the only decepticon left was Starscream.

"Starscream, I swear to Primus if you ever touch my daughter again you're going to find yourself without a spark." Firestrike growled. Starscream backed away before transforming and fleeing. Firestrike turned to Techna, who was gaping at her. "Techna, are you alright?" Techna stood up and clenched her fists.

"Why did you call me your daughter when I'm from a different dimension? My Carrier is dead!" Techna asked. Optimus approached the femmes with a frown.

"I suggest we take this back to the base. Firestrike, why aren't you with the other arealbots in Europe?" the leader said.

"I heard about Techna's arrival and I had to see for myself." Firestrike said before the ground bridge opened. Techna stormed by everyone and walked into the base. StarRacer turned and looked at her from her spot on the floor next to Mirage. She couldn't help but noticed how angered the femme looked. Starscream walked up to her with a worried expression.

"Techna, what's wrong?" Starscream asked. When he saw the others enter with a new femme, one with green optics, he grew even more confused. StarRacer was confused too, she didn't know who this femme was. The humans got a scolding from Ratchet as they walked up to the balcony.

"Autobots, I'm sure you remember Firestrike, the SIC for the arealbots in Europe." Optimus said. They nodded and welcomed her, but Techna continued to glare. "Firestrike, I believe you owe Techna an explanation."

"What're you talking about Creator?" StarRacer asked. She didn't know why Techna was mad or why Firestrike had to explain things to her. "What did Firestrike do?"

"Apparently she faked her death and came to this dimension and left her family behind!" Techna snapped. StarRacer didn't think she sounded angry, only upset. "That's what really happened, wasn't it?" Everyone in the room was silent. Ratchet narrowed his optics, curious as to what happened on the field.

"Che cosa è successo durante la battaglia?"(What happened during the battle?) Mirage asked. Techna explained to those not present her fight with Starscream and how Firestrike had saved her, claiming to be her Carrier. StarRacer stared up at the red femme in amazement. She was from Techna's dimension too? And Techna's Carrier? Everyone was silent and Firestrike looked guilty for what had happened.

"Techna, I really did lose my memories in that crash back in our dimension and I did become an Autobot." Firestrike sighed. "But when the explosion was about to happen I was taken into the Pocket Dimension by Prima and he restored my memories. I begged him to let me come back I swear, but he didn't allow it. He said he had plans for you and I." StarRacer looked up at her Creator and saw that he felt guilty as well. Techna saw him too and narrowed her optics.

"You knew, didn't you?" she asked. Optimus sighed and shook his head.

"I knew she was from another dimension, but I did not know that she was your Carrier." Prime claimed. Techna's wing twitched but she sighed and turned back to her Carrier.

"Techna, I'm sorry for leaving you guys, but please tell me how the twins are doing." Firestrike pleaded. Techna's optics softened at the mention of her brothers.

"Creator disowned them a long time ago. They haven't grown at all and were always picked on by the cons. I have no idea how they are right now." Techna answered. StarRacer wondered what the twins had gone through because of their size. Firestrike seemed furious at the news.

"Megatronus did what?" she asked. StarRacer was slightly taken back by her change in attitude, but it made sense to her that the femme was protective of her sons. "Things have changed a lot since I've been gone."

"He also refused to help when Shockwave nearly offlined Techna." Starscream mumbled. "But I can honestly say that the twins are safe and sound at the base probably yelling at Ratchet to let them into the med bay." StarRacer giggled a little, trying to imagine tiny robots yelling at the grumpy medic.

"But tell me what's happened to you since I've been gone." Firestrike said as she turned to her daughter. Techna sighed and told her about what had happened from the day she disappeared to how she ended up her battling this dimensions Starscream. Firestrike was confused and worried, why would Megatron treat his own sparklings like that? "You've been raising Brains and Wheelie this whole time?"

"Uncle Megatron's mean." StarRacer said and pouted. Firestrike, Techna, and Starscream all looked at her in shock.

"I don't believe I've informed you yet, but Megatron is my brother. Or at least in this dimension he is." Optimus sighed. StarRacer giggled as the visitors looked close to glitching. Firestrike soon shook it off and turned to Techna.

"Techna, may I speak to you alone?" she asked. Techna shrugged and they both went outside. Before Firestrike could say anything she was wrapped in a tight hug from Techna.

"I-I'm sorry for being angry." Techna whimpered. "T-Thank Primus you're okay." Firestrike returned the embrace with a sigh.

"Techna I understand why you were upset, but you must listen to me. You're the only one who can end this war peacefully back home." Firestrike informed. Techna's optics brightened happily. "But there's one catch."

"What is it?" she asked quickly. Firestrike's optics watered as she looked down at her.

"The ancient strategy you must use will burn out your spark…"

* * *

So that last part will play a HUGE roll in my story in later chapters!

I also have a _**challenge**_for my artistic readers. I wanna know what you think Techna looks like. If you have a pic you wanna share you can PM me and I'll give you my email so you can send it OR if you have a devianART profile send me the like via PM or review! The one I like best will be put as the cover photo for this story. Feel free to be as creative as you like! :)

Reviews are welcomed! :)


	22. Chapter 22

Techna's optics widened in fear at Firestrike's words. The only way for the war to end was for her to die? Tears were welling up in the optics of both femmes. Firestrike understood perfectly why she was so frightened. She hugged her daughter as Techna began to cry. Firestrike hummed to her to calm her down. She didn't want to let go, but they knew that someone would come looking for them.

"P-Please don't tell Starscream. I don't want him to know." Techna whimpered. Firestrike smiled at her and nodded.

"Of course sweetspark, but are you going to go through with it? If you choose to do it Prima will teach you what to do before returning to our dimension. There will be no turning back once you've made your decision." Firestrike asked. Techna lowered her gaze and stared at her pedes.

"If it's the only way to end the war without any more deaths then I will do it." Techna whispered. "I don't want anyone else to be hurt, even Creator. This war is stupid and it should've never stared." Firestrike gave a sad smile and helped Techna clean her faceplate of any tears left. They walked into the base to find Starscream talking with the humans. Techna smiled sadly, wondering how he'll take it. She noticed StarRacer staring at her with worry in those bright optics. Techna smiled reassuringly at her. Starscream looked over at the femme and grew worried, he knew something was bugging her.

"Techna, is something wrong?" Starscream asked as she walked up to him. Techna halted and her optics widened before she gave him a smile.

"Of course not! Why do you ask?" Techna lied. Starscream frowned, obviously not believing her words. He glared slightly at Firestrike before dragging Techna down the hall alone. "Starscream, what's gotten into you?"

"You've never been a good liar, Techna." Starscream accused. Techna froze at the slight harshness in his voice. He looked at her sternly. "Ever since you found Firestrike you've been on edge. What's going on?" Techna's optics widened and tears filled them. Starscream saw this and immediately lightened up.

"Starscream, you don't understand. I've gotten myself into deep scrap and I have to go through this alone." Techna stammered. She laid her helm on his chassis and began crying. Starscream hugged her and kissed her helm. "Please don't hate me." Starscream squeezed her closer.

"I swear on Primus that I will never hate you." Starscream whispered. Techna's body was shaking slightly as she cried. She didn't want to leave him. She was scared of what he'd do after she died. Would he forget about her? Would he move on knowing she'd want him to be happy with another femme? Would he become depressed? She didn't want him to mourn but she didn't want him to forget about her either.

"Starscream…if I died in this war, would you forget about me?" Techna whimpered. Starscream looked down at her in confusion. What was she talking about? But the poor distressed femme had a look of pain and sincerity and he realized that it was a valid fear.

"I would never forget you, you're my femme, Techna." Starscream whispered. He silently pulled her into their temporary room and held her servos tightly. "I know we're in the middle of a war but I need to get this off my chassis. I'm in love with you Techna and please, will you be my sparkmate?" Techna stared up at him in shock. He had just _proposed_ to her! She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him happily. Starscream pulled back with a gleam in his optic that Techna hadn't seen ever since the war began.

"Of course, Starscream!" Techna exclaimed. She paused momentarily then looked down. "Can we…can we wait until after the war? Or until it's at least calmed down. It'd make things more difficult." Starscream nodded in understanding.

"I'd wait an eternity for you." He whispered. Techna smiled warmly, but there was sadness behind it. She knew she would never get the chance to bond with him. The very thought of it made her spark sink, but she hid it well from her fiancée. An alarm went off causing the seekers to jump in surprise. They ran into the main hanger to see the others huddled around the monitor. "What's going on?"

"Another Autobot is preparing to land." Ratchet informed without turning away. Techna smiled slightly. At least they were gonna have more fighters. There was a ping and a message popped up. When they opened it Ratchet let out a low growl. On the screen were the twins Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Techna smirked as the bots started talking to the new arrivals. Finally the twins noticed Techna and Starscream and yelled for them to look out.

"Relax we're from a different dimension. Starscream's actually an Autobot there." Techna sighed. They all then dove into the explanation of how Starscream and Techna got there and why. The twins seemed fascinated, surprising Techna. The couple answered their question simply.

"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, what's your ETA?" Optimus asked after a while. Techna looked down to see StarRacer standing next to her Carrier waiting for Elita to pick her up. Techna tapped Elita on the shoulder and the femme smiled down at her daughter before holding her. Sunstreaker stopped in the middle of his sentence suddenly.

"AW is that a youngling?!" Sideswipe interrupted his twin. Sunstreaker saw the youngling and his optics widened. "Alright, fess up, whose is it?"

"Sideswipe, if I'm the one holding her wouldn't you assume that she's Optimus and I's?" Elita asked. Both of the twins' optics dashed between the Prime and his sparkmate and the femmeling.

"What?!" both gasped. Techna smirked as StarRacer giggled at the shock. Sideswipe even fell over and glitched, causing the majority of the Autobots and humans to laugh. Even Optimus gave a small smirk. Sunstreaker facepalmed and turned to see if his brother was okay.

"Sunstreaker, you and Sideswipe will be able to hear StarRacer's story when you arrive. But for now, I believe you should revive Sideswipe." Optimus said in amusement. Sunstreaker sent his leader a glare before ending the transmission. Ratchet growled under his breath.

"It just had to be the twins." he grumbled. Techna snickered and shook her helm.

"Y'know, you had the same reaction when you rushed them to the med bay when they first landed." Techna commented. Everyone gave her a worried expression. "When we found the twins Shockwave had gotten to them first. Ironhide, Elita, Chromia, Jazz, Prowl, and Mirage all landed with them. Prowl was in the worst shape. Speaking of which how is Prowler?" Techna turned to Starscream who chuckled.

"He's back to normal." Starscream answered. Techna smiled and watched as StarRacer begged Optimus to let her go with them. He finally agreed and Starscream offered to stay behind so the humans could go with. Ratchet opened the ground bridge once the twins had landed. The Autobots walked through and saw Sideswipe and Sunstreaker stumble out.

"Woah, rough landing," Sideswipe grumbled. Techna smirked as they walked up to the group. When the twins saw StarRacer they immediately ran up to her. Techna snickered and looked at Elita.

"They're such sparklings." Techna observed. Elita giggled and agreed. Sunstreaker looked up at his leader and scowled.

"So what's the femmeling's story?" Sunstreaker asked. Optimus, Elita, Jack, and June explained what happened to StarRacer as she played with Sideswipe. The red mech tickled StarRacer and she squealed a little as she giggled.

"Oh how sweet." A voice snarled. Everyone snapped to Megatron who was approaching with Starscream and a bunch of vehicons. The Autobots encircled StarRacer protectively.

"Let's kick some con aft!" Sunstreaker snarled. Elita hit him in the head and glared at him.

"Watch your language around my daughter!" Elita hissed. Sunstreaker scowled but glared at the cons.

"Decepticons attack!" Megatron roared.

* * *

Sorry for not updating sooner. It would've been done yesterday but it was my birthday and I didn't have time to talk to Autobot StarRacer.

I hope you liked it and reviews are always welcomed! :)


	23. Chapter 23

**Autobot-Blurr-22****1:** Thanks! :) I just realized...you changed your name again...sweeeeeeeeeeet haha

**ZabuzasGirl:** Okay! Okay! Here's the next update! lol

* * *

The humans stuck close to StarRacer as the Autobots faced the Decepticon army. Techna was prepared to defend the humans and younglings no matter what. It was in her nature to be protective of young species. She saw Optimus order Mirage to grab StarRacer and the children and return to base out of the corner of her optic. When a vehicon suddenly came running at her she sprang into action and deployed her blasters. She felt embarrassed when her aim wasn't that good.

"Really, Techna? That's the best you can do?" a sneer came from behind her. Techna cut the helm off of the con she was fighting, being tired of her terrible aim, and spun around just in time to get shot and flung back. She groaned painfully and glared up at Starscream. She stood and deactivated her swords.

"I'm more of a hand-to-hand kind of femme." Techna smirked. She punched Starscream in the faceplate, causing him to skid back. She dodge every one of his attacks with ease, knowing all of his tricks. "Really, Starscream? That's the best you can do?" Techna mocked. Starscream growled, but Techna was able to use his anger to her advantage. She was thankful now for teaching Starscream back on Cybertron. She jumped and swung her pede down so it struck Starscream across the faceplate. The seeker was knocked out and she knew she could kill him easily but it didn't feel right. She knew that she couldn't because of her dimension's Starscream so she left him to fight other cons.

When everyone was heading back to base Miko was rambling on about how awesome it was. Apparently she had videotaped the whole battle. Techna wasn't listening to her as she leaned up against the wall. Starscream was nowhere to be seen which slightly worried her, but she shook it off. That had been the second time she fought this dimension's Starscream and it always bugged her. When Starscream walked back inside through the hall the twins yelled for him to stop but it was too late. A bucket of bright pink paint fell on him. The poor seeker was too stunned to say or do anything. Everyone in the room was silent, including the twins. Techna automatically knew what the problem was. He can take a prank, but this had happened to him before.

"S-Starscream?" Sideswipe said nervously. Screamer snapped out of his haze and ran back down the hall.

"Scrap, Starscream wait!" Techna yelled before running after him. The twins stared in shock. What have they done? Ratchet walked up to them angrily holding up a wrench.

Techna tried to open the door to her room but it was locked tight. She cursed the twins under hear breath and started knocking on the door. The silver mech refused to let her in much to her dismay. Techna decided to leave him alone for now and stormed back into the main hanger where she shoved the twins harshly.

"Do you realize what you've done?" Techna snarled. The twins had a look of mixed shock and fear. StarRacer hid behind her Carrier in fear of Techna's fury. "Starscream's probably traumatized and won't let me in our room! Why the frag did you do that to him?!"

"W-We didn't mean to hit him!" Sunstreaker claimed. The twins were obviously frightened. Techna flinched when a servo was placed on her shoulder. She looked up to see Optimus with a stern look on his face.

"What happened in Starscream's past that was affecting him?" Optimus asked. Techna backed off and looked at the worried faces in the room. Firestrike seemed nervous as well. Techna let out a shaky sigh and leaned against the wall.

"Back on Cybertron before the war Starscream was a student at the Academy in the Crystal City. He wasn't the most…popular student there. He was always picked on for his scientific interests. He was actually the one who created the blueprints for the ground bridge. He was going to have it approved by the professors but they were taken by a classmate who was given all the credit for the machine. Anyways, he'd come home covered in wounds which I had to patch up. If his trine found out they'd probably do something to make it worse. One day he was late at the lab when he opened his door a bucket of PINK PAINT dropped on top of him. The mechs responsible had gotten it all on tape and played it all around Iacon. It took his trine and I days to get the paint off of him. It completely traumatized him. And your 'little prank' just brought back that memory! It doesn't help that his trine was offlined by my Creator!" Techna spat. Tears were starting to form in her optics at the memory.

_**Flashback**_

_Techna sat while talking to Thundercracker and Skywarp. The three of them had made plans to go have fun with Starscream considering the mech hadn't stopped working for days. They had saved up enough money to take him to the science museum in the higher class part of Iacon. Starscream had always dreamed about going there. When the door opened the trio looked up expectantly. What walked in was a shock to them._

"_Starscream, what happened?" Techna gasped. He looked near tears and was covered in pink paint. Thundercracker and Skywarp looked pissed off and Techna looked mortified. Starscream finally broke down and the three Cybertronians tried to comfort him._

"_Who did this?" Thundercracker growled. Starscream didn't answer, he only trembled and stuttered in between sobs. He said something about first his ground bridge and now this. Techna helped Thundercracker and Skywarp try to get the paint off of their brother._

"_Primus, this stuff is impossible to get off." Skywarp growled. Techna hugged Starscream tightly from behind. Techna checked her inner clock and realized how late it had gotten. She didn't want to leave Starscream yet so she sent a private comm. to her Creator saying that she'll be staying with a friend tonight._

_**End flashback**_

The Autobots stared at her in surprise at the news. They had no idea what the seeker had really gone through before the war. It also made them wonder if their Starscream had gone through something similar. Techna turned to the twins with a pained look. She saw the extreme guilt etched on their faceplates.

"That's why Starscream acted the way he did. He was mocked every day because of that one prank. I'm gonna go talk to him." Techna said. She walked down the hall before another word could be said. She growled under her breath when she found the door to be locked. She managed to override the controls and walked in to find Starscream curled up on the berth trembling. The door closed behind her and she locked it. Starscream looked up with scared optics.

"Why do people keep doing this to me? What have I ever done to them?" Starscream whimpered. Techna wrapped her arms around him and sat down on the berth. She noticed that he didn't even attempt to remove the paint. "D-Do they really see me as a Decepticon?"

"Starscream they were aiming that prank at Ratchet, not you. You've done nothing wrong, Screamer." Techna cooed. She grabbed a rag from the berth-side table. "C'mon, let me get the paint off of you." She began to clean the pink paint while he started to calm down.

"T-Techna?" Starscream whispered. Techna paused and looked into his optics. "Thank you for being there for me after everything." Techna smiled and leaned forward to plant a kiss on his cheek. Her spark sank when she realized the trauma he might go through when she dies to end the war. She finally calmed him down completely and he ended up falling asleep in her arms. She sighed in relief when the last of the paint was removed. She set him down so he was comfortable and left the room, checking to make sure that none of the paint had gotten on her. When she entered the main room everyone turned their attention to her.

"Is Starscream okay?" StarRacer asked. Techna smiled at the youngling but glared at the twins as they were lectured by Ratchet.

"He's in recharge now. Thankfully the paint was easier to remove than the idiots at the Academy used." Techna responded. She turned to the twins and walked up to them calmly. "You made him believe that you thought of him as a Decepticon."

"Sorry," they both mumbled. Techna crossed her arms and frowned.

"It's not me you should apologize to." She stated before going over to talk to Arcee and Mirage. Arcee smiled at the femme and leaned against Mirage. "So word around the base is that you two are gonna be bonded in a few days."

"Oh…uh…you found out about the time?" Arcee said awkwardly. Techna smirked at the embarrassed couple. She even heard Mirage's cooling fans turn on. Techna snickered a little and leaned against the wall on her side.

"There's one more difference between our dimensions. In my dimension, you're already bonded." Techna informed. She heard choking and they turned to see Jack choking on his water from hearing that. Arcee, Mirage, and Techna all started laughing at his misfortune. Techna perked up when they heard footsteps coming from the hall. StarRacer jumped up and hugged Starscream's legs when he became visible. The poor seeker lost his balance and fell on his aft. Ironhide snickered from his place next to Chromia. StarRacer grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry Starscream…" StarRacer said shyly. Starscream smiled as he stood up.

"It's alright, Star." Starscream said. He refused to look at the twins while he walked up to Ironhide and talked to him for a while. Techna couldn't help but smile at the fact that he was back to normal. She saw Arcee and Mirage smirking at her.

"Uh…what's going on?" Techna asked nervously. Elita walked up and saw her sister and facepalmed.

"Oh no, Arcee has the smirk." Elita groaned. Chromia overheard and walked over to them with her own smirk.

"What's wrong with a smirk?" Techna asked. The trine dragged her down the hall, leaving the other amused Autobots behind. "Okay now tell me what this is all about!" the trine rolled their optics at the confused seeker.

"You're engaged to Starscream!" they announced together. Techna's cooling fans turned on and her optics widened. How did they figure it out?

"And don't bother trying to deny it, we can see it in your optics. We've seen it twice already for each other." Chromia said. Techna sighed and nodded. The trine wrapped her in a tight hug and when they pulled back there was a gleam in Techna's optics.

"Okay, if you EVER have a sparkling you must come back to visit us!" Elita said. Techna's spark sunk. She'd never be able to have a sparkling because of the decision she made to end the war. But she hid away that feeling and grinned.

"Okay, okay I promise if we do you can meet him or her." Techna laughed. Then her optics went to Arcee. "But if you and Mirage have a sparkling, I must meet them as well. Same goes for you and Hide Chromia." The femmes agreed.

**Techna's dimension**

The minibots sat on the back of the couch looking bored. The human children were playing video games. The small twins groaned when they heard Jack's mom drive in. While Techna, and now apparently Starscream, was in stasis the Jack's mother had been kidnapped by Airachnid and they saved her. Now the femme would always come to the base, much to everyone's dismay. Ratchet ran in suddenly, looking like he'd seen a ghost.

"Starscream…and…Techna's…bodies…disappeared!" the mech gasped in between breaths. The twins jumped up, effectively falling off of the couch.

"What?!" they screeched.

* * *

*GASP* Where are Techna and Starscream's bodies?! Looks like you're gonna hafta wait until next time to find out! :D

Reviews are welcomed! :)


	24. Chapter 24

Last chapter I'm cowriting with Autobot StarRacer!

**Autobot-Blurr 221: **I'm sadistic to my characters aren't I? haha hmmm You'll see what will happen in the future. ;)

* * *

Techna sighed as she watched the twins play with StarRacer. Her processor drifted to her brothers in the other dimension. They must be wreaking some sort of havoc at that moment. She smirked when she remembered the time they made a mess of the hospital in Kaon at their first checkup. First Aid certainly had his servos full with the terrible twins. She forced herself not to laugh when she came back hearing that it took him and Ratchet both to finish with her brothers. Everyone noticed her amused look and questioned her.

"It's just a funny memory from Cybertron involving my brothers." Techna said with humor in her voice. Firestrike gave her a confused look but then it turned into amusement. The red seeker began laughing and was almost on the ground.

"Let me guess, when it took First Aid AND Ratchet to sedate them long enough for the checkup?" Firestrike asked. Techna giggled and nodded. It had been an interesting day for the femmes while they tried to apologize to the shocked medics. "Just goes to show, they're the image of their Creator." Techna stopped and frowned.

"Too bad he disowned them both." Techna murmured. Firestrike stopped laughing as well and her wing twitched. The ground bridge opened, but seemed white again, and out walked Prima. Techna couldn't help but smile as the Autobots walked up to him.

"Hello again. Starscream, Techna, it is time for you to return to your dimension." Prima said. Techna couldn't help but frown and glance at Firestrike.

"What about Carrier?" Techna asked curiously. Firestrike sighed and shook her helm.

"I have business still left to do here. I'll be back as soon as possible." Firestrike promised. Techna nodded softly. She said goodbye to everyone, hugging StarRacer tight. She knew there wasn't a version of her in her dimension which made it harder for her to leave. Starscream left first and ended up back in their dimension. But when Techna walked through she was in the Pocket Dimension again.

"Are you ready to know the full plan?" Prima asked. Techna turned and nodded. Her optics and expression were grim as she thought about what she'd have to give up. Her future with Starscream, with her Carrier, he brothers, her_ life_ would be destroyed. She found out exactly how she'd die, it'd burn out her spark. When she finally returned to her dimension she only found Ratchet standing at the monitor.

"Where's everybot?" Techna asked curiously. Ratchet jumped and faced her. He sighed in relief when he saw that she was perfectly fine.

"A few minutes after Starscream arrived the others were sent on a mission and he asked to go." Ratchet said. Techna hesitantly glanced over at the balcony and facepalmed. She pointed to where the humans and her brothers would usually wait. Ratchet followed her direction and growled. "I'm gonna slagging offline them!" Techna smacked his shoulder jokingly.

"No harming humans or my brothers remember?" she teased. Ratchet grumbled before typing commands into the computer. His optics widened in horror and he opened the ground bridge quickly.

"Airachnid found the children and your brothers!" Ratchet exclaimed. Techna's optics narrowed and she ran out of the base. She crept through the forest. She moved faster when she heard her brothers' shouts of rage. She held back a menacing growl when she found Airachnid holding up the twins tauntingly. Techna snuck up behind her somehow and activated her blaster, pointing it at the spider femme's helm.

"I suggest you put them down before you find yourself missing a helm." Techna growled. She then turned her gaze to her surprised brothers. "I leave for a few days and you go and get yourself caught by this con?"

"Hey it ain't our fault!" Wheelie growled.

"We just followed our guardians! You said to stay with them!" Brains added. Techna barely dodged one of Airachnid's spidey-legs. She narrowed her optics at the femme and let out a growl.

"Well look who's starting to become more like her Creator!" Airachnid taunted. Techna tensed but didn't move as a leg was pointed directly at the twins' sparks. "Make one more move and they die. Though I'm surprised they're your brothers, they're so small." Both femmes ignored the twins' growl of protest as Techna prepared her dual blades.

"Leave them out of this, Airachnid. It's between you and me now." Techna hissed. She wanted her brothers to be safe and she won't allow them to be hurt by this sadistic bot. Airachnid smirked devilishly as she tightened her hold on the bots.

"Now where's the fun in that? How about a ga-" Airachnid hissed but was cut off.

"Enough with your sadistic games, Airachnid! No one hurts my brothers!" Techna growled. She was getting tired of this spiderbot threatening Brains and Wheelie. Techna saw Arcee sneaking up behind her and held back her smirk. "Put them down, Airachnid!"

"Or what?" Airachnid dared. Arcee shot her in the back of the helm. Airachnid dropped the twins, but before they hit the ground Techna dove and caught them as Airachnid's deceased body fell to the ground. Techna smiled at Arcee.

"Thanks, 'Cee." Techna said. Arcee smirked and put a hand on her hip.

"No problem, I just wanted that fragging con dead." Arcee said. Techna smirked before glaring at her brothers. Arcee narrowed her optics as well. "Where are the children?"

"We're over here Arcee." Jack said as the humans walked out. Arcee and Techna glared at them and the children tensed.

"You snuck out on a battle, picked a fight with Airachnid, and what's worse is that you almost got Brains and Wheelie offlined! What were you thinking?" Arcee demanded. Techna glared down at her brothers in her servos.

"And don't think you're out of the fire yet, you should've stayed behind!" Techna scolded. She put them on the ground so they could be with their guardians and turned to Arcee with a sigh. "Where are the others?"

"Everyone's back at base now. Ratchet probably wants to run a scan on you and Starscream." Arcee replied. Techna sighed, doorwings drooping. She always hated checkups, especially from Knockout. When the ground bridge opened the seven of them walked into the base.

"Techna, Starscream, what happened in the other dimension?" Optimus asked. Techna's wing twitched and she glanced over at her brothers who were waiting for the story. She was nervous to tell them about Firestrike so she decided to start with what happened first.

"Well Ironhide found out that I was Megatron's daughter and nearly killed me." Techna started. She shot Ironhide a playful glare but smirked. "But the cutest little youngling femme ever came up and yelled at everyone for not listening to my story."

"There was a youngling there?" Sideswipe and Sunstreaker asked.

"Whose?" Elita One asked. Techna shrugged with an evil grin.

"I'm not saying!" Techna stuck her glossa out at the pouting bots (not including Optimus, Ratchet, Ironhide, or Prowl). "Besides, her sparkparents aren't bonded in our dimension, it might have a negative effect." Techna continued telling the story up until the part in the battle where she met Firestrike. Techna's voice was faint when she continued. "I don't think my brothers should be here for the next part." The twins were about to argue but they saw the look in her optics so they left with the humans and Jazz, who had Prowl promise to fill him in later.

"Techna, what's so bad that you had to make them leave?" Prowl asked curiously. Tears filled Techna's optics and Starscream sighed, knowing that it still must be hard for her.

"When she was fighting the other dimension's version of me, Firestrike came and saved her." Starscream said.

"Well there could just be a version of her in that dimension." Chromia pointed out, hoping that it'd help. Techna shook her helm quickly.

"No, she called me her daughter while threatening him. Not to mention afterwards she told me that she had been taken there right before the explosion by the Primes. She even has her memories back. Our Carrier's alive, guys. But she can't leave that dimension yet." Techna explained. "I didn't want the twins to know because I'm worried about how they'll take it. They grew up without a Carrier and a Creator that despised them. I've been their only real family for years. How would they react to having her back?"

"Did she mention them at all?" Mirage asked. Techna had a faint smile on her faceplate.

"She seemed genuinely concerned about them. She was pissed when she found out that Creator disowned them." The bots nodded in understanding. "But I do have one question specifically for you Optimus. Is Creator your twin brother?" Everyone fell silent as Techna and Starscream crossed their arms.

"How did you-" Optimus started but realized that it must be so in the other dimension. He sighed heavily. "Yes, Megatron is my twin brother. I assume you were told this in the other dimension?" Techna and Starscream nodded, a smile spreading across Techna's faceplate. Her family was bigger than she thought and it was comforting.

"I think that is one fact that we should definitely tell the twins." Elita said with a smirk. Everyone else snapped out of their surprised state and nodded in agreement. They heard a small crash and turned to see that Wheelie had glitched and Brains was staring up at them in shock. Techna realized that they had heard everything.

"Scrap…" she whispered.

* * *

BUM BUM BUM! Uh oh, the twins heard the truth! How will they react?! Oh that's right...I know! :P But YOU will have to continue reading to know what goes down muah hahaha!

Reviews are welcomed! :)


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry guys for not updating! :(**

**In this chapter there will be some major foreshadowing of what's gonna happen next so be paying attention. Oh, and there's going to be alot of out-of-characterness in this chappy.**

**Autobot-Blurr 221:** Haha yeahhhh they're gonna have fun with this (not) And thanks! :)

* * *

"Brains…how much did you guys hear?" Techna asked sheepishly. Brains clenched his fists as his twin stood up slowly. They both felt betrayed by what they'd heard. Techna had decided to hide the fact that their Carrier was alive from them. The femme looked truly worried and guilty about them but they were too angered to see it.

"Enough to know that you're trying to hide the fact that we actually do have family!" Wheelie snarled. Techna's spark sunk at his words. The base was deadly silent for a minute. When Jazz and the humans came in, they froze at the tension in the room. Techna looked away and sighed.

"I'm only trying to protect you two." She said quietly. She transformed and flew out of the base. Starscream turned to Jazz with a slight glare.

"You were supposed to keep an optic on them, Jazz." Starscream said with a serious tone. Jazz looked down nervously but the humans stepped forward.

"Don't blame Jazz, we were the ones who helped them sneak away." Jack stated defensively. The humans nodded and Jazz smirked. Humans sure were protective of their friends. "Besides they needed to know this. But the way they yelled at her was inappropriate!"

"Hey, whose side are you on?" Brains asked. Jack rolled his eyes but didn't respond. "But why the frag would she hide the fact that our Carrier's alive?"

"When Techna saw Firestrike it was during a battle with their decepticons. She was fighting their dimension's version of me and losing. When Techna was about to be killed Firestrike attacked him, threatening to kill him if he touched her again. It hurt Techna to see that her own Carrier left and never returned even though she had her memories. She didn't want you two to be hurt. We were hoping to tell you once she returned but those plans were blasted all to pieces." Starscream informed. The computer beeped and the autobots turned to see what was going on.

"Decepticon activity nearby Techna's location!" Ratchet exclaimed.

**In the desert, outside Jasper, Nevada**

Techna sat on the cliff with her knees pulled up to her chassis. She felt so guilty for not telling the twins the truth about their Carrier, but she was more concerned as to why _Megatron_ let her believe that Firestrike was offlined. She couldn't wrap her processor around it, why didn't he tell her? Why did he allow her to believe that he and the twins were her only family? There was a tug on the end of a bond she had long forgotten and ignored it. She heard someone transform and walk up behind her.

"Why didn't you tell me Carrier was alive? Why didn't you tell me?" Techna asked, instantly knowing that it was her Creator. Megatron froze in his steps, not expecting his daughter to know. "Don't bother denying it, I saw her while in the other dimension."

"Other dimension?" Megatron asked curiously. Techna turned and glared at him.

"Yeah the other dimension. By the way, the others told me what happened when they asked you for help. What happened to my Creator, the one who would crawl to the moon and back again for his family INCLUDING the twins?" She stood up and faced him, her fists clenching. "You never really cared for us, did you?"

"Techna I-" Megatron started but was cut off.

"You also never told me that Orion's my uncle. You've hidden lies and secrets from your own family! What makes matters worse is that you left me for _dead!_ Your own daughter! Why Creator?" Techna demanded. Tears were starting to form in her optics. Because of him her life was falling apart before her very optics and it was killing her. "Can't you just end this stupid war and go back to your normal self?!"

"Techna this war has gone too far to end peacefully." Megatron said, his coldness melting away. He put a servo on her shoulder but she smacked it away.

"You and I both know that's a load of scrap, Optimus has been wanting this to end peacefully ever since it began! Open your optics, Creator!" Tears ran down her cheekplates as she finished. Megatron, surprisingly, wrapped her in a tight hug which had Techna stunned. How long had it been since he actually _comforted _her?

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen." The warlord whispered before backing away. He transformed and flew off just as a ground bridge opened nearby. Techna fell to her knees and began crying, not even noticing the Autobots running through to her "rescue". Starscream ran up and tried to get her to talk, but she refused to say a word. Optimus and the other searched and scanned the surrounding area for the mystery con but he had disappeared. Techna tensed as a needle was injected into her neck and she found sleepiness taking over.

Starscream, after Ratchet had sedated Techna, carried his femme along with the others, back into the Autobot base. The humans and twins stared in shock seeing the dried tears on the seekers faceplate. Not even Wheelie said anything as Techna was taken to her room by her fiancée. When Starscream entered her room he closed the door and laid her on her berth. He sat next to Techna and softly stroked her cheekplate. He wondered who could've caused her so much trauma in the short time she was with them. He stood and was about to leave when he heard a quiet whimper.

"Starscream?" Techna's voice was barely audible. He was immediately by her side as she sat up slowly. "H-He's never going to change, he's not going to end the war peacefully."

"Shh, it's okay Techna. I'm sure Optimus will find a way to stop this war without killing Megatron." Starscream paused and wrapped his arms around her gently. "It was him who visited you, wasn't it?"

"H-He knew that Carrier was alive and never told me. He never told me that Optimus was my uncle either. I don't understand why this war can't stop, I just can't understand it. Starscream…what would you do if I died during the war?" she flinched when Starscream let out a low growl.

"I won't let that happen, sweetspark. I'd do anything to keep you alive so you can see the end of the war. That's a promise I intend to keep." Techna almost started crying, knowing that he couldn't save her when it was her time to offline. She couldn't tell him that so she just snuggled into his chassis, praying to Primus that'd he'd be okay after her death.

**On the Nemesis**

Megatron returned to his ship with a heavy spark. Techna's words hurt him like a thousand swords stabbing him a once. She really wanted to have her family together again, didn't she? Looking back he wondered what the true reason he abandoned his sons was. Oh yeah, he didn't. The most likely reason was that they were becoming too like him, and he was scared that they'd turn into what he already was: a monster. Soundwave approached him with a set of coordinates on his screen.

"Is it another relic?" Megatron snarled. Soundwave shook his helm and a picture of Optimus Prime popped up next to it. "You've…located the Autobots?" Soundwave nodded and stood still. "Prepare the troops for battle, this time, there will be a victor." He only prayed that he wouldn't be sending his family to their death because of his decision, except for Optimus. The Prime could go to Pit for all he cared. His spark panged and he realized that that's not truly how he felt about him. He turned and looked out the window of the warship.

"Primus help me."

* * *

Tada! Megatron's finally starting to realize what all he's done and lost in this war! Will he decide to end it peacefully? Or will Techna still have to die? You're gonna have to continue reading to find out!

If you have any time, I have a poll on my profile for this chapter so pleasssssssssse take it! :)

Reviews are welcomed! :)


	26. Chapter 26

**Autobot-Blurr 221: **Awww thanks! :) *sigh* poor Brains XD

**Okay amazing readers, I know this is uber short but the next chapter will be long cuz it's the final battle! BUM BUM BUM!**

* * *

Techna refused to talk to anyone when she came back into the main silo the next day. They all knew it had been Megatron she'd talked to, but they didn't know what he said. The twins were starting to regret yelling at her and tried to apologize but she only nodded slightly before leaving the room. Everyone in the base stared after her in shock and worry. Whatever Megatron had said was truly bothering her, which was bugging Starscream.

"What's going on with Techna?" Elita One asked in worry. She thought of Techna as a third sister, someone to look after. She saw Starscream just stare at the hallway with sad optics. Elita walked up and put a servo on his shoulder. "You're the only one she ever talks to when she's like this. She needs you Starscream."

"I just hope she talks." Starscream murmured before walking down the hall after her. He finally found her in her room in deep thought. He knocked on the inside wall before fully entering. Techna looked up at him but didn't say anything. "Well doesn't this seem familiar? Though I believe our situations were reversed. I refused to talk and you tried to see what was up. You had at least an idea what was bugging me that night, but now I'm at loss as to what Megatron said that's gotten you this way." She remained silent and lowered her gaze. Starscream frowned and thought up of a plan. He pouted and sat on the ground like a sparkling. Techna raised an optic ridge at him but didn't speak. "I don't want to go to the Academy if it means I can't hang out with you." Techna couldn't hold in it and burst into laughter at the déjà vu of the day he found out he was accepted into the Academy. "Success!"

"Oh shut up!" Techna giggled. Starscream smirked and stood and moved over to her. She sighed and looked down, the silence returning. Starscream frowned, determined to get her to speak again. He leaned his back against the wall and stared up at the ceiling. He sighed heavily and glanced over at his femme.

"You know, you really should laugh more often. Laughter seems rarer than energon deposits nowadays." He commented. She didn't respond to his words but seemed deep in thought. "Look, Techna, your silence is killing me. There's something wrong, I can tell it. But I'm clueless as to what's truly going on. It goes deeper than your family, doesn't it?"

"Starscream, you just…have to trust me on this one, okay? I…I don't know how to explain this, but everything'll turn out alright. Please Screamer?" Techna spoke for the first time that day. Starscream nearly groaned as she gave him the same puppy-dog optics she'd given him ever since they were little.

"Really? You pull the puppy-dog look on me?" Starscream mumbled. Techna snickered slightly. "Alright fine, but you have to start talking to the others. Your brothers feel guilty enough already, they think they're the reason why you're so upset."

"What? Why would they think that? I forgave them for snapping at me earlier, this has nothing to do with them!" Techna exclaimed with a groan. They both stood up and walked into the main hanger. When they got there a loud alarm went off signaling their worst fear.

"Optimus, Decepticons are heading straight for the base." Ratchet growled.

* * *

And the winning song is Hero by Skillet with 4 votes! It will be in the next chapter. Oh, and here's a little sneak peak! It's gonna be in Techna's POV at one point.

**Jack, Raf, Miko, and Agent Fowler nearly held their breath after the Autobots had left. They all knew that this battle will settle the war once and for all. The seconds ticked by slowly and each minute seemed like an hour. Miko suggested a video game to distract them, but not even she was truly in the mood for fun. At least, not with the Autobots in extreme danger. The three of them jumped when the ground bridge opened by itself. It was not glowing a green/blue, however, it was the bright white that they knew belonged to one coming from another dimension. In ran a red seeker with emerald optics that were filled with worry.**

**"Is this the dimension Techna belongs to?" the femme asked quickly. The humans nodded hesitantly. "Where are they?"**

**"Fighting the final battle. Why? Who are you?" Agent Fowler asked. The femme turned to him with blazing optics.**

**"My designation's Firestrike. I'm Techna's Carrier and Megatron's sparkmate."**

Okay so I might edit this a little bit in the real chapter but that's your preview! :)

Reviews are welcomed! :)


	27. Chapter 27

**So I'm not doing review responses so :P Here it is! The final chapter!...or is it? Enjoy! This took me three hours to type :/**

* * *

_I'm just a step away  
I'm just a breath away  
Losin' my faith today  
(Fallin' off the edge today)_

**Techna's POV**

I took a step back in fear. I knew this day would come, but I didn't think it would be so soon. Today will be the final battle, the one to settle the scores. Today was the day I'd give my life to save everyone else's. Fear crept its way into my spark and I was starting to fear what the Autobots might think of me once I'm gone. Will they think of me as a hero, or will I be considered a coward? My faith in them is starting to slip away. Every second that they talk about what to do is another blow to my spark. A servo touched my shoulder and I turned to see Uncle Optimus frowning in worry.

"Are you alright, Techna?" he asked. Am I alright? Am I alright? My intakes almost hitch at the thoughts going through my mind! How can I be okay? I put on a fake smile to fool everyone around me. I don't want them to worry about me, even though they had every right to.

"Let's just get this over with." I sighed heavily. My life couldn't get much worse, could it? The computer beeped one last time before we prepared to leave. Today I will face down my Creator! It's funny how I say that confidently, but in my spark I wish to be a youngling again. I want to go back and make sure this war never happened. But I guess Primus has a funny way of working things. Does he even realize that I'm about to fall off the edge today? That I'm about to give my spark to those who don't like me? I'm about to give my spark to those I love, even if they don't love me back. My spark clenched at the thought of love and I glanced over at Starscream.

"Jack, Miko, Rafael, and Agent Fowler please remain here. If we do not return, remain hidden and pray that your planet will be spared." Optimus informed gravely. Wow, what a pep talk bossbot. The humans won't have to worry about their planet if everything goes as planned. "Autobots, roll out!"

_I am just a man  
Not superhuman  
(I'm not superhuman)  
Someone save me from the hate_

Everywhere around me I could see hatred. I personally could see no faction, not an Autobot or Decepticon in sight. All I see is a group of Cybertronians filled with hate and anger fighting one another to the death. My spark sunk at the sight of Creator fighting his twin brother. Starscream was fighting Knockout at the time as well. Every blow I saw hurt me in some way. I'm hidden behind rocks wishing I could stop the madness. To stop the hate. I lowered my optics as another mech was offlined. It was a drone, but I knew it felt the pain of being shot. Every single Autobot and Decepticon has a designation. But no one seems to care about the vehicons, who play a large part in the war as well. I want to save them from the pain, but I'm just a femme, not a superhero. Primus, someone please stop the hatred before my spark shatters!

_It's just another war  
Just another family torn (Falling from my faith today)  
Just a step from the edge  
Just another day in the world we live_

I watched as the twins fought Soundwave's cassettes. I looked over at Uncle Optimus and Creator as well. I thought of my Carrier in the other dimension. We are a torn family. We were separated by fragging hatred and it's not fair to the twins! They grew up knowing pain and misery, never truly knowing the love and care of a Carrier, nor the protectiveness or proudness of a Creator. The love my family once had is now burned, burned to the ground! It was destroyed along with Cybertron and those who gave their lives in this war! My mind has been made up. I will stop this war, even if it kills me. I don't want one family more to go through what I have. My thoughts drifted to the youngling StarRacer. Optimus and Elita had sent her away as a sparkling to protect her from Megatron. That war had severed a family as well. I sighed heavily, at least theirs is back together aside from Megatron. I looked back up at the scene in front of me and realized that this was basically a normal day for everyone. Wake up, drink energon, fight each other, go to recharge. Over and over again this has been going on! Well today I will end this, today will be the last day anyone here steps pede on a battlefield. Everyone will see the wrongness of this war or so help me, I will tie each and every bot out there down in a room and force them to make peace! I sighed once more. But it won't be that simple, it never is isn't it? No, someone must always be the hero and give their lives for someone else to ensure the peace.

_I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero (save me now)  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero'll save me (just in time)_

Maybe…maybe someone will show up and stop them in another way? Maybe I don't have to give up my life for this. Oh who am I kidding? No one seems willing to be the hero in this story. I'm the only one foolish enough to even consider it. I realize now that I've always needed a hero in my life. I took care of my brothers and Starscream. I did my best to be _their_ hero. But what about me? I certainly could've used a hero on more than one occasion but it never came. But…that's not true. Starscream's protected me for years from Shockwave and Creator, before he became a tyrant, really did care about the twins and me. He had even _comforted_ me when I broke down last night. But the hero will not arrive today, for I must be the one to save others, not the other way around. Curse this war…curse it to the Pits! My hero will not come today, for now, I am against the world. I will offline for those I care about and yet…will anyone remember or miss me?

_I've gotta fight today  
To live another day  
Speakin' my mind today  
(My voice will be heard today)_

**Megatron's POV**

Here I am, fighting my own twin brother. I've done this hundreds –no thousands! –of times yet it feel like we're back on Cybertron, arguing as sparklings. What am I saying? I am Megatron! Leader of the Decepticons and I will conquer this planet and rule every Cybertronian and creature residing on it! And no one, not even Optimus Prime, will take that away from me! I will fight and I will live! His moves…why do they seem so much faster than before? I was once able to fight him without getting a scratch and now I'm covered in fresh battle wounds. My strength must not fail me if I am to win this war and lead the Decepticons to victory! My processor, it says one thing, but my spark…it's confused. It still recognizes Optimus as my brother yet I seek to destroy him._ Liar, you do not wish to hurt him!_ My processor is now arguing with itself! If this continues I will glitch in the middle of the battle! I must focus on the task at hand. Creator and Carrier, they had always approved of Orion Pax. They always listened to him but would they pay me any mind? No! They'd shower my brother with their love but neglected to even give me energon! A sudden realization came to me, that's exactly how I treated my own creations. I favored Techna and abused the twins, leaving Techna to care for them like how…Orion did for me. I'm making the same mistakes our sparkparents had but now, it's too late to fix anything. There can be no peace until one of us lies dead in a pool of their own energon. That will not be me, I am done being the weaker link! I will be VICTORIOUS!

_I've gotta make a stand  
But I am just a man  
(I'm not superhuman)  
My voice will be heard today_

**Techna's POV**

It's time, I have to make my stand now! The battle is growing hotter by the second and soon it will be too late to stop them! I must do this! I gotta make my stand! I stood from my crouch but immediately went back down. Who am I kidding? I'm acting like a super-femme again. That's not what I am. I'm just an ex-Decepticon, daughter of the warlord who's sworn to kill all Autobots. My optics narrowed as one of the Autobots got punched hard and a Decepticon was killed. But they have to listen to me… my voice will be heard. I will stop this war and make my stand! Who cares if I'm only a femme? Sometimes, the only one who can do anything right is the femme.

_It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
(My voice will be heard today)  
It's just another kill  
The countdown begins to destroy ourselves_

**StarRacer's dimension, 3rd POV**

Firestrike walked into the Aerialbot base after leaving the main Autobot base. She saw several of her soldiers talking nonchalantly, not even noticing that their leader was distressed. Firestrike knew that it'd only be a matter of time before Techna would give her spark to end the war in the other dimension. She decided against telling either team about the plan, in fear of what they might think. Besides, that would only hurt StarRacer considering the youngling loved Techna like a sister. An alarm went off and everyone in the room jumped. Firestrike's optics narrowed as she saw their own ground bridge open and glow white.

"Aerialbots, hold fire unless I say so." Firestrike commanded with a raised servo. The bots stood in defensive positions, but Firestrike knew who would come through the portal. She didn't tell the others only because they didn't know that she was from a different dimension. Her optics narrowed even more when Prima had yet to come through. Firestrike grabbed a datapad and quickly wrote something on it before handing it to her SIC. "Windchaser, you're the leader now. I'm sorry that I can't explain everything now, but you have to get this to Optimus Prime immediately. You may read it, but it's extremely important that he gets this datapad!"

"B-But Firestrike! What are you doing?" Windchaser stammered. Firestrike put a servo on his shoulder with a small smile. They'd understand soon enough. She ran through the ground bridge without any more hesitation. **(A/N if you want to see Team Prime's reaction to the datapad and what's in it you're gonna have to read Autobot StarRacer's next chapter for Beyond Your Imagination! Hehe)**

_I need a hero to save my life  
I need a hero just in time  
Save me just in time  
Save me just in time_

Jack, Raf, Miko, and Agent Fowler nearly held their breath after the Autobots had left. They all knew that this battle will settle the war once and for all. The seconds ticked by slowly and each minute seemed like an hour. Miko suggested a video game to distract them, but not even she was truly in the mood for fun. At least, not with the Autobots in extreme danger. The three of them jumped when the ground bridge opened by itself. It was not glowing a green/blue however, it was the bright white that they knew belonged to one coming from another dimension. In ran a red seeker with emerald optics that were filled with worry.

"Is this the dimension Techna belongs to?" the femme asked quickly. The humans nodded hesitantly. "Where are they?"

"Fighting the final battle. Why? Who are you?" Agent Fowler asked. The femme turned to him with blazing optics.

"My designation's Firestrike. I'm Techna's Carrier and Megatron's sparkmate." Firestrike stated while straightening even more. The humans stared at her in shock. "Now, where's this battle?"

"It's not far from our current location. We could take you there!" Miko chirped. Firestrike didn't say anything, only grabbed the humans and transformed around them. She flew out of the base, hoping she had enough time to change the events of the future.

_Who's gonna fight for what's right  
Who's gonna help us survive  
We're in the fight of our lives  
(And we're not ready to die)_

**Techna's POV**

I clambered out of my hiding spot and stood high on the rock formation overlooking the battle. I jumped, spinning and flipping in the air, and transformed before I hit the ground below. I flew straight for where Creator and Uncle Optimus were fighting and transformed right between them. I caught both of their servos as they tried to punch each other. Suddenly the battlefield turned silent except for several gasps. I looked at Creator then at Uncle Optimus, my optics blazing with anger. They both looked shocked by my actions but I didn't care. It was time to end this once and for all! Curse this fragging war.

"That is ENOUGH!" I roared. Creator and OP backed off slightly at my fierceness. "What I see here today is not a war, but a bunch of whining sparklings who are arguing over who gets the last energon treat! Well I'm sick of it! There is no such thing as an Autobot or Decepticon! Only two groups of Cybertronians who can't settle their differences peacefully! Well you know what? That's about to end RIGHT NOW! Everyone drop you weapons! If I see a single one out I will personally send you to be one with the All Spark! Got it?" Everyone hesitated but they eventually did as I ordered.

"Techna, what's going on?" Starscream asked fearfully. His voice was quiet and I could tell that I'd hurt him. My wings tensed and I turned to him with apologetic optics. I really didn't want him to see this side of me, but it had to be done.

"You all think you're fighting for what's right, you think you're gonna help our race survive. But war is not the way to settle things. Today, yesterday, on earth, on Cybertron, we've been fighting for our lives, never truly ready to die. But this will not go on, this will end here and now." I growled, trying to be less hostile.

_Who's gonna fight for the weak  
Who's gonna make 'em believe  
I've got a hero (I've got a hero)  
Livin' in me_

"Oh yeah? Then who will fight for what's right if we don't?" Sideswipe and Sunstreaker snapped. I heard the Decepticons growl, believing that they were right and the Autobots deserved to die. I shot the twins a glare and they immediately backed off. I sighed and looked down in fear and sadness, knowing that this will be my last stand.

"There is a hero living amongst us, you guys. But not one you'd expect." I stated. My optics snapped up and I stared at the two teams. "I'm the one who must stop this, no matter what the cost. The hero we all need, she's living in me. I'm the one to end the war. But the cost of being a hero is not free, I must give my spark."

_I'm gonna fight for what's right  
Today I'm speaking my mind  
And if it kills me tonight  
(I will be ready to die)  
A hero's not afraid to give his life  
A hero's gonna save me just in time_

**Normal POV**

Everyone watched in shock as a bright green light engulfed Techna, then spread to them. Techna's optics were closed but she was not blinded to everything. The energy surrounding her was from her own spark, only to be used to show scenes from the past. Megatron, Optimus, and the small twins understood the scenes, the memories belonged to them.

The first one was of Orion Pax taking a cube of energon to a mistreated Megatronus. Their sparkparents had abandoned him for Orion. Megatronus now depended on his twin for survival. The twins now realized that Megatron had turned into his own sparkparents. Megatron came upon the same realization and turned to look at his sons in disbelief.

The second one was when Firestrike had first disappeared. The twins were still sparklings and didn't understand the situation. Techna, however, was distraught and didn't know how to deal with the loss of her Carrier. Megatronus was in despair but he pushed away his own pain to comfort his younglings, all three of them. Orion would also give as much support as he could, but they were a torn family. Megatron's optics watered at the memory, the feelings of betrayal had torn apart his spark.

That's when Firestrike flew up and transformed, the humans landing in a servo. Everyone stared in shock, even as the memories continued around them. Firestrike put down the humans gently and stared at her daughter in fear. Megatron couldn't believe it, his sparkmate was alive and standing right there in front of him. He suddenly felt like a major slagger for all he'd done and realized that his brother never did mean any harm. Megatron was only afraid of being hurt again. The twins, now on Starscream's shoulders, looked at her then back at their Creator.

"Who's the femme?" Brains asked Starscream. The silver seeker smirked sadly and put them on the ground and knelt next to them. He glanced back at Techna, who seemed to be growing weaker and weaker.

"She, younglings, is your Carrier. That's Firestrike." Starscream said gently. The twins stared at her with wide optics. "Go be with her, you deserve to meet her." He watched with a smile as the twins went to go see their Carrier for the first time since they were sparklings. His spark warmed at the sight of Firestrike hugging the twins happily.

_I need a hero  
Who's gonna fight for what's right  
Who's gonna help us survive  
I need a hero  
Who's gonna fight for the weak  
Who's gonna make 'em believe  
I need a hero  
I need a hero_

**Techna's POV**

I heard Starscream talking to the twins and smiled. They finally get to have a Carrier who loves them unconditionally. I could feel my spark slowly burning out and soon I'd collapse without one. I did it, I was everyone's hero. But the question still remains: will anyone be mine? I heard my name being called out by Carrier, telling me to stop. I gasped as the energy suddenly stopped and my spark stopped. I couldn't help but smile as darkness engulfed me. I knew now what was happening. It was too late for my hero, no one will save me. But you know what? I'm…fine…with…that. My…thoughts…and…spark…are…slowing…goodbye…Starscream.

_A hero's gonna save me just in time_

* * *

**The end(?)**

**Thank you Autobot-Blurr 221 for beta reading! (or...a version of it anyways XD)**

**Yes you read this right folks! Techna gave her spark to end this war!**

**The song used was Hero by Skillet**

**I do not own that song or Transformers, only the OC's and plot idea.**

**But don't stop reading this story now, for I have one more trick up my sleeve!**

**Until next time, readers.**

**Reviews are welcomed!**


	28. Chapter 28

**FINAL CHAPTER! I REPEAT: FINAL CHAPTER! This had to be the most fun I've had writing! Thank you so much to those who read and/or reviewed my story!**

**Autobot-Blurr 221: **No problemo. Thanks for reading! And muah hahaha! I have succeeded in making my readers feel something! (My teachers stresses the importance of that alot...)

* * *

**Techna's POV**

I woke up in a soft berth, different than the one I'd usually sleep on. Those were military berths, this was one higher-ups would sleep in on Cybertron. I almost didn't want to get up until I realized something. Wasn't I supposed to be offlined? I sat up straight and took in my surroundings. I was in a room with white metal walls, decorated with fine Cybertronian art. There was an open window looking outside. When I got off of the berth I looked outside and was shocked to see Cybertron beautiful again. My processor began to go into overdrive as questions zipped through it. Where was I? How is Cybertron alive again? How am I not _dead_? I shook my helm and narrowed my optics as I looked down at the street below. I could see no Cybertronian for miles.

I froze when I felt a breath on the back of my neck. I felt somebot's servo rubbing my arm so I spun around, but there was no one there. Was I losing my processor? I tried activating my weapons but they wouldn't deploy. With my body on high-guard I scanned the room with my optics to find the bot hiding. My wing twitched and I lifted my servos to rub my tired optics but I froze. My paint was no longer a light gray, but a brilliant white. I looked around and finally found a mirror. My reflection proved my suspicions correct: I was completely white. My optics narrowed as I backed away from the mirror. I don't like this at all. Something's definitely not right here. I went to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked from the outside. I let out a low growl and slammed my fist against it.

"Now, now, there's no need to take your anger out on a door." A deep voice scolded from behind me. I scowled and clenched my fists. Weapons or not I can still take on this mech. I turned sharply only to be faced with…nothing. My optics scanned the room once again but I could see no one. "Besides, it's an inanimate object, it cannot feel the pain. So what's the use of beating it?"

"Well why don't you show your faceplate instead of hiding so I can take my frustration out on something more…living." I snapped back. There was a low chuckle that sent chills down my spine. Obviously whoever it was liked having me trapped here. There was a faint glow in the corner of the room before a large mech appeared. He too was white and had green optics. He smirked as I got into a defensive pose.

"Better?" he mused. Oh what wouldn't I give to wipe that smirk off his faceplate, but this was my one chance to figure out what was going on. This strange mech is my only company, he is the one who is keeping me trapped here. I examined him fully. He had no insignia, but surely he could not be a neutral. Most of the neutrals had been offlined or saved by the Autobots in the early stages of the war. He was slightly taller than Starscream but broader and he had no wings or wheels. His armor was a pure white that almost blinded me when he stepped into the sunlight coming from the window. His emerald optics seemed amused at something but I couldn't tell exactly what.

"Not really but at least I can see you. I have questions and I want answers. _Now_," I snarled. He merely shrugged and motioned for me to continue. "First of all, who are you and where am I? Cybertron was destroyed in the war so obviously this is some sort of figmented place."

"I do not have a name, little one. In a way, you are on Cybertron. You see, you did die on that battlefield today. I am able to keep you alive for now, but you have a very important choice to make. You are one of my descendants, as was your Carrier. It's clear to see by the color of your optics. You are from a royal Cybertronian family, who once ruled all of Cybertron. Everyone in your family was a pure royal family member, until you and your brothers came along." He looked out the window, his smirk gone. I narrowed my optics at his words.

"Leave the twins out of this. What do you mean that it ended with Carrier?" I growled. I didn't want my brothers to get involved in our discussion, he might try to harm them. The mech didn't turn from the window but I could tell he was not pleased by my response.

"I promised all of your family members glory and power if they'd bond with another pure royal, one with green optics as well. But your Carrier was the first to reject me, saying that she had fallen in love with that Megatronus." I froze at the mention of Creator. The thought of Carrier giving up power and glory for the love of her life made me smile.

"She is in love with Creator. If she wasn't then she wouldn't have come back to us from the other dimension. And for the record, Creator loves her too." I retaliated. The mech scoffed loudly. I narrowed my optics and frowned again. What was with him? I was about to ask but he turned his sharp gaze to me.

"And look where that got her! She was almost blown up and Megatronus started a war. If I remember right you'd blame him for Firestrike's disappearance. You didn't seem to love him at that time, nor did he seem to love any of you. He especially didn't like the twins. It's a pity they only got traits from Megatronus' side." I clenched my fists tighter, drawing energon from my palms.

"I was a sparkling at that time! I didn't fully understand anything at the time except that Carrier was gone! It was out of instinct that I blamed him!" he only smirked and remained silent. "I'm proud of my brothers, no matter what you or anyone else says!"

"Calm yourself, little one. There's no need to become angry. I will not bring up the two bots again unless you bring them up." I relaxed slightly at his words but I was still on guard. "Techna, you have the chance to restore the family line to its former glory. Think about it, you can rule all of Cybertron, all you have to do is bond with the mech of my choosing."

"And if I refuse?" I growled. The mech sighed and looked at me with pleading optics. He motioned for me to look outside. What I saw was no longer a beautiful Cybertronian city, but our dead planet once again. The sight of it is still hard for me to see so I turned away. "Earth is my home now, Cybertron won't be revived just because I become its ruler."

"That's not all, I cannot save you on my own Techna. You need to bond with someone to restore your poor damaged spark. Let that mech be the one I choose for you. It will be a win/win. Besides, you can leave the restoration of Cybertron to me, I promise it will look like it did before the war." I looked at the floor in deep thought. I felt a tugging at my spark and I realized that Starscream had asked me to bond with him already.

"I don't think you've heard, but I already have a fiancée, Starscream. I'd much rather bond with him. I can tell he's trying to bond with me right now to save my life. All I have to do is accept his spark and I can return to him!" I gave him a victorious smirk, but he became angry. He grabbed my throat and slammed me against the wall. Somehow he managed to force my spark to reject Starscream's. "No! Why did you do that?"

"Because, my dear, unlike with your Carrier I won't allow you to reject my offer. Bond with another royal, or perish!" My optics widened in fear at his words.

**With the Autobots and Decepticons five minutes earlier, 3rd POV**

Starscream wasted no time in going to Techna's side. He saw her optics dim and he knew she was near offlining. He didn't know what to do and looked pleadingly at Ratchet. But the old docbot had no experience with this kind of thing. Everyone stared in shock as Techna's color started to dull. Firestrike prayed to Primus that she wasn't too late to save her daughter. Firestrike looked at Starscream who was beginning to cry with a sad sigh.

"Starscream, you're the only one who can save her now." Firestrike informed. Everyone stared in shock at her words. "Her spark is quickly fading and the only way to save her is if someone bonds with her. I know you had asked her to bond with you and that she said yes so I know Techna would be happy to be your sparkmate. Please Starscream, you're her only chance of survival."

"I'll do it." he said determinedly. Ratchet helped Starscream open Techna's chestplates manually to reveal her fading spark. Starscream glanced at Megatron who seemed depressed by the situation and took that as a sign to continue. He opened his own chestplates and brought Techna's chassis to his and merged their sparks. At first he thought it would work but his spark was rejected with such a force that he was flung back away from her. "What happened? Why did her spark reject mine?"

"Starscream, I fear I know the answer. I am the descendant of a royal Cybertronian family that ruled Cybertron for eons. There is a mech who convinces one mech or femme from each generation to bond with another of his choosing, to keep 'the pure energon line going'. He promised power and glory to those who agreed and he kept those promises but…." Firestrike trailed off as she looked at Megatron. "I was the first to reject his offer, because I had already fallen in love with someone else."

"So this ancient guy is trying to get Techna to bond with some other random bot?" Miko asked. Firestrike nodded sadly to the young girl's question. "But why did she reject Starscream? I thought she loved him?"

"The mech must be forcing her to refuse my spark," Starscream growled in realization. Everyone's optics narrowed in anger at the news. Starscream rubbed Techna's cheekplate soothingly as he whispered, "Come on sweetspark, you have to fight him."

"Starscream he's too strong for her, but I can hold him off long enough for you to bond. You have to keep trying, no matter what until I return." Firestrike commanded. She touched two digits to her forehead, then to Techna's as her optics glowed white and suddenly Firestrike collapsed as Megatron caught her. The Autobots, Decepticons, and humans waited in anticipation for something to happen as Starscream tried once again to bond with Techna.

**?, Techna's POV**

I struggled as I fought the mech off. Without my weapons I can't do much to hurt him but I refuse to bond with anyone but Starscream. This guy had many weak spots but they weren't that easy to reach. I growled as a punch sent me sliding back. I wiped a drop of energon from the corner of my mouth and glared at him. He seemed so calm throughout this, which made this worse for me. He'd rebel against him. There was another white glow in the corner and we both froze as Carrier appeared, also painted white. She tackled the mech to the ground as he forced me to reject Starscream's spark. Carrier, while trying to overpower him, turned to me with blazing optics.

"Techna! Accept Starscream's spark while I still can hold him off!" Carrier growled. The mech threw her off of him as I felt Starscream again. He really _did_ want to bond with me if he kept trying. The mech tried to cancel the bond but I could already feel it working. I relaxed as I felt whatever he felt, which was mainly fear and determination.

"No! The royal family will not end!" The mech roared as he threw Carrier against the wall. I gasped as I was suddenly pulled from that reality. I watched as Carrier stood with a victorious smirk. Everything faded black until there was a bright light.

**Normal POV, with the Autobots and Decepticons and humans**

Starscream backed away slightly as he felt the bond complete. He couldn't help but smile as Techna's optics opened slowly and she sat up with a groan. For a moment she was confused but then she let out a gasp and looked towards Firestrike. Everyone swarmed her until Megatron and Optimus made them get back.

"Techna are you okay? What happened?" Starscream asked as he pulled her into a hug. Techna returned the embrace with a shaky sigh. Starscream felt her relax and he turned to see Firestrike waking up. Techna didn't respond to Starscream's words, so he imagined that whatever happened was pretty bad. "It's okay, Techna."

"I'm lost. What just happened?" Raf asked. Techna pulled away from her new sparkmate and looked to Firestrike pleadingly. She really did not want to explain the reason behind everything that happened, it was still fresh in her own mind. The Autobots and Decepticons were mixed in the crowd, but to Techna's relief they weren't fighting.

"When I told you that I was a descendant of a royal family I wasn't lying. Each mech or femme born with green optics has their own special power. I can cause visions and enter somebot else's. That's the only reason I was able to help Techna. Techna has a more…dangerous power." Firestrike explained hesitantly.

"What do you mean?" Prowl asked. Firestrike looked over at Techna who was curled up against Starscream. Firestrike looked directly at Optimus and Megatron, realizing that this was the first time in a long time that they were near each other without fighting.

"Techna has the power to look into a person's past. If she only views them, she'd be fine. But this time it had more of a deadly effect. She actually took memories from Optimus and Megatron and showed them to everyone like a movie." Starscream looked down at his femme as anger grew in his spark.

"You mean you let her sacrifice herself like that? Did she even know she might die?" Starscream growled. Everyone was silent as Firestrike looked away guiltily. Techna shook her helm.

"Starscream it wasn't Carrier's idea. When we were still in the other dimension the Thirteen gave me a choice to either continue the war and eventually one or both sides would die off or I could do this. I knew the consequences. I just wanted this stupid war to end." Techna explained. "I chose to die to end the war once and for all. Please tell me it's over."

"It's up to you two now. Will you let her sacrifice go in vain, or will you allow peace?" Firestrike asked as she stared at her sparkmate and brother-in-law. Optimus and Megatron stared at each other and the desert air grew tense. Techna looked up at them with pleading optics. They brightened when Optimus offered Megatron a small smile.

"This war has gone on long enough. It has torn apart too many lives and families." The Prime stated. Megatron looked around at all of the Autobots and Decepticons standing around them for once in peace. He even looked down at the humans who stood by their guardians. He looked to his once lost sparkmate who seemed desperate to have this war end. Finally he looked to his daughter and sons. They had been affected the most by the war and the mistakes he made. Techna even gave her spark just to end this. He looked straight into her optics and smiled.

"I agree." He replied. He was thrown off guard when Techna hugged him happily. There was an unanimous sigh of relief from everyone present. Firestrike couldn't help but smile until she realized something. Megatron noticed as he pulled away from his daughter. "Firestrike? Is there something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh...I was thinking of my team in the other dimension. They're probably demanding for an explanation for my disappearance. They didn't know I was from a different dimension." Firestrike smiled sheepishly. Techna smiled, thinking about the Autobots there, especially little StarRacer. The small family stood (yes they were kneeling because Techna was still weak) and saw that everyone had a sense of relief around them. "I think we should all go home and get some rest. Tomorrow we'll sort everything out."

"Agreed," everyone exclaimed. Techna, Starscream, and the twins stayed with the Autobots while Firestrike went with Megatron to the Nemesis. When everyone was about to leave Megatron stopped Techna, who had the twins on her shoulders.

"Wheelie, Brains, I'm sorry." He said solemnly. The twins were surprised but forgave him. When they entered the base Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were making a big commotion, not truly believing that the war was indeed over. Techna rolled her optics and set her brothers down next to their guardians. Techna and Starscream decided to go into her room to get away from the others as they argued with the older twins.

"Techna…I thought I was going to lose you forever." Starscream confessed as they sat on her berth. Techna shook her helm and laid it on his chassis.

"You'll never lose me Screamer. I'm too stubborn." Techna mumbled. Starscream laughed and held her closer. "So you bonded with me…to save me?"

"You're not mad are you? I didn't know what else to do you were dying and Firestrike-" his words were lost as Techna kissed him. When she pulled back there was a mix of shock and relief on his faceplate.

"Why would I ever be mad at the fact that now you're my sparkmate?" Techna lowered her helm so that their foreheads were touching and she was looking straight into his crimson optics. She smiled at him happily. "I love you."

**A few decades later**

"Okay Techna, are you ready to meet your new sparkling?" Ratchet asked as he walked up to the femme lying on the berth. Techna was exhausted because, well, she just had a sparkling Starscream ran in once he heard he was allowed to. When Ratchet handing the sparkling to its Carrier the little seeker chirped happily. Starscream sat next to his mate with gleaming optics. Ratchet smiled at the young family. "It's a perfectly healthy mech."

"What should we name him?" Starscream asked. Techna thought back to her time in the other dimension and how she was told about the different Aerialbots there. She felt that the mech should be named after one of them, especially since Optimus confirmed that none of them were present in their dimension.

"How about Windchaser?" Techna suggested. He had been her Carrier's SIC and a good friend of the Autobots in the other dimension. Starscream smiled as the sparkling opened his optics. They were red with tints of green in them.

"I'm surprised you want to name him after an old friend of mine." Firestrike mused as she walked in with Megatron. Techna shrugged as she handed the sparkling to his Creator. "What do you think Starscream?"

"I personally love it." Starscream murmured as he held his son close. Techna smiled, this was the beginning of a new chapter in their life.

Primus help them.

* * *

**Pffffft like I'd seriously kill off Techna! I loved writing this and I love the feedback I've gotten throughout the chapters! I'm sorry but this truly is the end.**

**Reviews are welcomed!**

**Until all are one!**


End file.
